The Night Will Always Win
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: As if the Mark of Cain wasn't enough of a hassle, now Lynn Winchester gets thrown into new battles of ancient evils reawakening, and it's gonna take everyone's best to win and survive. Can she retire yet? Sequel to "The Moment We Come Alive" SEASON TEN & ELEVEN SPOILERS!
1. Family System

Is this really the fifth story?! WOW! Anywho, thank you for reading! I only own MY characters. _Supernatural_ belongs to Mr. Kripke, and all crossover OCs belong to Simple Paradox and Niknakz93! Any other characters I don't own will be credited to whoever owns them as I write them in! ENJOY!

* * *

**The Night Will Always Win**

_**The Moment We Come Alive**_ sequel

_"Did you trust your noble dreams and gentle expectations to the mercy of the night? The night will always win. The night has darkness on its side," ~ Elbow_

**x****x****x**

Jedda barely stuck her nose out the door when she took one big whiff, and then barged completely outside, taking off into the woods beyond our backyard. "Jedda!" I screeched, and groaned as I went to chase her. That greyhound was going to be the death of me.

By the time I caught up with the long legged beauty, she was growling at something standing by one of the trees. I took a step forward, my shoe crunching on some dried leaves, when I noticed that she wasn't growling at something.

Jedda was growling at some_one_.

The little boy looked up at me with the most unrealistic amber colored eyes I'd ever seen. "Hi," he spoke softly and bravely. His skin, I noticed, was tan, but not as dark as mine. I also noticed he had specks of dried blood on his face.

"Hi," I spoke back. "Jedda, back," I scowled at my dog. "It's just a little boy, stop growling."

Jedda lowered her growling but she wouldn't stop. I grabbed her collar to yank her back as a warning. She whined and finally listened. Now I approached the little boy and slowly knelt down to him. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered calmly.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked next.

"Hiding," he replied, widening his eyes a little.

"Hiding from what?" I wondered.

He shook his head. He clearly did not want to answer that.

"You shouldn't be here alone, sweetie. Let me take you to my house, and we'll try to figure out where you came from." I offered.

"Strangers are bad," he remarked.

"You're right, but I'm not a stranger. Let's be friends." I suggested. I held out my hand to him. He looked at me innocently for a while before he finally took my hand.

"You're my friend," he decided.

"Alright," I said happily as I started leading him back home, Jedda close behind us. "What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Clifton," he introduced.

"I've never met anyone named Clifton," I admitted. "Well, Clifton, my name is Ebony."

"I know," Clifton said proudly. He knows? I raised an eye but realized that children say weird things sometimes, so I let it go... until the little boy said something that made my heart drop.

"I'm not weird."

_What the hell? _I shakily let go of his hand. He looked up at me in confusion. "How did you know I-?" I choked.

"He's coming," Clifton spoke darkly, too darkly for a little boy in my book. He turned around from where I found him at the tree and widened his bright amber eyes.

I slowly turned around too, and saw who "he" was. The last thing I can remember is Jedda barking and then howling from awful, awful pain.

* * *

_**Before...**_

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Jamie Ember growled annoyingly. "I got all dressed up to take a _family photo_? We're Archangel kid _rejects_! All of us!"

"Our fathers cared about us... just, differently." Lyra Agate argued.

My brother Damon scoffed loudly, and I couldn't blame him. We're the children of the Morning Star, Lucifer himself, along with our four year old twin sisters, Adena and Serafina. Jamie is the oh so pleasant son of Michael, and is nineteen years old, along with Lyra, but she and her four year old sister Phoenix, and their... one-hundred fifty year old brother, Jasper, are all the children of the Trickster Slash Archangel, Gabriel. They also have a sister named Carmen, but she is no longer with us.

Not alive, I mean. I'd rather not talk about it.

We also have some new additions to our family. It turns out Gabriel had a pair of twins on his own - sixteen year old Danny and Mindy Baker, and man, are they too much like Gabriel. I met them shortly after Clifton was born, rescuing them from being one of the many captives Dick Roman had for his own sick reasons. I knew they were Nephilim (half angel, half human) but I honestly never thought to ask who their father was until this summer.

Lyra was really adamant about having a pair of siblings she didn't know about, but Jasper was thrilled to have a little brother out of Danny.

I look at _my_ brother again, the oldest one out of all of us (born in 1100) and I held his wrist for a moment, looking into his emerald eyes that matched mine. I let him go and faced forward, where Lyra and Phoenix's mother was setting up one of those fancy cameras photographers use for professional pictures you pay pointless amounts of money for.

"Hurry up, Aunt Sarah," Adena groaned. "I want to play."

"Me too," Serafina added. She narrowed her blue eyes that were darker than her twin's (which made it easier to tell them apart) in an annoyance that she probably inherited from Jamie.

"Family photos are important," Damon remarked sarcastically. "One hundred years from now when we're having a family reunion we can look back at this photo and laugh at how tiny Addy, Sera, and Nixxy are."

"You're mean," Phoenix stuck her tongue out in response. "I'm gonna be big soon!"

"_Soon_? Try fifteen years!" Damon laughed.

"And our children will look at the photo and smile at how happy we look," Lyra added cheerfully.

"Jasper and Lynn's already gotten a head start on the '_our children_' part," Jamie teased.

I was the one to stick my tongue out now, and giggled. Jasper has three daughters, eight year old Sophia, seven year old Lucille, and six year old Emily. Now I look for my three year old son next to Aunt Sarah. Clifton Castiel Winchester was leaning over the armrest of the love seat, playing on my iPhone thing. It was either that or let him throw a fit because he wasn't able to be in the photo with us.

"I'm going to agree with Serafina," Danny spoke. "We have to hurry, I have baseball practice in under half an hour."

"Oh stop being impatient," Mindy scolded him. "This is important, like Damon said."

"Is everyone all lined up?" Aunt Sarah asked us, making it obvious she was ready to take the photo.

I winced slightly as a memory occurred to me when she said that. It was years ago, in Bobby Singer's house. We thought we were going to die when we faced Lucifer for the first time so he wanted our photo.

_"Everyone get in here! It's time for the lineup! Usual suspects in the corner!" _

Ellen rolled her eyes at him as he forced us into position. _"Come on, Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken."_

Bobby countered with, _"Shut up. You're drinkin' my beer."_

"What's so funny, Lynn?" Mindy asked me, bringing me back to reality. I didn't realize I had been chuckling.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something..." I answered quietly. "Are we taking this photo yet?"

In the back was Damon, Jasper and Jamie, since they were all around the 6' range. I'm a little short at 5'5 and Lyra has me beat by about five inches, so we were in the middle, with Danny on my right, Mindy on Lyra's left, which left the twins and Phoenix in the front. Sarah suddenly yelled out, "Everyone say... CASA EROTICA!"

That made us all grin, since we all knew Gabriel liked that stupid shit. As soon as the flash faded, Damon leaned forward into my ear and whispered, "Come see me at my place after this."

I raised one eye. "Alright." I whispered back.

* * *

Half an hour later, my son and I walked into Damon's apartment. "Damn it, you brought Clifton?" he groaned. "I wanted to tell you something that I didn't want him reading your mind about!"

Yes, my son can read your thoughts and memories, and he can share thoughts and memories with you as well; he inherited it from his father's mother, according to her.

"It doesn't matter if I brought Cliffy or not," I spoke clearly. "Because of his special ability, I can't hide anything from him."

Damon raised an eye. "Not even when you have sex with your wizard boyfriend?"

"Oh, for the _love_!" I groaned. "Chances are, he already knows what you want to tell me. So spit it out!"

Damon folded his hands together nervously. "You know how you feel about those boys?" he asked.

I raised an eye. "Clarify. There are _lots_ of boys."

"Murdock. Jophiel. Colby. Trench coat."

Murdock: my "wizard boyfriend"

Jophiel: once an angel, then became a Knight of Hell named Jackson, and then became human with a little bit of help from yours truly.

Colby: once an angel, then turned demon, then turned human long enough to spend the rest of eternity with the love of his life, a Prophet named Adrie whom he had orders to protect while he was angel.

Trench coat: the angel Castiel.

"Yes, I know how I feel about them. I love them." I answered shakily.

Damon narrowed his emerald eyes nervously. "I have some of those feelings too."

_My _emerald eyes widened. "Are you gay?" I didn't see this coming. _Ever_.

"No!" he hissed. "The way you feel. I feel that way about someone."

"You love someone!" I exclaimed. "You sound serious. Who's the lucky girl?"

Damon looks away as if he's ashamed. "No one is lucky for me to like them."

"Don't be like that. Who is she?"

Damon doesn't answer. Instead, he looks over at his nephew, who answers for him.

"GG."

"Come again?" I laughed lightly. "You like Megan?"

"Yes."

"...you're serious."

"Yes." he repeated.

"That's great!" I cheered. "Does she know?"

"No!" he bellowed. "You will not tell her!"

"Why?" I questioned.

"She would never like me back," Damon admitted softly. "And her prophet died. She will not get over that."

"Maybe not," I agreed. "But she had Exarp, before she met Kevin. Exarp died, and she had Kevin. He died too, and now... there's you, brother. You need to tell her."

"I can't," he moped. "I'm afraid."

"The Devil's son is afraid to tell a girl he likes her," I scoffed. "I'll tell her for you. No if's, and's or but's about it."

* * *

Cliffy and I fly to Michigan and let ourselves in the known safe house. Megan Summers was once an ordinary girl until she discovered she was chosen to protect God and the world, hence her title, The Chosen One. Before humans existed, Gabriel offered to slip up some of his Grace to give The Chosen One, since clearly a normal human can't do much to protect anything without some supernatural power.

"See Maya," Cliffy greeted as we walked further in. "See Rock."

Miraak, the alpha of his species known as Dragon Priests, stares at us coldly, like usual. Lady Maya is his mate, and for some reason, doppelgangers were born throughout the past nine-hundred years and they look exactly like Lady Maya...

Megan included.

Lady Maya smiled at us. "Hello," she greeted back.

"See GG?" Clifton requested.

"You can find Megan outside. She is on the tire swing."

Clifton gasped. "That's _my_ tire swing!" he exclaimed, running through the house to the back door. I rolled my eyes and followed him. We emerged into the backyard to indeed see Megan on the tire swing that was tied to a thick branch of a tree that loomed over the yard. Ever since she started keeping her blonde hair incredibly short, it was easy to tell her and Maya apart.

Those blue eyes, though. They're deadly on both of them.

"Hey!" my son roared. "That's my swing!"

"Well it's in _my _backyard, Cliffy," Megan countered.

He stuck his tongue out and climbed onto the swing to join her. "Swing fast!" he urged, gripping the chain with both hands so he didn't fall off.

"Hey," I greeted casually.

"Hey," she replied.

"I have to tell you something and it's serious."

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's hard to admit we're both adults now. For me, it feels like it was only yesterday that we were fifteen and we met each other. Okay, in all seriousness..." I took a deep breath. "Damon... has feelings for you."

Megan grinned. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Clifton answered for me. He seems to enjoy doing that for everyone.

Megan's grin faded and now she looked nervous. "Are you serious?"

"I said _in all seriousness._" I reminded.

"Since when?" she asked, her face starting to flush.

"I think... for a while. I don't think he wanted to admit it, because one, you're still young. Two, you're still shaken up over Kevin. Three, you know he and Miraak hate each other. Imagine how that would turn out." I explained.

Megan barely nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll quote Juliet when I say _yeah, yeah_... I'm just... I never saw it coming." she answered.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No, that's okay," she answered quickly. "I just need time to think, that's all."

"Of course," I nodded. "Son, let's go."

"Okay," Clifton bravely jumped off the tire swing. "Bye Aunt GG!"

I laughed. "He's never going to let you live that down now."

"I can tell." she laughed back.

* * *

**Character disclaimer: Miraak belongs to Bethesda. More specifically to the game Skyrim if anyone plays (like me) ! I don't own him so don't sue me please.**


	2. The Most Dangerous Game

**Season ten spoiler alert! Also: if you are reading from my previous story, remember I kept Gadreel alive!**

* * *

It's been six months since I watched my dead brother come back to life with black eyes. He took off with the man I comfortably call "Dad" (also known as Crowley... it is a long story...) and it's been difficult sometimes not telling Sam that Clifton and I know where Dean is. Well...right now I don't know exactly where he is, but I could easily find out, and that's what Sam doesn't know I can do.

Dean told Clifton and I to try to let Sam move on. Not to tell him we were there when he woke up. How black his eyes were. How eager he was to go with Crowley and "howl at the moon" as he described.

Sam has not moved on. He constantly searches for Dean and doesn't stop.

I got a text from Castiel asking to stop by, and that he needs some help. I can't not bring my son to see the angel he has one of his names after, so of course he eagerly came with me. As soon as we poofed into Cas' place, I saw someone I really didn't want to see.

"Hannah," I greeted the dark haired angel coldly.

"Lynn," she greeted back. I'd beaten her to a bloody pulp after the mess with Metatron was finished. She had locked up me and my son in separate cells in Heaven's jail without a care in the world. I would have killed her, but both Cas and Gadreel begged me (fearfully) not to.

While Cas was in his bathroom getting washed up and dressed, Hannah was going on about how the remaining angels in Heaven aren't following a leader, and that they want to rebuild Heaven and restore order.

"And Metatron?" Cas added.

"Still locked up," Hannah answered. "His door has been made permanent."

"Oh, really?" I gleamed. "For safety reasons, right?" I assumed sarcastically.

"Yes," Hannah confirmed.

"That's bullshit and you know it," I remarked. "It's because of what Megan did. Don't lie."

"You let it happen!" Hannah scowled.

"Because he deserved it!" I yelled back. "Don't get loud with me or I won't show mercy on you again!"

What did Megan do? Well... I may have beaten the hell out of Hannah, and Megan did the same thing to Metatron. She had already gotten her revenge on Gadreel for killing her boyfriend, Prophet Kevin Tran, but she hadn't been able to do anything about Metatron, who ordered Gadreel to kill him.

Until I stepped in.

_I took us to the entrance of the jail, and Hannah just so happened to be there. I'd already snatched the keys so all I had to do was glare at Hannah and she scampered out of our way. I led Megan down the long hallway until we reached Metatron's cell._

_I decided to use my son's nickname for him. "Tron," I alerted. "You're in for a world of hurt."_

_He rolled his green eyes at me. "What else is new?" he grumbled._

_I unlocked his cell and took a step back so Megan could slowly walk in. Metatron didn't even look afraid. He looked annoyed. Maybe he was wondering what took her so long to come up here._

_"This is for Kevin," were the only words she spoke for the rest of the day. I didn't look away or flinch when she started punching him. Grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. I'm pretty sure after a while I heard a bunch of his bones snap inside. What I thought was interesting was that he didn't fight back at all. Maybe he finally felt guilty for all the shit he did when he was playing God for a while._

_When he looked ready to die, I went into the cell and yanked Megan back. I knew she would have killed him. I would have too._

Castiel finally came out, looking fresh in a suit. Hannah went all googly eyed and then said that Heaven needs his help. "Of course." I muttered.

"Out of all of us who fell, most of us have returned. Some of us haven't. They simply refused to come back. Two of them have killed one of our own for trying to bring them home."

"Who are they?" Cas asked for me.

"Daniel and Adina," Hannah named.

Clifton widened his amber eyes. "Danny? Dena?" he repeated.

"No son, I don't think it's Danny and Dena," I corrected. "...right?"

"Right," Hannah confirmed. "They must be found, brought home, and properly punished. Will you help?"

"Why not," I shrugged.

"Yes," Cas agreed, walking past us to his door, coughing a bit I might add. I share a quick worried glance with Hannah before we follow him.

* * *

I cannot believe Castiel still has this ghetto car that rocks up and down horribly. I knew Clifton wasn't going to sit anywhere near Hannah so I let her take shotgun and we climbed in the back. I taught Cas how to drive, by the way, the same way Sam taught me.

When we stopped driving, the two idiots up front were carsick so they were quick to get out. As my son and I got out, he said, "Ma?"

"Yes son?"

"Gotta go potty," he replied. I'm so glad he's finally bathroom trained. NO MORE DIAPERS! I nodded at him and looked around. There was a playground in the distance with a small building that hopefully held a restroom.

"We'll be right back," I informed, chasing after Cliffy who was already several yards ahead of me by running. By the time we came back, our idiot angels were back in the ghetto car waiting for us, and we continued our drive. Our final destination was a campsite by a large and long stream. Enochian writing was plastered over the camp. On the rocks, the tent, the chairs.

We decided to follow the stream, where Clifton whispered one of his favorite sayings. "See Danny."

The angel Daniel was... fishing. In the stream. _Fishing_, I think I said correctly.

Cas calls him out, and the green eyed angel turned around with a sad face. "What are you fishing for?" Cas asked him.

"Trout, mostly," Daniel answered.

"Do they put up a fight?" I wondered. I've never been fishing a day in my eighteen years of life. Earth life, I should probably say.

"The ones who truly want to be free, do." Daniel confirmed, and I caught on to what he was really trying to say. "You're here about our brother who died. If he had just left us alone, he wouldn't have been harmed."

I feel like this is going to get ugly. Hannah was ready to murder Daniel but I told her that she would have to put up with my son's wrath if she did. I can tell when he's taken an instant liking to someone, and he has done this to Daniel here.

"And we don't know where the other one is," Cas reminded. Right. Adina with a different spelling.

"You'll have to stay for sunset," Daniel offered. "Nighttime around here is a revelation."

And he was right, it was a sight to see. We sat around his campsite as it got dark. He started a little fire that Clifton enjoyed. Hannah ruined the moment, of course, when she said, "Whether you will be free or not will be decided by all the angels.'

And this is where the angel Adina finally showed up. She didn't look too friendly as she said, "We're not going back there. Ever."

"Adina," Daniel spoke. "This is Hannah, and Castiel, and Lynn Winchester and her son, Clifton."

"See Dina," Cliffy greeted her. Oh boy, here we go.

"Stow the blade," Daniel warned Adina, who remarked that she would when Hannah did the same. She wouldn't, of course. They started fighting right away. Adina managed to slice open Hannah's arm, and I saw angelic light oozing out. Daniel went to defend Adina, but Cas stabbed him from behind.

This is when Clifton starts screaming. He's going to be pissed at Cas for a long time because of that.

Adina got another good slice, this time on Cas' chest. This is when _I _get pissed and Adina saw it, so she took off running. I could catch her in an instant, but Clifton was crying and I wasn't going to leave the angels wounded.

"Cas got hurt," Clifton sobbed, jumping over to Cas. He was already knelt down so Clifton was able to put his palm on his chest, and I watched him heal a wound for the first time ever. He's only three, but he's quickly becoming more aware of his powers.

I knelt down to heal Hannah's arm and she politely said thank you. I didn't answer. I offered to zap them back to wherever they came from, but Cas said he would drive. Clifton held a solemn manner looking at Daniel's body before I zapped us home.

"Hi Sis," Serafina greeted me. "Hi Cliffy."

"Hi Sera," Clifton greeted back. "Where Dena?"

"She's watching a movie," Serafina answered. "I want you to watch it too." she added.

"Good idea," I urged. "Go on, son. I'll be making dinner soon." But to my surprise, my boyfriend the warlock had beaten me to the punch. He was in the kitchen baking what smelled like lasagna. I hope he put mushrooms in only half of it, Adena and I hate those.

Murdock Leroy is the heir of the wizard person Merlin, from the King Arthur days. He's nineteen, with growing dark hair, grey eyes, and big thick glasses. He is a lot taller now than when I'd first met him; now he is nearly as tall as Castiel. I hug him tightly from behind and thank him for making dinner while I was away.

"Did anything happen?" he asked me curiously.

"Ah... well... about that..." I only sighed.

* * *

Just barely a couple of days later, I get that one phone call. You know, the phone call that just changes everything you got going on in life.

_"I found Dean,"_ Sam said when I answered. _"I'm turning him into a human again."_

"Come again?" I hissed, nearly forgetting that I had to pretend I didn't know Dean was a demon. "What do you mean, into a human again?"

_"He's a demon."_

"Excuse me?"

_"I need you to come. Without Clifton."_ Sam ordered me like he was my boss.

"Without Clifton? Do you know what kind of fit he'll throw if I leave him behind?"

_"If Dean was to try anything-"_

"He is not going to do anything to my son, and he knows it. We'll be there soon." I hang up and lean back on the couch. "Hey, Juliet?" I called out.

"Yeah, yeah?" the eight year old replied. She's a Nephilim like my sisters, and a beautiful one at that. She has dark blue eyes covered with pink glasses, and slightly long strawberry blonde hair.

"Could you keep an eye on the twins until Murdock comes back from the store? I have to go somewhere, and you know how Cliffy is if he doesn't get to come with me." I explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet repeated. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, to the Bunker. Sam told me he found Dean." I answered.

"He did?!" Juliet exclaimed. "Is he okay?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." I told her. I slowly get up from the couch and hunt my son down, telling him to get ready to go.

* * *

"See Dean," Clifton yelped as we entered the Bunker. He raced past Sam without even batting him an eye. "Dungeon?" he guessed.

"Uh... yeah..." Sam confirmed. I noticed he had a cast on his arm. He just shrugged at me and said not to worry about it.

Not even a minute later do we hear Clifton yell out, "Dean's gone!"

Sam races to the dungeon with me close behind. The chair in the middle of the room where I presume Dean was tied to, was currently empty.

"Uh... oh..." I said sarcastically.

Cliffy takes off like a bullet out of the dungeon. "Uncle Dean!" he yelled. "I'm gonna find you!"

Sam gave me a look of total paranoia. "I'm not worried and neither should you." I mumbled.

"He's pissed off at me," Sam remarked.

"Oh? Well in that case... SON!" I began to chase after my three year old. The little runt is fast, I noticed. I can't see him in my sights. I did see Dean in the kitchen, though. Holding up a big old meat cleaver.

"I should have known he'd have you come here," he spoke.

"We both know a meat cleaver's not going to work on me," I spat, folding my arms over my chest.

"It's not for you, little sister," Dean corrected. "It's for little brother." He puts the meat cleaver down and pulls out a hammer next.

"Damn it, Dean, you're not going to kill him. I'm going to find Cliffy and then deal with you two idiots, so out of my way." I growled.

"As you wish," Dean walked right past me and yelled out, "Come on Sammy! Don't you want to hang out with your big brother?"

I dashed out of the kitchen and caught Clifton roaming the halls. "Get over here!" I scowled at him.

"Where's Uncle Dean?" he asked as he approached me.

"I'll find him son, but Uncle Sam said he's not in a good mood. So I want you to do something for me." I requested, kneeling down to him.

"What?" he widened his amber eyes.

"Do you remember where our room was? When we stayed here for a while?"

"Yeah?"

"Go in there and shut the door. Don't open it again unless I come for you."

"No," he said, getting ready to cry horribly.

"I will come back for you. I just don't you want you running around if Dean is upset."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." I pull him into a hug and watch him turn and run down the hallway, hopefully going to our old room to hide.

Sigh... now I have to deal with Dean.

Sam ended up shutting the power off in the whole place. Everything was dark except for the flashing red alarm lights. "Smart, Sam!" I heard Dean yell. "Lock everything down. Doors won't open. But I don't want to leave! Not until I find you."

Dean eventually turned the power back on. I heard him use his hammer a bunch of times, maybe he was busting his way through a door. When I finally found him, he was seconds away from ending Sam's life. I zapped over and grabbed his arm, ready to grab his other... but Castiel came out of nowhere and took his other arm for me.

"It's over," he told Dean, and his eyes went pure black as he tried resisting. We heaved him back to the chair in the dungeon, and Sam finished the blood treatments to get him human. He threw holy water on him and it didn't phase him.

Does that mean it... it _worked_?

I remember when I saw Jackson become human again. I'd never been happier. But now? I looked at Dean hard in the face. It doesn't feel the same. It doesn't feel...right.

Maybe I liked Dean as a demon because I am half demon, as is Damon. They're all my brothers so I naturally felt closer to Dean at this point. I honestly always have, even before I discovered they were my brothers.

He may be human now, but... he still has the Mark of Cain. It's gonna be the death of him. _Again._


	3. Once More With Feeling

What better way to help Dean get back into the swing of things after being holed up in motels for a few weeks after turning human again? Going on a case, like the good ol' days.

Going on a case... _together_, like the good ol' days.

"So a lady teacher went missing from an all girls' school in Michigan," Murdock started, flapping the newspaper open.

My lovely oldest brother Damon cracked half a smile. "Michigan? Is she blonde?" he asked. Megan narrows her eyes at him in slight suspicion.

"She doesn't appear to be in the photo." Murdock answered, pushing up his glasses as he read the article.

"Guess we can rule out Miraak as a suspect then." Damon decided, and Megan shook her head with a small grin.

"He hasn't killed any blondes since we woke up Lady Maya," I reminded. "Which wasn't fun. Murdock and I went several hundred feet beneath the ocean to an underwater island to surface a nine hundred year old tomb that MURDOCK had to open with a spell to get the poor woman out."

"Good times," Murdock joked.

"This just sounds like a missing person's case," I threw in.

"You thought those blondes getting killed by Miraak was just a normal serial killer case at first," Megan reminded me.

"True," I agreed.

"Boom," Dean finished. "By the way... why is _he_ here?" he asked nervously, looking at Damon.

"Oh, you know... _Dean_-o!" Damon remarked, putting his arm around Megan and politely shoving her closer to him.

Dean and Sam stared in silence until they realized what this meant. I noticed a slight glint in Murdock's eyes and knew what he was feeling. We... _approve_ of... Damon and Megan, but... he's not Kevin.

This is going to take some getting used to... maybe some more than others, such as my other brothers here.

"What is happening?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered in defeat.

"Seriously? _This_ guy, Megan?" Dean grimaced.

"Hey!" Damon and I said in unison.

Murdock tried to intervene. "How about the weather today-?"

_"Shut up, wizard!"_ Dean and Damon yelled together.

* * *

**Flint, Michigan**

"So the lady teacher was also the drama teacher," Murdock informed.

"Theater kids... great," Dean groaned. He looked at Damon real quick. "Don't say anything and let the professionals go to work." he advised.

I have to say, my brother looks good in a suit. Well, all of them do. "Whatever." Damon rolled his eyes. Now we all walk into the school as some students were putting up a giant banner but none of us had the time to read it as we went in. We found the principal, who directed us to the theater.

As soon as we entered, we heard a girl call out, "Idjits."

All of us except Murdock and Damon immediately looked over to see a girl with tanned skin wearing a hat, fake beard, and an outfit that pretty much...

...made her look like...

...like Bobby.

"Ya idjits!" she repeated. She was holding some kind of script. She pointed out her finger and said, "You are idjits!"

The four of us barely had time to give each other a confused look as we heard another girl yell, "Hey assbutt!"

Our gaze turned to the girl, who had dark hair that was just about as short as Megan's. "Hey, assbutt!" she yelled again. She wore a trenchcoat and fake white wings on her back and she threw a fake molotov. In my mind, I easily remember when Castiel threw one at Michael and he went up in flames.

"Why is she dressed up as..." Damon started, but stopped when a girl wearing a long blonde wig and the same white wings was standing, surrounded in a circle of those fake flames you see in fake fire places that you plug in. She had her hands on her chest and groaned out, "My Grace is going back to Gabriel... OH NOOO!" she dropped to her knees as her wings fell off and she went all the way to the ground, as if she had just died.

We all look at Megan. "...I did not say that." she promised coldly.

"I forgot you used to have long hair," Murdock admitted.

I looked around until I saw her - _me_. Her brown hair was in a braid, and one wing was white while the other wing was black. I had a feeling I knew why. She was holding a baby doll wrapped in a pink blanket and she said, "Her name will be Adena."

"Oh for the _love_," I groaned.

Now a piano started playing music and a girl with a fake stubble and a short brown wig started singing:

_John and Mary, husband and wife_

_Bringing home a brand new life_

_His name is Sammy_

_I'm big brother Dean_

Megan and I both punched Damon to prevent him from saying a peep.

_A perfect family_

_Or so it seemed_

_The demon's visits had begun_

_It believed Sam was the chosen one_

_It burned my mother_

_And it cursed my brother_

The girl playing as Mary was hiding behind a small wall of an outline of her being burned alive and she fake screamed just as bad as the girl playing Megan did.

_Leaving us in tears_

_On the road so far..._

_On the road so far, we are in Dad's -_

"Cut!" a lady shrieked out. She jumped out of her seat and onto the stage.

"What in the holy..." Dean stammered.

"If there is a case..." Sam continued. "Probably has something to do with all of this."

The lady who yelled cut suddenly ran up to us. "Are you guys the publishers?" she said quickly, as another girl appeared next to her. "I'm Marie, the writer-slash-director, and this is Maeve, my stage manager-"

We pulled out our fake FBI badges and I twiddled my finger a little to do a simple mind trick on Marie and Maeve so they wouldn't ask certain questions.

Sam started, "We're here to look into the disappearance of-"

Dean interrupted, "There is no singing in _Supernatural_!"

Maeve finally spoke. "This is Marie's interpretation."

"It doesn't matter," Dean continued. "If there was singing in _Supernatural_, and that's a BIG if... it would be classic rock, not this crap!"

Marie and Maeve looked slightly annoyed. "We _do_ sing a cover of _Carry on Wayward Son _in the second act." Marie informed politely.

Dean looked a little convinced now. "At least it's a classic." I shrugged. "Come on, let the big boys do the police work... I want to check the stage out."

* * *

Megan approaches the actress playing as her. "You need to put some fake blood in your mouth and cough it out as you die." she told her.

"...she did cough up blood, didn't she?" the actress suddenly remembered.

Murdock and I approach Fake Me. "For a musical, I think you're doing a nice job." I praised.

"Why is one wing white, and the other black?" Murdock wondered.

"It represents how I'm- I mean... how she's half angel, half demon." I answered, and the girl nodded. Now I turn to face Murdock. "I didn't know Chuck wrote books about Megan too?"

"He only wrote two. _Signs of God _and _Balance_." he named.

"Only two?" I repeated. "That's not fair, Chuck wrote a whole spin-off series about me called _Unfallen. _A bunch of books."

This is when we noticed all the lights started flickering. I clench my fists, looking all around for something to appear. The actresses playing Sam and Dean glance up across the room to see that it was just Sam messing with the stage lights. "Sorry!" he apologized.

Dean stomps out holding a prop robot head. "There are no robots in _Supernatural_!" he yelled.

"Or in _Signs of God_!" Megan added.

I sighed and continued sarcastically. "Or in _Unfallen..._"  


"Alright guys," Marie interrupted. "We need to rehearse the Team Jackson versus Team Colby scene. Where are the understudies?"

Megan and I froze in our places as we watched the lady playing as Cas throw everything off and put on a curly brown wig, blue shorts, and a plaid shirt. The lady playing Sam redressed in a short light brown wig and black clothes.

"Jackson's hair is _tan_, not brown," I growled.

"Hey it doesn't have to be perfect," Megan told me. "They did pretty good with Colby."

"Team Jackson versus Team Colby?" Murdock repeated. "...what about Team Murdock?" he said sadly.

"There, there," Damon cooed, patting Murdock on the back. "Poor little wizard."

"When did your books stop?" Sam asked me. "I didn't see anything or props for Cliff."

"I don't know, I didn't read them all," I admitted.

"I did," Megan spoke. "The last one ended with... Lynn's grandma dying."

I gulped slightly and reached for Murdock's hand. "Are we done here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can be," he replied, and started to lead me out of the auditorium.

* * *

Outside, everyone agrees that there is no case. It was just a coincidence that we came here as they were preparing a play based on our lives. So with that, we all decided to crash at a motel for the night just in case anything happened.

And we were right.

One of the actresses, Maggie, disappeared that night. There was only one clue - a small purple flower, and there was also one found when the drama teacher disappeared. "Never seen it before," Dean said. He looked at Damon. "You've been around a long time, right?"

"Oh, sure, only about _914_ years," Damon answered. "But I was locked up in Hell most of the time. And no, never seen the flower before either."

Dean made a face and I noticed Megan had her eyes narrowed at the photo. I feel like she's seen it before, but maybe needs time to figure it out for sure.

According to Marie, a living scarecrow with vines took Maggie and disappeared into thin air. Maeve didn't look convinced, and Marie was sure she was going wonkers.

"I want to believe," Maeve spoke.

"You should believe," Sam encouraged. "It's all real... and so are we." he added. Marie and Maeve now gave us puzzling faces. He tried to get them to believe that we were actually Sam, Dean, Lynn, Megan and Damon (Murdock kinda got left out) but they just laughed hilariously at the whole idea and then Marie theorized that a Tulpa made the scarecrow come to life.

"What the hell is a Tulpa?" I asked.

"Monsters created by a strong or intense energy from an idea, or a story," Sam explained.

"So to kill it, you have to kill the idea," Damon caught on.

"How do we do that?" Maeve questioned.

"The scarecrow, is it a person or a prop?" Dean asked.

"Prop... and it's terrifying..." Marie answered.

"Great. Let's burn it. Where is it?" Damon said a bit too happily.

"The boiler room," Marie said in horror.

"I'll need an escort, sweetheart," Damon smiled evilly and narrowed his dark green eyes at her. She gulped but agreed to take him. Megan didn't trust whatever Damon was thinking, so she asked Murdock to go with them. Um... why didn't she just go instead?

While they were gone, I found out why. Megan made a phone call to someone she called Jinx. What is this, she's a Pokemon trainer now? Anyway, I managed to eavesdrop a little on her conversation.

"Jinx, do you remember after we killed Libra, we did a whole bunch of research on all the Gods and Goddesses? I think we were up for two nights straight until Exarp caught us..."

I look away in shame. Now I get it. Exarp was her angel boyfriend that... I... _may_ have killed under orders from Cas when we had the souls of Purgatory living in us. He has a son named Charlie, around my son's age I think (no, no... Megan doesn't have children) but I've never met him. Regardless, she probably just didn't want Damon to feel some type of way about that whole deal so she had it avoided altogether.

"Which Goddess was the one with the flowers and... stories?" Megan finished. She was quiet as the person Jinx replied on the other end. "That's right! Thanks Jinx!"

I raced back to the others before she caught up. "Sam, look for Calliope in those books." she recommended.

Sam's face fell and he probably felt stupid for not realizing this sooner.

"Who's Calliope?" Damon asked when he, Marie and Murdock returned, with one eye raised.

"The Goddess of Epic Poetry," Maeve answered. "The muse."

"She's associated with the borage, the starflower that was at both places Maggie and the teacher disappeared," Megan added.

"Well look at you go, Smarts," Damon smirked at Megan. She pointed a finger at him as if that was supposed to scare him. HA! She's got a lot to learn about my big brother.

"That doesn't explain the scarecrow," Dean remembered.

"Calliope can create creatures from whatever story she's been looking into," Megan continued.

"Since when do you know so much about her?" Dean questioned.

"I've done research," she simply answered.

"So we burned my prop for nothing?" Marie realized in disappointment.

"Oh hell no," Damon argued. "That thing NEEDED to burn."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Calliope uses the creatures she makes to protect the author of the story until the vision is realized..."

"...and then what?" Marie asked worriedly.

"...and then she's going to eat you." Megan finished.

"Well we certainly can't let THAT happen!" Damon remarked.

"THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" Murdock yelled out.

"Calliope appears during the play. Kill her. Simple." I decided.

* * *

None of us were planning on being in the play, but Dean and I got thrown into it. The scarecrow had taken Megan before I could get there, so we went around in a panic. When Marie was singing on stage, the scarecrow came again. I ran halfway across stage after it, and decided in the back of my mind to spark up the play a little. I made a few of the lights Maeve was controlling explode and let my wings out as I ran all the way over and tackled the scarecrow. Just about the entire audience gasped at that.

Dean leaped over only to have the scarecrow throw him back across stage. I heard more gasps. The scarecrow went after him and I followed. Now we were fighting on stage for everyone to see. Scarecrow went after Marie but she ducked just in time. I reached for Dean's wooden stake and tossed it at Marie.

"No chick flick moments!" she yelled and bravely ran at Scarecrow, stabbing him. Calliope must have just died because Scarecrow exploded into purple goo all over the first few rows of the audience.

...

Everyone was dead silent until the audience slowly rose and began clapping, even the ones currently covered in goo. "Take a bow, sister," Dean whispered to me. I nodded and awkwardly did so with the others as the curtain closed for intermission.

Damon had a look of relief on his face when he saw that Megan was okay. He was ready to get the hell out of here, but she actually wanted to see the rest of the play. I kind of did, too. I thought it was hilarious seeing the girls playing Cas and I sing about how we were just going to "wait" while Dean slept. "We didn't wait, I showed Cas how to break mailboxes..." I remembered.

"With baseball bats..." Murdock finished for me. I grin at the memory.

A moment of truth happens when Marie finally acknowledges us for who we are. It's right before my favorite part of the play happens. Mary starts singing "Carry on Wayward Son" on stage. Eventually just about the whole cast came out and sang in perfect harmony.

Dean and Sam were gone. Damon poofed away with Megan. I walked up to Marie when the show was over, and she smiled. "Lynn," she acknowledged. "You really do look like Dean."

"That's what everyone says," I replied. "I wanted to ask you something. About the um... Team Colby versus Team Jackson thing."

"Who did you pick?" she asked back. "It had to be Colby. Am I right?"

I pulled out my phone to pull up the picture of Colby and I at the masquerade Dick Roman hosted. I showed it to Marie and as she was taking in Colby's appearance, I said, "Yeah, it was him. It was honestly always going to be him. But it didn't get to happen."

"Why?" Marie asked, handing me my phone back.

"Because I chose him... God was ready to forgive him for when he disobeyed. He turned him human so he could go to Heaven, because that's where Adrie was. I chose him...and he died in my arms." I have said this story before but for some reason, saying it now, I was crying. Marie looked devastated now as she went to hug me. "Jackson got sent to Purgatory with Cas and Dean, so I was alone... until I found Murdock."

"...the warlock you were dreaming about?" Marie realized. "He was... he's the one with the glasses, isn't he?"

"Yes." I said. "But anyway, my question was... how do you think she- I mean, how do you think I felt about it? The teams?"

Marie nodded. "I think you loved them equally. You could have had them both if you were allowed to."

That disturbing image will never leave my head.

"Oh, sorry," Marie apologized.

"Here, one last thing before I leave," I remembered. I go through my phone and show her a picture of my son. "His name is Clifton Castiel Winchester."

...

Marie's piercing squeals rang through my ears for what felt like hours after that.


	4. Out of the Fog

_**"In daunting darkness we will march, towards the end with desperate hearts," - Stratovarius**_

I honestly thought everything was going to be normal for once. Dean and Sam were doing well with their hunting (as far as I was told). Daddy Devil is still in the Cage with Michael, and Adam too as Maeve sadly pointed out. Nothing is coming in or out of Purgatory. Metatron is locked up.

As for his son, Nephros...

Damon had raised Nephros since birth, even before he knew that Nephros was the Alpha Nephilim (the first one ever born, how did Metatron manage that one?) so _only _nine hundred years later (he was put into a permanent sleep for most of that time thanks to Clifton's father) when Nephros learned Metatron was his real father, it screwed with his mind pretty badly. Metatron was able to brainwash him into helping him and Gadreel in recreating Heaven.

They tried to, at least. Gadreel left the dark side to help us stop Metatron. We succeeded of course. Now Nephros is back with Damon, but he is far from the same. One time I caught him crying. Good, hard tears as if he'd just lost a loved one - which he pretty much did. He told me he missed his father and not to tell Damon I saw him in this state. I gave him a hug and promised I wouldn't say a word, and I still haven't to this day.

I rub my eyes. It might take a long time for Nephros to be completely normal again. Poor guy.

Regardless, I thought life was going to be peaceful from now on, but I was wrong. Oh how wrong I was.

It starts with Castiel calling me on a Saturday morning, going on about how Hannah left her vessel and returned to Heaven. I may have over rejoiced about that. Then he went on about how a giant cathedral was engulfed by a massive angelic light and afterwards half of the cathedral exploded. "Did a bunch of angels die at once?" I wondered.

He wasn't sure, but he wanted - _needed _me to go with him. I didn't want to, but he decided to be clever and said that Gadreel was going. Now I was hands down. I have a guilty secret crush on him, and Clifton guiltily adores him. We're guilty because he killed Kevin.

Please don't tell Murdock. Or Megan. Or anyone.

Before we leave, Clifton put his tiny tan hand into mine and I zap us all to somewhere in the south, near the site of the half destroyed cathedral. "See Uncle Cas!" Clifton greeted. "Uncle Dreel!" he toddled over and hugged their legs. Murdock and Juliet gave Gadreel a short sour glare, and then promptly acted like he wasn't even there. I decided to piss them off by giving the angel a big hug.

"Let's go," Clifton urged us, leading the way as if he knew where the cathedral was. The morning sun was barely up but it was enough to make my son's shadow colored hair shine. I notice some curls were threatening to grow out, and I think it would be absolutely adorable - reminding me of Colby easily.

I remember Murdock said one time, "He gets to have long hair but I can't?"

"He's never gotten a hair cut before," I remarked to him. "I don't want him to have one yet. I love his baby hair."

"Juliet," Gadreel tried to address her. This should be interesting. "Did you know we made an agreement in Heaven, to allow the Nephilim to be among us?"

"I told her," I said quietly.

"I don't want to be around you," Juliet scowled, pushing up her pink glasses to hide the anger in her blue eyes.

"...it's not just me," Gadreel continued. "All of the angels. A lot of them want to meet you."

"Me?" she squeaked, but then quickly hid her tone.

"Yes," Gadreel confirmed.

"I'll be their friend," Juliet promised. "But I won't be your friend."

Ouch, that had to hurt what little pride Gadreel had left.

After we walked in silence for a while, the nine year old girl said, "Kevin was my friend."

"He was my friend too," Murdock finally spoke.

"Will you guys knock it off?!" I hissed.

"Gadreel redeemed himself!" Cas defended.

"Be nice to Uncle Dreel!" Clifton added. "Oooh... look!"

We all see the cathedral now. There was a faint blue light glowing on the side that got destroyed. Blue? Were angels still fighting? If there were any at all?

My son took off like a bullet towards the scene, Juliet close behind him. We started stepping over smaller pieces of rubble from the building as we approached it. "Why haven't the authorities been here?" I questioned as we neared the glowing light.

"I believe this cathedral is abandoned," Cas answered. "They may have came and then left."

"Guys?!" Juliet screeched from afar. "There's someone down there!"

"Down where?" I demanded. I sped up and saw what she meant - where the destroyed half of the cathedral once was had been replaced by a giant hole, a crater even. It was the source of the blue light.

There is a man unconscious at the bottom.

I angel-fly down there and slowly turn him over. He's a big guy. Dark skin, bald, and did I mention tall? Or did I say big?

"Recognize him?" I ask Castiel and Gadreel. They both shook their heads. "Son? Can you touch him and see?" I asked next.

"Yeah," Clifton answered. He put his hand on the guy's chest, doing his thing where he reads your thoughts and memories. "No?" he spoke, and that's his way of saying he can't read anything off of this guy.

"He has to be an angel," I decided. "If and when he wakes up, maybe we can figure out who he is. One of you grab him, let's get out of here."

Gadreel ended up being the one who had to carry the body. He gently placed him in the back of Cas' pimp car, and I had no choice but to laugh. "Where are you taking him?" Murdock asked.

"He will stay with us until he wakes up," Cas answered.

"If he wakes up," Gadreel added.

I shrugged. "Seems like the best idea we have. Call me if you find out who he is."

* * *

My next phone call is from Crowley, so now I will explain why I address him as Dad. At first, to me he was just some crossroads demon whom Becky said had a fling with my psycho birth mother, the demon Lilith. That right there sort of gives me a "step dad" vibe. I met him shortly before my twin sisters were born, and ever since, we have always been a really estranged team.

So in the end, I look at him as a father, and that's a hell of a lot better than Lucifer. Screw Daddy Devil.

No one likes that this is how I feel. And I mean no one, except maybe Clifton.

Regardless... Crowley says on the phone, _"I need you to play house for a bit and meet your fake grandmother."_

My response is, "Come again?"

_"My mother showed up out of the blue, alright? I told her that I had a family. She remotely assumed I meant my demons, but I told her..."_ he trailed off.

"You told her about me," I finished. Why didn't he just tell her about his son, Gavin?! "Fine! You owe me for this!"

_"Yeah, yeah, see you soon love."_

I explain to my son what was going on, and he was eager to go. I ask Murdock to go with us. Sure, I can take care of myself but... I do feel safer with my powerful warlock boyfriend. I poof us to... you know, wherever Crowley resides. He keeps it secret for a reason. I push past Gerald, one of Crowley's top dog demons (what a joke) and approach the King himself on his throne.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Locked up that way," he replied, pointing down the hall. "Nice to see you too." he added with sarcasm.

"Hi Lee," Clifton waved happily.

"Greetings Little Cas," Crowley waved back. I snicker since I believe Crowley is the one who came up with that name. "Anyway, Gerald can show you the way."

I roll my eyes as Gerald walks up with a smirk and escorts us to the dungeon-like rooms and unlocks the one that "Grandma" is in. There are two women chained up - one is frizzy haired with dark skin. The other is much older and pale with long, red hair.

Huh.

No wonder Crowley hated Abaddon so much.

"What's this?" the red haired woman asked me.

"...hello..." I hesitated. "...Grandmother..."

Clifton maneuvered past me and toddled in as the woman's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You are my grandchildren?" she realized.

"Yes..." I answered. "My name is Lynn, and this is my son, Clifton."

"Oh, my..." the woman remarked in shock. I opened the door all the way and looked at Murdock. He appeared nervous, very nervous. I didn't think anything of it so I gently took his hand and brought him into the dark, stone room. "You are beautiful." the lady said to me.

Clifton stares at the woman and then at Murdock - who looked ready to panic. Now I knew something was up.

"Rowena?" Murdock spoke.

I stared at him as my fake grandmother, or Rowena as he named, replied, "Always nice to be recognized. Who are you?"

"I'm Murdock," he introduced shakily. "Murdock Leroy."

Rowena appeared ecstatic. "Murdock?" she repeated. "All grown up, are we? You have your father's eyes."

"What the hell?" I interrupted rudely. "You know Crowley's mother?!"

"I knew his parents," Rowena corrected. "They were lovely people until they passed away," she looks at Murdock now. "I came to see you after they passed. Your grandfather said you had to live in the mansion by yourself until you were grown. I told him that was _ridiculous_, and offered to take you... but he wouldn't let me. It was your Cult's rule that you had to stay."

Murdock gulped. "Yeah, I briefly remember. My grandfather was a prick."

Rowena chuckled. "I briefly remember that as well."

What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? "Okay, we're done here. Nice to meet you, Grandma. Son, come on!" I yelled, grabbing Murdock's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Bye!" Clifton waved to Rowena as he quickly followed us.

Back in the throne room, Crowley raises an eye at my angry manner. "What's the matter?" Murdock asked worriedly.

"I can't be slightly bothered that you know Rowena?!" I yelled.

"Huh," Crowley spat. "She did mention Merlin a few times when I was a boy."

"HOW WONDERFUL!" I continued. "CAN THIS GET ANY MORE-"

My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I pause, hold a finger up, and pull it out to answer. "Hello?"

_"Hello Lynn, it's Cas,"_ he spoke quickly. _"The body we found is awake, and he is asking for Clifton."_

"...what?" I asked stupidly.

_"He says he needs to see Clifton Winchester right now, or the world will turn into destruction."_

"What?!" I repeated.

_"We're not in any danger. He is just sitting, saying he needs to see your son. Gadreel is trying to get more out of him."_

"I can't... I don't... I..." I look down at my three year old son. "We'll be there soon." I hang up and shake a little.

"What is it?" Murdock questioned.

"The man we found at the cathedral is awake," I answered. "And he says he needs to see Clifton."

"See me?" Cliffy spoke.

"Am I allowed to have a breakdown right now?" I wondered. "There is too much going on, I can't..."

Murdock immediately wrapped his arms around me and I felt a small jolt run through me like always - like getting a small shock but it always feels good. Then I felt Cliffy hug my leg and heard him say, "Lee, hug?"

"Absolutely not. I'm perfectly comfortable in my chair over here."

That made me grin so big. These guys know just how to cheer me up: hugs and laughter. "Thanks guys," I said, pulling away. "We'll deal with this here later. Right now, someone wants to meet my son."

"See me," Clifton jumped up. "See me!"

Yeah, this isn't going to end well.


	5. A Welcome Burden

***Characters introduced/mentioned belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Names credited at the end of the chapter. I'm borrowing the characters for writing entertainment!***

* * *

**_"Gather your psychotic masses and bring them to me," - Disturbed_**

Murdock wanted to enter Cas' apartment before we did, in case the man who demanded my son's presence turned into a threat. I had no issue with this. I held Cliffy's hand tightly as we followed him in. My emerald eyes turn to the bald, tall stranger. In the light, I saw purple marks over his dark skin.

Bruises.

...from what, I wonder?

He looks at Murdock, and then frowns at me. "Did you bring Clifton Winchester?" he asked in a sharp, clear voice.

"That's me," my three year old baby replied.

The man stared down at him and now appeared devastated. "This will not do. I need him to be grown."

"He ages normally," I remarked. "So you'll be waiting a while."

He shook his head. "Go to a time where he is grown and bring him here."

I tilt my head left. "You mean go to the future?" I realized. "Why?"

The man now spoke to Cas and Gadreel. "Castiel, Gadreel," he acknowledged. "This boy, Clifton, is the grandson of Diablo."

Castiel's face fell, and Gadreel looked terrified. "You're serious." Cas spoke shakily.

"Who are you?" Gadreel asked nervously.

"I am Tyrael," the man introduced. Hearing his name causes both angels to nearly bow to him.

"You are one of Heaven's greatest soldiers." Castiel praised. So, he is an angel after all.

"I heard you survived the fall," Gadreel added. "But no one could find you."

"Metatron managed to find me," Tyrael admitted. "He offered me to help him fix Heaven but I declined, and he let me be."

"He let you be?" Murdock repeated. "That was it? Why?"

"Tyrael was one of the very few angels who trained under the Archangels," Cas informed.

I raised my head up. "So Metatron was afraid of you. If you didn't want to join him, then that was just a loss he couldn't control. Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"I could handle him, but I would not be able to go up against his army. I do not want to hurt any of my brothers and sisters." Tyrael stated.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Cas, you said only a few trained under my Daddy Devil and the others? Who were they? Anyone we... knew?" Most of the angels I know are dead...

I see them sometimes when I dream. Therefore I'm not sure if it's really a dream, or I have a connection to Dead Angel Radio.

"There are only a few," Cas repeated, and then said sadly, "If Colby had survived his mission to protect Adrie Westfall, he would have been added to that list. No one could talk to God but I knew that Colby was one of his favorites."

"...are you serious?" I choked. I never got to fully explain who Colby or Adrie were, I was too distracted with Marie's play and the Goddess who wanted to eat her, so I will explain now: Adrie was a young prophet who lived in the 1930's. Colby, the Angel of Coal, had one job: protect Adrie as Cas mentioned. He ended up falling in love with her, which was a big no-no to the angels.

Adrie was killed by a demon named Rylie, who I hated with a passion, as did Megan; they had their own history together. Colby was stripped of his Grace, turned into a demon, and banished to Hell for a long time. I met him when I had to be in Hell for a while, and eventually Castiel yanked him out. So Colby was on earth as a demon for a while, but all this time Adrie was a ghost. She refused to go to Heaven until Rylie was dead.

She got her wish. Then Dick Roman hosted a masquerade. It was there I told Colby I was ready to be with him, as I had told Marie herself, and that was all God needed to hear to forgive him. Colby died in front of me as a human, so he could go to Heaven and be happy with Adrie.

Clifton is still holding my hand, which means he has been reading all my thoughts and memories of this story. He moves our hands around to snap me back. I look up and clear my throat. "So, uh, who is Diablo Slash Cliffy's Apparent Grandfather?"

"A fellow fallen angel," Cas answered. "You think your father was bad? Lucifer is an infant compared to Diablo."

"He was one of us, trained under the Archangels," Tyrael added. "He became too powerful and didn't want to use it for good. When he found out we were turning against him, well..."

"That was a long war," Gadreel remembered. Huh? So this must have been before he let Daddy Devil in the Garden.

"He was weakened for centuries after he lost, so we banished him to Earth..." Tyrael continued. "But he regained his strength when-"

"When his son Teivel was born in 1137," I finished. "His mother had said he was going to be corrupt and too powerful but never said why. Now I see why she didn't want to talk about it."

"Speaking of Laena," Murdock spoke. "I imagine she knows about Diablo since she, uh... birthed his son. We could use her help."

"Damon and Nephros too," I added. "Oh and Alingon - they all grew up together. Sarapai too but... she's no longer with us." I may have slightly glared at Cas to make him feel bad. He was tricked into killing her by Metatron because her heart was needed in the spell to banish angels from Heaven.

"I suggest you make haste and gather them all." Tyrael urged greatly.

* * *

I fly us to Damon's apartment in Virginia, which actually is only a few hours away from Danny and Mindy's home (really only a few seconds away if you can fly like me) in Roanoke. We stroll in to see him, Nephros, and Megan drinking alcohol and playing charades.

"Join us, sister and sister's boyfriend!" Damon laughed.

"Yes, join us Auntie and Auntie's boyfriend!" Nephros hooted. Megan raised a glass and took a long drink.

When my brother and... nephew... were taking drinks next, I said, "I have news. We found Tyrael and he says that Diablo is up and at 'em again."

Instantly Damon and Nephros spit out their drinks in unison. "Come again?!" Nephros shrieked.

"Are you screwing with my buzz, little sister?!" Damon yelled.

"How else would I even know Diablo's name? Or Tyrael? I'm not screwing around! And thanks for not telling me an evil fallen angel worse than Teivel is Cliffy's grandfather! Both of us having evil fathers is enough already!"

"We don't talk about him because he was sealed away for good," Damon scowled, sobering up. "But if Tyrael is here and he says he's back..."

"We had better tell Laena," Nephros urged.

"She's gonna freak out," I groaned. "You know, she hasn't talked to us since we told her Murdock killed Teivel!"

"He was gonna take Cliffy though!" Megan remarked.

"But Teivel was still her son," Nephros muttered. He looks at me. "How would you feel if that had been your son?"

I frown and look at Murdock. "I would never, ever forgive you."

"We might as well pick up Alingon too," Damon decided. "The gang's all getting back together... rest in peace, Sarapai."

Damon flew us all to Brazil - where Alingon currently stays. "I'll handle this," I offered. "Alingon's always been sweet on me, so..."

"You mean he has a major crush on you," Murdock pushed his thick glasses up.

"Oh relax," I rolled my eyes and pounded my fist on the large, wooden door. I won't lie, if I had never met Murdock, then... well... Alingon is good looking and all...

_You could have had them both if you were allowed to, _Marie's words repeated in my mind. Oh, geez! That was about Jackson and Colby, now Murdock and Alingon? This gives me such a horrible name!

No, damn it. I am loyal. Always.

I smiled warmly when Alingon opens the door. The Nephilim of Deception looks completely thrilled to see me. I guess it has been a while, hasn't it? "Hello Ali!" I greeted warmly. "I have some bad news for you."

"For me?" he said, tilting his head. His white hair - yes, white hair, turned slightly with him. According to Damon and Nephros he suffered a serious trauma when he was young and it turned his hair white and it now grows that color. One day I imagine he'll trust me enough to tell me what happened.

"Yes Ali, for you. Teivel's father is back, and we need to do something before the world ends or something like that."

Alingon widens his bright blue eyes in complete denial, and then looks angry. "I will protect you and your son." he promised.

Oh, I bet Murdock heard that too.

"...thanks Ali, I'll protect you too." I replied. "We're going to get Laena now, and I'd like you to come with us."

"I'll go anywhere with you," Alingon admitted. "Let's..." he peeked past me to see the others patiently waiting. "Oh... I wondered why you said us."

Murdock crossed his arms over his chest angrily, trying to tell Alingon not to be so sweet on me in front of him.

"Smooth, Alingon!" Damon chuckled.

* * *

In the capital of Greece, no one knows where to find Laena. "Sarapai was the only one who knew exactly where." Alingon remembered.

"Does anyone here speak Greek?" I wondered. "I don't know how much diversity is here, but Laena is technically ancient Nicaraguan, so maybe if we describe her to someone, they might know her."

"Got it." Nephros offered. He approaches a Greek person and says something in their language, and then some more words, and then Laena's name. The Greek person nodded and pointed behind him and laughed a little.

Bingo?

"She runs a food market just a little ways down, according to him." Nephros explained.

"Alright," I hold my son's hand. "Come on buddy, let's go see your estranged grandma."

"I don't like her," he blatantly said as we all started walking.

"To be honest me either but you still have to respect her because she is your grandmother and be lucky she is alive and able to be in your life... occasionally." I scolded sarcastically.

"Uncle Damon," Cliffy spoke next.

"What?" he replied, raising a green eye at him.

"Hold Aunt GG's hand!" he bellowed.

Megan thought this was amusing. Being called aunt is... different, I guess. Damon rolls his eyes and eventually grabs her hand and holds it tightly in his.

Alingon grinned evilly at Murdock. "Don't even think about it Decepticon."

"Again with that name!" Alingon groaned. "I am nothing like that Megatron and his evil robot army."

...yeah, I may have made us watch the Transformers series. And now since Alingon's name means "Deception" his new nickname is as Murdock called him, "Decepticon" which I find funny.

Finally we find the food market, and we instantly see Laena when we enter. She is tall, with long, black hair, tan skin, and amber eyes as bright as my son's. "Hi Grandma," Clifton spoke to her bravely. Did I sense sarcasm from my three year old? God help us.

Laena widens her eyes when she sees all of us. "Hello," she replied. "What is this?"

"Well..." I shrugged.

"Laena," Nephros addressed. "Diablo has been released."

She gasped in pure horror. "NO!" she screamed. "You're LYING!"

"Afraid not," Damon spoke. "Tyrael said so."

The poor woman looked ready to bawl her eyes out. Christ... do we even have a chance at stopping this Diablo guy?

* * *

We are all now back in Cas' apartment, and it's slightly cramped.

"Tyrael," Nephros greeted.

"Nephros," Tyrael nodded.

Gadreel looked at Nephros, Alingon, and Laena. "More Nephilim who didn't want to go to Heaven."

"I'll have nothing to do with it," Laena scowled.

"We were born here on Earth," Alingon added. "I think we're fine staying here."

Gadreel nodded. "Nephros, how are you doing?"

Oh, right. Gadreel was Metatron's top dog when he was playing God. Of course he was around Nephros.

"Fine," Nephros answered. "I'm fine."

"Anyways," I waved to get everyone's attention. "Time for a game plan. How do we find Diablo and how do we stop him?"

"We will know when he makes his move," Tyrael answered. "As for how we stop him... our best chance would be for someone of equal or greater power compared to his go up against him."

"...are you joking?" I scoffed. "Is that why you want us to go grab my son from the future?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Nephros admitted. "Also... we could... go back in time and recruit Teivel."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! HE WAS A PSYCHO WHO KILLED PEOPLE AND TRIED TO KEEP ME PRISONER AND KIDNAP MY SON!" I unleashed.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Castiel spoke. "I'm sorry Lynn. It may be one of our only options. Diablo is very powerful."

I shake horribly, holding onto Murdock. "Lynn," Laena whispered softly. "Just lie to him. Tell him if he helps us stop his father, he can have you and Clifton."

"And then we banish his ass back to his own time!" Damon chirped. "After erasing his memory, of course."

I gulped and looked down at my baby. "Well, son? Do you... do you want to meet your father?"

"Yeah," he answered.

I nodded. "Okay. But I'm not going alone."

"I'll go with you," half the people in the room offered. I nearly slapped myself. This sucks. This really, really sucks!

* * *

***Disclaimer: Tyrael and Diablo are the characters who belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I planned on writing in more characters to hopefully create some awesome battle scenes. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PEOPLES!***


	6. Back to the Future

**Hammonton, New Jersey, January 2011**

"This is the last time I saw Teivel before I watched him die at the hands of Murdock," I admitted. "This is... this is the night Bobby dies."

"Oh, man," Megan groaned. "This is when I got high off those stupid sandwiches, right?"

"What?" Damon asked curiously.

"Come on, we have to make sure we don't get seen by our old selves, or those damn Leviathans." I muttered. I have us take an alternate entrance into the warehouse so we wouldn't get discovered. Almost instantly Teivel came into sight. His back was to us, and he was facing a couple of Leviathans guarding a door.

"That's the room they locked Colby and I in," Megan realized. "He kills them and lets us out."

We silently watch the son of Diablo snap his fingers and the Leviathans get beheaded by an invisible force. "Holy shit!" Megan hissed.

He opens the door and steps back so the Past Megan and Colby step out with cautious eyes. "Look at your long hair," Damon smirked. "Hot!"

Megan punched him, as her past self and Colby took off one way and Teivel the other. "Come on, after the powerful creeper we go." Megan advised. We nodded and went on our way.

I know what happens next as we hide behind large, metal shelves and wait for our moment to come out. Past Me had just gotten stabbed in the chest with an iron blade by Dick Roman. Teivel walks up to me and kneels down. "An iron blade won't kill you, Logan."

I smack my face. "I hated how he called me by my last name."

"Get away," Past Me yelled at him. "Stalker asshole!"

"Nice choice of words sister," Damon chuckled. I glared at him.

"I keep an eye on you to make sure you are safe," Teivel continued. "Hold still," He holds his hand out to Past Me but she backs away. "I'm not going to hurt either of you." He promised.

I remember Clifton kicked inside my stomach at that moment.

Past Me barely nods as Teivel puts a hand on her shoulder, the other around the blade. He looks right at her as he yanks the blade out.

"OW!" Past Me shrieked as it was out, and Teivel tossed it to the side. Past Me fell down to all fours.

"Tell me you're all right." He said to her (should I be saying me?) and cupped her chin to make her look at him.

She growled, shooting her hand out to blast him back. "Don't touch me." she said weakly. And then what happened next-

"Did your eyes turn orange?!" Damon noticed. "What the hell?"

Teivel sighed heavily as he gets up. "When will you learn that I am not a threat?"

"Never," Past Me answered.

"I know where your friends are," he tried to play back.

"Liar," Past Me spat.

"_Actually he's not lying." _Colby greeted as he came up with Past Megan. She kicks one of the Leviathans starting to get up that Sam or Dean attacked with borax.

"We should leave." Past Megan suggested.

"What happened?" Past Me asked.

"They locked us up in some storage room, but he found us," Colby pointed at Teivel. "So I think we'll give you the slip and let you leave without us trying to kill you."

"She's coming with me." Teivel said, directly to Past Me.

"Don't even think about it," Colby said, standing in front of Past Me, to her defense. "She stays with me."

She nodded. I look at the floor nervously.

"Oh?" Teivel said. "No more Jackson then?" he said to Past Me.

"Nope, just me." Colby informed. Past Me gave him a confusing look. Past Megan stood next to them and Past Me zapped them all away. Now Teivel picks up a phone on the ground...

...son of a bitch. I wondered what happened to that thing.

He listens to something on it, and this is when I step out. "Teivel."

Startled, he turns around, and this is when I feel like I notice him for the first time. Tall, handsome, hair as dark as his son's, tan skin, and those orange eyes he got from his mother and passed down to his son. God, Clifton looks too much like him.

"...Logan?" he said in confusion.

"I'm from the future," I corrected. "I am now Winchester, not Logan. Lynn Winchester."

"I see," he said clearly. Megan and Damon come out behind me now. "...Summers? Damon?" he recognized.

"I guess I never did thank you for busting us out of that room back there," Megan spoke. "So, uh... thanks. I still don't like you though."

"No one likes this mother's reject brat," Damon insulted.

"What is this?" Teivel demanded.

"Listen," I spoke softly. "In our time, your father has been released. We're in danger. You said you wanted to protect me. Well... I need you to do that now. And protect my son."

"..._son_?" Teivel repeated. "It is a boy?"

"Yes," I said. "We'll take you back with us. You can look at him and talk to him, but you are _not_ to go anywhere _near_ him. Understand?"

"I... yes. I understand." Teivel said in defeat.

"Damon?" I look at him with a smirk.

He grins and says his favorite line. "Buckle up, we're going back to our time."

* * *

**Present time - December 2014**

In Cas' apartment, Gadreel is sat on the couch with Nephros. Clifton sits in Gadreel's lap happily. That probably feels weird for Uncle Dreel.

Alingon grinned when he saw us return - grinned at _me_, of course. He immediately frowned when he saw Teivel.

Nephros went really stiff. Laena, across the room, was froze in her place.

Teivel nearly fell over, afraid. "What is this-?" he yelped. "How are you _here_?!"

"We woke them up to help us fight the Leviathans," I answered. Laena starts to walk toward us now. We all step aside so she can look at her son.

"M-_Mother_?" Teivel sputtered.

"Hello my little devil," Laena addressed him. She raised her arm up and caressed his face with her hand.

After a moment he jumped back fearfully. "I'm not sorry for what I did!" he yelled. "But I can control myself now! You said I never would! You were wrong and you left me!"

"I know I left you," Laena spoke. "I shouldn't have abandoned my son and I can't make up for it. But I'm still your mother and you will listen to me when I tell you to use your power to defeat your father and keep everyone safe."

Teivel scowled and looked past her, and widened his eyes when he saw my son. "Is that him-?"

"Yes." I answered from afar.

Teivel gulps and takes a few steps toward him. "Hello my son." he greeted shakily.

"Hi!" Clifton returned warmly.

Teivel smiles. "What is your name?"

"Clifton," he answered proudly.

"Clifton," Teivel repeated. "I'm very happy to meet you. I am your father."

"I know," Clifton continued. "You're a bad guy."

Aw, shit, I would laugh right now. That has to be the biggest blow to one's pride ever - when your child says you're a bad person.

Teivel looked highly emotional now. "I'm sorry Clifton." he apologized.

"Okay, time's up," I called out. "Go in another room. Damon, keep an eye on him. I want Megan and Murdock to go with me to get my older, future son."

Damon clicked his tongue and followed a very confused Teivel out. "This will be interesting." Megan admitted.

* * *

I travel us to the year 2032, where Clifton should be twenty one years old. Jesus. I'm honestly scared.

It seems my extremely large home is still in existence in the woods. Question is, do I still live here? We slowly creep forward and look in the windows on the side of the house, but then we can hear a lot of talking from the backyard.

Now we slowly tip toe down the side of the house and look into the backyard, where a ton of people are.

I see myself, wearing a rather short black dress. Murdock raises an eye. "Yeah, no thanks." I shook my head. The future Murdock is dressed in a suit. Now I raise an eye.

Future Megan has her blonde hair long again. She might as well be Lady Maya since she looks all grown up here.

"Why am I wearing glasses?" she asked, looking at her future self.

"Time to visit the eye doctor," I shrugged. I'm trying to figure out who all these teenage kids are. One is a boy with... _silver_ hair and big green eyes. He's sitting with a girl with long, dark brown hair about the same style as mine, and...

Her eyes are the same shade of grey as Murdock's.

I nudge him and point over at her. "I think that's our daughter."

Murdock pushes his glasses up and stares. "Oh my Merlin," he gasped. "I think you're right!"

"Then does that mean..." Megan glanced over at her future self. A boy with caramel blonde hair and blue eyes was with her, and it looked like they were throwing jokes at each other. Meanwhile I look for Damon, and a girl with the same caramel blonde hair with GREEN eyes was throwing confetti at him.

"Knock that off, Kori!" Damon scolded. "How old are you again? You're never gonna stop being a brat!"

"Mom!" Kori yelled across the yard. "Dad called me a brat again!"

Future Megan simply sighed and shook her head. The boy with her laughed and walked over to a pair of men who were playing a game of cards.

"So those are clearly your kids. Twins!" I exclaimed to Megan. "Damon's gonna trip over that!"

"Could you not tell him?" Megan requested. "You told me he acted a little weird when Cliffy was born because..."

"...yeah," I remembered. "He said he almost had a kid of his own but Daddy Devil ruined that for him. Alright, we won't tell him."

"Xavier, I swear to God if you tell Charlie what's in my hand-" the one man playing cards said to Megan's son.

"Go on, tell me!" the other man encouraged. He had a slight stubble, floppy blonde hair and big blue eyes that widened with his evil grin.

I look at Megan. "Charlie, as in... Exarp's son Charlie?"

"My Charmander's all grown up," Megan fake sobbed.

"Yeah, he's like Charizard now," Murdock suggested.

I roll my eyes. How is it I still haven't met Charlie yet until now? In the future of all times and places? Hold up...

The man playing cards against Charlie is no doubt Clifton. He looks a lot more tan though... maybe it's just because he's bigger? It's definitely him - those amber eyes, the outline of Sam's face, and... oh yeah, Dean's smile.

"Cliffy gets hot," Megan bluntly admits.

I glare at her. "That's my _son_!"

"What is this?" we hear from behind us. The three of us turn around to see Juliet. I know it's her because I've seen her future self before but from a different timeline, a different future I prevented. A boy is with her of about nine years old, with curly dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He looked incredibly confused.

"Hi Jules," I greeted. "We don't mean any harm. We just need to talk to my son."

Juliet raised her blue eyes suspiciously. "Fine, but I'm watching you. Zach, stay close to me."

"I'm not that little anymore, Mom," Zach groaned.

I grinned. "Your son?" I assumed.

"Yes, Zachariah's his name," Juliet introduced.

"After your father, the angel Zachariah?" I realized. "Oh, wait until Dean hears this!" after I laugh, I decide it was time for us to make our presence known. I lead us out into the backyard, where everyone now looks at us.

"What the hell?" Future Me crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait, wait, wait. I think I know what this is."

"Do you-?" I said to her/me.

"It's about Diablo, isn't it?" Future Me realized. "Damn, it's been eighteen years already?"

My future daughter stood up and looked at us. Lord, she looks like Murdock and I. "You look so young." she noticed.

Murdock was tripping big time. "What-what's your name?"

"Leay," she introduced. "The L-e comes from your mother, Lecta, and the a-y comes from Mom's mother, Lindsay." she clarified.

"Excuse me, I may cry now," I held up a finger so I could take a time out.

Future Murdock nudged at Leay to approach us. She went in front of my Murdock and waved. "Hi, Dad from the past."

Murdock clearly wasn't ready for this. "Are-are you eating your VEGETABLES?!"

Everyone broke out in laughter. "Yes, I am," Leay answered. "And we eat clam chowder every time we watch _Doctor Who_."

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Murdock cheered, and gave her a high five. Megan looks over at her future self and children awkwardly.

"Kori and Xavier, huh?" she named. "After Kevin and Exarp?" she realized.

"I didn't approve at first but then I thought what the hell," Damon admitted.

For some reason I can't look at either Clifton or Leay, so instead I look at the silver haired boy keeping quiet. "Who's your father?"

He gave me a sly smile. "Just call me Troy, your great nephew, and leave it at that."

Great nephew... "Nephros? Really? He mans up?" I realized. "And your mama?"

Damon grinned. "Let's leave that as a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

"So, is this when I'm supposed to go back with them to kill some bad guys?" Clifton spoke.

"Bad guys? It's just one." I corrected him.

"Oh no," Future Me interrupted. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Great," I groaned. "Well we should go back now then." I have a feeling Leay is looking at me so I have no choice but to look back. "I'll uh... see you in a few years, yeah?"

She nods.

"Just one thing," Clifton continued. "I don't go anywhere without my best friend here." he points at Charlie.

"He can come," Megan said excitedly. "Right? Is that what happens?"

"Yeah, things would change if he didn't," Future Megan input. "Just make sure they come back safe!"

Clifton pushes past his sister and takes my arm. "Ready when you are, Mama."

Okay, I'm ready to faint now. My future son just called me _Mama_.

I can't handle-

Everything was blurry for a while, but when I could finally concentrate, my future son was looking directly at me. "I forgot how weak your emotional stability was when I was little," he spoke. "Get it together, Mama," he scolded. "We have work to do."

"I know," I moaned. "Are we back in 2014? You... you know your father is here?"

"Yes, and yes, already spoke to him. And tiny me. Damn, I was cute."

I nearly slap myself.

"Now come on. Tyrael's getting ready to share his game plan. I think you're gonna have to do some time traveling again." Clifton pulled me off the bed.

"Of course," I groaned. "Who am I getting this time?"

"You'll see."


	7. But It's Better If You Do

_**"And isn't this exactly where you'd like me? I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know," - Panic! At The Disco**_

When I follow my future son out of the room I woke up in, I realized we were no longer in Castiel's apartment. We were at Megan's safehouse in Michigan, which to select few, was really now known as Miraak and Lady Maya's house.

Gadreel looked incredibly nervous. It was bad enough Megan hated him for killing Kevin... now he was staring at her nine hundred year old twin grandmother. Murdock tried to explain to everyone about the whole dopplaganger ordeal, but in all honesty, we don't really understand it either.

Miraak is the alpha Dragon Priest. Lady Maya is what I call, "The Original Megan" when it comes to the looks, at least. She hasn't chopped all her hair off like Megan has though, so it's been easier to tell them apart.

"We called for backup," Damon waved his hand up to get my attention. "Meet the Anti-Diablo army! Now open for recruitment!"

I need to wake up some more. I just noticed how many people are in here. There is Murdock, Clifton, Future Clifton, Future Charlie, Juliet, Gadreel, Castiel, Tyrael, Teivel, Nephros, Laena, Alingon, Damon, Megan, Miraak, and Lady Maya. Those are the ones I already knew were here.

There are others here too. Jamie, and four of Gabriel's children. Phoenix is only four, so I doubt she'll be here, helping us fight evil. Next I see Drew Copperfield, a handsome young man around my age, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He is yet another Nephilim, and yes he is another one I rescued from Dick Roman, just like Danny and Mindy. Drew doesn't like fighting, and I'd guess it's because he needs a cane to walk, and he's just got a calm personality for the most part.

Of course Balthazar is here, along with his butt buddy Ciar. Ciar is the angel grandfather to Jasper's youngest daughter. Ugh, I won't even get into it, my family tree is so twisted.

The other new person I see, I don't recognize... I think. She's an angel. Her vessel has blue eyes and... _silver_ hair. Why is that familiar? It's going to bug me now.

There is a swift knock on the front door. Megan flew past everybody to answer it. "Jinx!" she greeted when she swung the door open. Jinx? The Pokemon lady Megan spoke to on the phone to get info on Calliope? Cas mentioned her a while ago. She is a skinwalker. A pretty one at that. The lady following Megan in was tall, with long hair the same chocolate shade as Lyra's, and green eyes darker than my own. She looked like a nice lady but also fierce at the same time.

I noticed Nephros started standing up straighter. Miraak grunted from afar. "Nice to meet a fellow alpha."

...fellow alpha? Miraak, alpha Dragon Priest. Nephros, alpha Nephilim. And now... this Jinx lady is an alpha? Alpha Skinwalker?

Nearly everyone looks shocked now, especially Megan. "It's not a big deal," Jinx shrugged. "Normal skinwalkers turn into one animal. I can turn into any animal."

Juliet looked excited now. That's probably because she can talk to animals. No joke. Jinx was about to become her best friend, whether she liked it or not.

Lady Maya looked at Nephros briefly. Remember when I mentioned Nephros crying to me over missing Metatron? During that same breakdown, he was going on about missing her too. Damon told me he introduced them when they were young, but by then, Miraak was already set on Maya, so Damon wasn't going to screw with him. Regardless, it's obvious Nephros fell in love with our lovely Maya.

"I could never have her," he sobbed to me. I had to shut him up when he wanted to blow Miraak up with modern day explosives he knew nothing about.

Now Lady Maya leans on Miraak and says loud enough for everyone to hear. "Love, you know you could give them a lot more of your strength if they could see your true face."

Everyone appears confused now - well, except Damon and Nephros. "For those of you who don't know," Lady Maya started. "Miraak and I were not allowed to be together in our time. The dragons, whom Miraak and his kind were to worship, had him in a tomb for a very long time, unable to wake up..."

"...until Kevin and I drove through here..." Megan muttered to herself. Jinx put a friendly arm around her.

"It was barely a few days after I gave birth to my daughter, Maye," Maya continued. "The dragon priests loyal to Miraak took me into safety. The dragons wanted me dead. The dragon priests had me in my own tomb to sleep for a very long time as well, promising they would convince the dragons that I was indeed dead. They were to return, wake me up, and take me far away so I could be with my daughter."

A long pause went by.

"...but that obviously never happened. Something had to have gone wrong. I didn't get woken up right away. Instead, I slept for over nine hundred years, until this young man woke me up." Maya pointed at Murdock.

"Aw, it was nothing," Murdock remarked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"But, before any of this ever happened, my humans of our time tried to get me away from Miraak," Maya went on. Miraak started to look very nervous. "They had a wizard use an illusion spell to hide Miraak's true face from me, hoping I would be intimidated enough to leave him. Thankfully, how do I put it... Miraak and the wizard were friends, so he used some of my blood to alter the spell. I am the only one who can see his true face. Since no one else can, no one else can see his true power." Maya finished.

"So if the spell was lifted, he turns into a hundred percent badass?" Jamie realized.

"Yes," Maya confirmed.

"Who was the wizard?" Murdock asked. "Maybe I can undo the spell."

"Actually, his name was very similar to yours," Maya remembered. "His name was Merlin."

Damon grinned while some of the people in the room were ready to trip, including myself. "Merlin?!" Murdock repeated. "I'm his heir! I can definitely undo that spell!"

"Good, let's go outside," Miraak urged, trudging towards the front door, followed by Maya and Murdock.

"...anyways," I sighed. "Tyrael, game plan?"

"Yes," the bald angel spoke. "I know for a fact Diablo has begun to release what he calls his Lesser Evils. They aren't as powerful as him, but they are just as bad as him."

Damon snickered. "Lesser Evils... they're just Knight of Hell rejects who cried to Diablo when Daddy Devil and Cain didn't want them."

"So they're demons?" Lyra realized.

Danny and Mindy looked excited at the idea of fighting ancient demons. "You are children," Tyrael scolded them. "Are you ready to battle?"

"Hell yeah!" Danny exclaimed, raising his fist up.

"We're not children!" Mindy pouted.

Tyrael looked slightly annoyed. "We should separate, until the Lesser Evils have arisen, and we take them out, one by one." he decided.

I look to my future son. "You told me I was going to grab someone else from a different time?"

He grinned like his Uncle Dean. "You or Aunt Gorgeous won't like who it is, though."

Aunt Gorgeous? Who is he...

Megan raises an eye at him. "Are you referring to me?"

Future Clifton chuckled, looking at his younger and current self across the room. "I called you GG, yes? Ever think about what it meant?"

Megan shrugged. "He, or... you, or... whatever! I figured he couldn't say my name right when he started talking and now it just stuck."

My current Clifton wrapped his arms around my leg while my future Clifton now emerged into laughter. "That may be true, but 'GG' is just short for 'Gorgeous', darling."

I look down at my three year old trying to hide. "Is this true, son?"

"...yeah..." he answered as innocently as he could.

"Either way, I think Mother knows the truth about our taste in women," Future Clifton grinned, referring to himself and his toddler self.

"Oh yeah," I agreed. "You have a thing for-"

Future Clifton took Megan's hand gently. "Gorgeous, if you had red hair, I'd have to call you Emma and steal you for myself." he admitted.

Jinx and Drew both raised an eye, as if they knew what Clifton spoke of. Meanwhile, Damon only cared about the second part. "Oh hell no, nephew, that's it!" he hissed, tackling my 5'10 future son to the ground and wrestling with him. My motherly instinct took me a step forward to defend my son, until Jasper loudly interrupted:

"SO, HOW ABOUT WE ALL SPLIT UP LIKE TYRAEL SAID AND LOOK FOR DIABLO'S DEMONS?"

In a short five minutes, mostly everyone left. Teivel was watching the brawl from afar, cheering his son on. When I felt like they'd had enough, I grabbed Clifton's arm and yanked him away. "Aw, come on!" he whined like a baby. "We were having fun!"

"Oh, grow up," I scolded my kid, adult or not. "Now tell me who I'm supposed to go kidnap next."

"Some demon I can't really remember," Clifton answered. "Damon said he's a Knight of Hell reject also."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head, as do Megan's. "Don't tell me it's... _Rylie_?"

"Yes, that's him," Clifton confirmed. "Is there a problem?"

"Is this how you felt when they suggested to get Teivel?" Megan asked me. "I hate Rylie. A lot. What good will he be?"

"Pit up a reject against a fellow reject..." Damon caught on. "I don't think Rylie ever knew that I got out of Hell. Honestly, the last time I saw him was when I had to tell him he was rejected. _Multiple_ times. Maybe I can convince him that the Knights of Hell are still kicking."

"Sounds solid," Future Clifton said.

Lyra poked her head into the conversation. "Forgive me, I may have been possessed by a Leviathan at the time, but is Rylie the one who had that giant sniper rifle?"

_"Take that, Leviathan bastard."_

_"No! Not Lyra!"_

I violently winced from the memory when I felt both Cliftons' holding onto me. "Snap out of it, Mama," Big Clifton urged. "You slip into memories so easily..." he looks at his younger self on the other side of me. "You've got to start helping her control this, alright?"

"Okay," the three year old answered. "Help Ma."

Big Clifton frowned. "You're a few months away from turning four. You've got to stop talking like a baby. Mama, why do you let it go on so long?"

I stuttered for a minute. "You're always going to be my baby." I admitted. Little Clifton smiled in response.

A moment later, Murdock entered the house, followed by Lady Maya and... Miraak?

Oh my...

He was no longer the giant, 6'6 brown eyed and brown haired dragon priest. He was now 5'11 with blue eyes, light brown hair, and a perfect stubble. He was seriously handsome.

"Holy Grandpa," Megan remarked.

"There's the Miraak I remember," Damon smirked.

I pulled away from my sons to take Murdock's hand, and then look at Megan. "When was the last time we saw Rylie?" I asked.

"In Italy, at the church where he died," Megan remembered.

"Well, that won't work. Before that?" I wondered. "...it was in the Amazon right? That was a couple of months before the church. Where was he all that time?"

"Had to have been here," Megan groaned. "Great."

Murdock looked incredibly confused. "What did I miss?"

* * *

**December 20, 2010**

So just as I sent us back about four years in time, I had forgotten that there was a massive anti-angel powers force field covering almost the whole Amazon jungle.

_"Wait, I thought it was a rain forest?"_ I remember Megan asking.

_"Same thing!"_ I remember yelling. Suddenly I blink, and realize Clifton was right. I do slip into my memories a lot.

_"I should warn you though. When you leave the village and go for the artifact, there's some kind of blasted force field that strips us powerless." Balthazar explained._

_"Are you kidding?" I deadpanned. "Who put it there? Can you remove it?"_

_"No, I can't. It's way too old to even try and tango with it."_

I come back to reality when Murdock squeezed my hand. It appears we're in some sort of trench in the ground. "This is comfy." Big Clifton mused. I look up - yep, we're in the underground cave Colby and I discovered. The lake is to the left of us; on the bottom of it is where half of a Nephilim artifact was resting. Ahead of us, across the cave clearing, was the massive wall decorated in every Nephilim's name written in Enochian. Behind that wall lies Nephros, Alingon, Laena, and Sarapai. Sleeping, because I haven't woken them up yet.

Clifton puts his hand on my shoulder to prevent me from delving into the memories again.

"Is that you?" Murdock recognized. The three of us look at the wall to see indeed me - four months pregnant. Oh, those were the days. Colby was standing next to me, holding the artifact from the lake.

Murdock no doubt recognized him from pictures of a masquerade I went to. "Is curls over there the guy you won't talk about around me? Colby?"

Curls. Yes. I used to love plucking Colby's hair whenever I was with him. "So did your sisters." Clifton added, clearly reading my mind since he was still touching my shoulder.

"Yes Murdock, that's Colby," I finally spoke.

"Should we try and climb up the way we came down?" Colby wondered.

"Yeah you do that. The prego girl will point and laugh." The old me replied. I chuckled to myself. The three of us watched them turn around to try and find another way out when someone appeared in front of them. He was tall, with light green eyes and brown hair slyly similar to Drew's.

"I'll take that, Zombie," Rylie ushered at the artifact Colby held.

"No," he denied.

"We may be powerless but I'm still taller than you, _boy_. Hand it over or I kill the hybrid." Rylie threatened.

Murdock gets very angry now. "It's okay, love. Just watch." I whispered to him.

"You won't." Colby remarked.

"Really? I don't care about Crowley or Teivel, or that she's mommy'ing another hybrid." Rylie spat.

Colby growled. "Try it." He threatened back.

Rylie tilted his head while now grinning at the old me. "You're pretty. Just like this Zombie's Prophet. What was her name? _Westfall_? Y'know her father went crazy after I killed her," He pointed out. "He killed the maid and then blew his _brains_ out."

"No…" Colby said, clearly stunned.

"I heard that Jackson can go on a really bad rage if pressed. I wonder what would happen if I killed you?" Rylie said amusingly. The old me flinched and gasped when all of a sudden Rylie was hit from behind, and soared to the ground. After watching him fall... again, I look up to see Jackson lowering a shotgun.

"I would be pretty pissed," he said with a smirk. It boggles me to see the old Jackson like this. Now, in my time, he's human, living with his children I kidnapped from when he first lived as a human in the late 1700's. Long story.

Moments later, Jackson took the old me away, followed by Colby after he kicked Rylie in the head three times. Now the three of us climb out of the trench and trudge over to Rylie. "I'm not touching him." I said sternly.

"I don't like demons," Murdock pointed out.

"Good thing I came then," Clifton smirked, kneeling down to turn Rylie over. We all hear a sudden footstep and look ahead...

...to see Colby looking right back at us with a very confused look on his face.


	8. All This And Heaven Too

_**"All my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling," - Florence and the Machine**_

"Lynn?" Colby was the first to speak. "Why aren't you..." it takes a second to click in. "Are you _time_ traveling?"

"Yes," I answered. "We're here to kidnap Rylie for a while."

"What the hell for?" he demanded angrily. "I'd kill him right now if it wasn't for that stupid barrier blocking our powers."

I shouldn't say this, but... "You'll get your revenge soon enough."

"Seriously?" Colby squeaked. "When do I kill him? Wait, never mind. I want it to be a surprise."

"It will definitely be a surprise," I encouraged. "But you'll know when the time is right."

"So, uh... who are the guys with you?" Colby wondered. "Mine and Megan's replacements?"

Ah, crap. Yep, this is the Colby I secretly longed for. The Colby who was an angel turned demon. The Colby who believed Adrie was already in Heaven and he was locked out. The Colby who was my best friend when I was in Hell for ten years. The Colby who was in love with me... and the Colby I was in love with.

I remember when Metatron locked up Heaven and the fear of never seeing him up there again terrified me to no end. Of course that's over now, and I can see Colby anytime. At Adrie's house of course. That's their Heaven.

I honestly can't stand it. I feel so awful because Murdock has no idea how I feel; there's a reason I don't talk about Colby around him. Without another doubt in my mind, I leap over to my curly haired Colby and hug him as tightly as I could.

Clifton chuckled once under his breath, and I wasn't sure what Murdock was doing. Was he mad? Sad? Should I feel bad or does he understand? A dark thought I'd been hiding away decided to come to light: why did God have to take Colby from me? He waited so long for me to choose him over Jackson and once I did, he was gone, just like that.

"You need to catch up with the others," I suggested. "I'm moments away from having a panic attack on Balthazar's boat on the river."

Colby raised an eye as I pulled away. "He has a boat-?"

"Just go, and keep the Nephilim artifacts safe." I advised.

"Alright, well... see ya!" Colby turned and ran to exit the cave. I tried my hardest not to shake and looked down at Rylie, who was starting to wake up.

"Shit," I muttered.

"I got him," Clifton promised. He picked the demon up and lounged him over his shoulder. "So how do we get out of here?"

"We're powerless so..." I had a thought. "Spells can be casted, though. Murdock, you wouldn't happen to know any time traveling spells, would you?"

"Of course I do, I'm the highest level of Warlock, remember," he finally spoke. Before he started to chant, he grinned and said Damon's favorite line, "Buckle up."

Moments later, we were back home in 2014. "Get him the hell out of here!" Megan roared at the sight of Rylie.

"Absolutely, gorgeous," Clifton obeyed, dragging a now half awake Rylie outside.

"That's it, my son's strange crush on you really freaks me out," I said to Megan. She only shrugged in response.

Damon appears now, going towards the door. "Time for me to convince Rylie to help us out."

* * *

Over the next few days, Rylie was strangely obedient to Damon. Clearly he believed Damon's lies about leading a new pack of Knights of Hell. He was a completely different... not a person. Demon. A different demon.

Meanwhile, I was lounging in Miraak and Maya's house, listening to Megan introduce Charlie to Luna. "Exarp's son," Luna repeated. "You look just like him."

"So I've been told," Charlie grinned.

When I said I was lounging, I meant I was laying on the couch, using Nephros' leg as a pillow. Little Cliffy was laying next to me for some much needed cuddling, until... yes, the phone call that changes the entire situation fell upon me.

"Hello," I answered glumly into my phone.

_"Well hello there,"_ came Metatron's voice on the other end. _"Don't worry, your big brothers have me all locked up in a room to a chair. I told them I wasn't going to help them unless I saw my son first. So if you'd like to do us a favor..."_

"You're joking," I gave up on taking things seriously at this point. I answered my phone to Metatron, who's supposed to be locked up in Heaven. "Prove it. Where are they?"

_"We're here,"_ Sam spoke. _"You're on speaker."_

"What are you trying to get out of him?" I wondered. Cliffy has already read my thoughts, and wasn't sure how to feel.

_"Dean wants the Mark removed, and Metatron says he knows how to do it... if he sees his son first."_ Sam explained.

"I'm currently responsible for him," I sighed, glancing up at Nephros. "I'm gonna catch Hell for it, but... fine. We'll be there shortly." As I hang up, I sit up and stare at Nephros. "Your father wants to see you."

"I thought he was with Ry..." Nephros stopped. "You mean... my real father? Metatron?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "Okay everyone, who wants to see _Metatron_?" I asked with the greatest amount of sarcasm.

* * *

Now at the Bunker, Clifton takes off like a bullet, yelling, "See Tron!" and sped all the way to the dungeon.

Nephros is shaking a little bit. "You sure you want to see him?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." he answered without a doubt.

I raised my head. "He took care of you, didn't he?" I realized. "Like a real father."

"Yes, just as good as Damon did when I was a child," Nephros admitted. Now I wonder how Nephros would have turned out if Metatron had known about him before. Probably just as cocky I bet.

"Could you go with me?" Nephros requested.

"Of course I'll go with you," I replied. "Luna, walk with us too. I want to get to know you more." Actually, I just want to know why she looks so familiar. You'd think I'd remember a lady with silver hair.

Silver hair...

Hmmm...

"My real name is Levanael," Luna introduced.

"Angel of Moon," I realized. "I know about you, and... I read the books Chuck wrote that were about Megan."

Luna rolled her eyes and found herself walking closer next to Nephros. He didn't seem to mind... then again, he's as spaced out as Damon. Now that I think about it, why _did_ Luna want to come? Ha! It sure as hell isn't to see Metatron, but rather his son.

I'm easily amused.

_"Hi Tron!"_ What makes my son act so friendly toward bad people? I had asked myself this question when Clifton treated Gadreel the same way. Ugh, he knows how I think... why can't I know how he thinks?

"Hi there," Metatron greeted. "Hello Miss Winchester. Hello son."

When Nephros hears that, and sees him chained to a chair, he loses it. He cries like a lost little boy and ran in to hug him. Even I felt bad when Metatron couldn't hug him back due to being chained up. "Stop crying," Metatron scolded. "I told you we'd see each other again. Did you doubt me?"

"N-never," Nephros stuttered.

"Alright," Dean grumbled from across the dungeon. "You got to see your kid, now tell us what we want to know."

Nephros turned and narrowed his green eyes at my brother. "If you do anything to Father-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

Just a few minutes later my brothers come storming out of the dungeon, in disbelief that the first step in removing the Mark of Cain was that they needed The First Blade. "What did you expect?" I asked them.

"Maybe Dean has to cut the Mark off with the Blade," Luna suggested as a joke. It caused Nephros to grin slightly. The door to the dungeon was left open, so Metatron was looking at us.

"Levanael," he called out. "Come here for a second."

"It's Luna," she groaned. "What do you want?"

Silence.

"Come on," Cliffy gracefully took Luna's hand. He led her into the room to face a smirking Metatron.

"You know, I forgot to ask the last time Gadreel and I saw you," he started. "Your little group is still running, right? The Powers or what not? Responsible for making sure the rules are followed and humans are protected from demons? Awesome job on all of that, by the way."

"Yes," Luna answered sternly.

"I could tell that you're too smart to be in The Powers," Metatron admitted. "But maybe that's a good thing. You're the only one left. Doesn't that make you the leader?"

Luna clearly hadn't thought of that. "Yes, in a sense."

Metatron smirked again. "Who were the other two members? Oro and Exarp? Maybe you could recruit some less dumber angels this time."

My son took serious offense to this and disappeared into thin air. "Oops," I remarked. "You just pissed off a three year old."

Seconds later, he reappears with Megan. Metatron frowned now as she said, "I just got told you called Exarp stupid."

I snickered as Metatron looked guilty and confused. Megan was seconds away from swinging at the angel when his son grabbed her wrist and nearly threw her back. "Get out of my way!" she demanded.

"Megan, even _I_ wouldn't try anything on Tron in front of his son." I interrupted. "Clifton just likes to start drama."

A three year old smart enough to start a fight? Oh, boy. I wonder how smart my future daughter, Leay is.

"Come on Megan," Luna encouraged. "Let's get out of this room so you can cool off."

"Fine," she scoffed. As the pair turned around, Metatron laughed.

"I see the way you eye my boy, Levanael! All I can say is GOOD LUCK! He's smitten with that Lady Maya!"

He was promptly ignored so he looks at me. "Is it true Lady Maya looks just like Megan?"

"Yeah," Cliffy answered for me.

"What a shame," Metatron insulted.

"Father," Nephros warned. "_I'm_ going to be the one to "try something" on you if you don't stop."

I found this absolutely hilarious.

* * *

It was me who had to call Crowley and tell him to fetch The First Blade. We were all sat in the library, just waiting around. Megan had left because honestly... she didn't like being around Metatron, and this is the place where Kevin died. It's just too hurtful for her.

Dean remarked he was going to make a sandwich. Crowley calls me back and says he's got the Blade but of course, he's gonna hold onto it until we know for sure what to do with it. By the time I was off the phone, I felt it was long overdue for Dean to be back.

"Guys..." I uttered. "Where is Dean?"

Clifton ran to the kitchen and yelled out, "He's not here!"

Nephros was the first to react. He dashed like a bullet to the dungeon and we all followed. By the time I caught up, Nephros used his angel mojo to burst through the locked door, and started shrieking. Metatron was screaming while beaten to a pulp and Dean was cutting his chest up with an angel sword. I knew without a doubt Nephros would kill Dean on the spot and it would be so easy.

I can't let that happen. I zap across to get ahead of Nephros, and grab Dean's shoulders and throw him to the side. "Father," Nephros sobbed, undoing his chains. I put my palms on Metatron's cheeks to make him look at me.

"He's gonna get worse," he groaned. "If they ever ask me for help again, I'll choose death."

Sam went over to Dean while Cas said to me, "He wasn't supposed to be harmed. He has to go back."

"No," Nephros nearly wailed. "I just got him back."

I yank Metatron up and out of the chair. "Stop crying," he scolded Nephros yet again. "You'll see me soon enough."

"I'll take him back," I offered. "I don't need to wait for the door to Heaven at the playground to open. All I have to do is this-" I snap my fingers and instantly Metatron and I were in Heaven, at the entrance to the jail. Ingrid looks on high alert when she sees how wounded Metatron is. "Hey, at least I brought him back." I spoke. "I could have easily put him in a room with Megan... again."

"Please," Metatron groaned. "Just put me back in my cell."

"With pleasure," Ingrid replied, helping me drag him down the hall of the jail. It takes me back to when I'd gotten locked up again- oops, here I go again, off into a memory.

_Castiel and Gadreel are locked up in different cells. Hannah opens Cas' cell and orders me in, then she makes Cliffy go into Gadreel's cell next door._

_"Are you kidding me?" I hissed. "He's three years old! You're going to separate a child from his mother?!"_

_"Which is why you shouldn't have brought him with you!" Cas scolded. "How did you get up here, anyway?"_

_"Don't worry about that!" I growled. "And there is no Lynn without Clifton, okay? There just isn't. Just like there's no Dean without Sam. It just doesn't fuckin' happen."_

_Clifton presses his face against the cell bars. "Muh," he said. "I can't see you."_

_"I know, baby, but I'm here," I replied. "Just stay calm."_

_"I want out."_

_"I know you do, but Hannah won't let us."_

_"See Hannah," he said to the angel. "I want out."_

_"No," she told him._

_"I want out! See Muh! See Cas!"_

When Metatron is safely locked in his cell, he watched me as I stood still. "Can I be honest with you, Lynn?" he requested.

"Just say it," I muttered.

Metatron faked a smile. "I think Murdock is going to die."

I flare my emerald eyes at him. "Excuse me-?"

"You've had the most _awful_ luck with relationships," he continued. "Alastair's dead in Hell, you've never made a move on Castiel, Colby went to Heaven, you turned Jackson human. I have a feeling you're going to lose Murdock next."

"Shut the hell up!" I exclaimed. "You know, I have tolerance for you only because of Nephros and Clifton! But that doesn't mean you can say shit like that!"

Metatron gave me that "I'm hot stuff" smile I hate a lot. "I'm an expert on stories, Lynn. I know how yours is going to end."

I won't listen to this. I zap myself back to the Bunker and grab Clifton. "We're going home." I told him and flew us there. "Find Juliet and ask her to start a movie for you, okay? I'll make dinner in a little while." I finished when I set him down.

"Okay," Cliffy replied, running through the house to look for his Juju. I fled to my room and thankfully found my love on the bed, watching television.

"Murdock," I broke out, trying so hard not to cry.

"Hey," he said back. "Everything okay?"

"I haven't decided," I answered, crawling on the bed and pulling him into my arms for a passionate kiss. He seemed surprised for a second but finally kissed me back, moving the hair out of my face. "You know I love you." I said honestly.

"Only if you know I love you too," he said happily. I barely nod as we kiss each other some more while I think, _Metatron is wrong. I won't let anything happen to Murdock._


	9. Hunter Eats Hunter

I have a dog. He's not just a dog, he's a skinwalker who morphs into a German Shepherd. He was involved in a case with Sam and Dean, and for reasons unknown, Eve directed him to me. He's been with us ever since, and is closest with Juliet.

Now that I think about it, I've never seen him in his human form.

"Lucky, prepare to meet your maker," I said sarcastically as we entered Miraak and Maya's house. Jinx instantly turned her gaze onto us, as if she could sense Lucky. She probably did, who knows what alphas can really do. Lucky raised his ears at her and immediately knelt down as best as a dog could do.

"Oh stop that," Jinx scolded. Lucky obeyed and stood up on all fours. "By the way, Lynn," Jinx continued. "Your daughter Juliet is smitten with Elliot."

"She's not my real..." It just hit me what she said. "Elliot? Who is Elliot?"

"A pack of horse skinwalkers have been following me around for a while," Jinx admitted. "Elliot is one of them. He is about the same age as Juliet."

"That makes perfect sense," I realized. "She loves horses and cowboys after an experience she had a couple years ago..."

_"Can I go, Lynn? Please, please?" Juliet had begged._

_"To the 1800's? Why?"_

_"I wanna see horses! And cowboys, real cowboys!"_

_"Real cowboys?"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

Lucky lightly growled, and it sounded like he was... _jealous_. He turned and jumped over to the window and peeped through to look outside. "Backyard, Lucky." Jinx cleared her throat. Lucky whined embarrassingly and dashed past us into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Damon asked from the green sofa he and Megan were laying together on. "And where the hell's Little Nephew at?"

"He's always been overprotective of Juliet," I answered. "And little Clifton is visiting some family in Colorado for a few days."

"That is probably wise," Tyrael spoke from afar as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room with Castiel and Gadreel. "I have found a trace of one of Diablo's Lesser Evils."

"About time," I swat the air with the back of my hand. "Where's he at?"

"We believe he is in India," Castiel answered. "And we believe he is not alone."

"Oh, great, we get to take on two Lesser Evils at once?" Murdock realized.

"Not exactly," Gadreel spoke. "There is a witch with him. An old, powerful witch named Magdha."

Damon groaned. "She is a pain in the ass. She made these creatures called Hagravens, and boy-"

"They're a pain in the ass too," I finished. "I know just who to bring for this mission."

* * *

Tyrael was still hesitant on having Danny and Mindy around, since they were only fifteen, but they were eager to help once I offered them a chance to fight some more Hagravens. Big Clifton was patting Mindy on her head, enjoying that he was temporarily older than her. Danny threatened to dump a bucket of goo on him.

"Could you call that hunter who Emily enjoyed?" Balthazar asked me.

"You mean Garth?" I assumed. That man is one of my best friends. "He's a werewolf now. I think he retired."

"This is exciting," Jinx admitted from afar. "I haven't fought anything in a while."

"I never thought I would see Magdha again," Teivel muttered to himself.

"None of us did," Nephros added. "Can we kill her for good?"

"Yes," Miraak answered, approaching Tyrael. "Let us go now."

Tyrael nodded, and with Damon's help, he zapped all of us to the country of India. Thanks to the time difference, it was now the middle of the night, but a day ahead... I think. Literally as soon as we arrived, we were ambushed. It was already hard to see - wherever we were used torches as lights, as a horde of demons attacked us. Normally I would dart to make sure Murdock was safe, but this time my first priorities were Danny and Mindy. I heard Danny grunting and Mindy yelping as if she was avoiding getting hit.

Rylie dive bombed a demon, trying to look cool. Teivel held out his hand and clenched it, causing a demon to explode. A demon approached me, and I was seconds away from ganking him when Alingon stepped in front of me, doing the deed himself. "Thanks, bodyguard." I let out sarcastically before pushing past him to help out Danny. He kept shooting the demon with salt filled shotgun shells, but he wasn't able to aim well since it was dark.

As soon as I stabbed the demon, I heard one of them screech, "Grab the wizard!"

Murdock yells when three different demons snatch him up. Castiel goes after them, but one of them clocks him good in his face, knocking him back. As soon as I screamed Murdock's name, they disappeared.

"NO!" I cried, looking around the darkness as quick as I could. "MURDOCK?!"

"This is not good," Mindy said fearfully. "All of the demons are gone too."

Big Clifton rushes over to me and grabs my arms as I burst into tears. "Don't freak out!" he ordered. "We'll find him!"

"How are we going to do that? It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere!" Danny complained.

"We can follow the path of torches," Luna suggested, pointing ahead.

"I'm going to rip out their throats!" Rylie growled, taking off down the darkened path. He seems pretty angry about those demons ambushing us. I share his anger and immediately follow him. Clifton groaned to himself and made sure to stay right behind me.

I've got to find Murdock.

* * *

"Be careful," Mindy warned everyone. "The ground is starting to get muddy."

I could care less. I took every step angrily, no doubt getting my shoes and jeans dirty. After several minutes of walking, the torches ceased to appear, and in the distance, was a glowing palace. A purple and blue glowing palace. I wasn't sure if the palace was those colors, or if it was glowing those colors.

"Magdha is there," Damon realized. He cracks his knuckles eagerly.

Rylie and I take off running. When we were close, we noticed a few demons patrolling the entrance. "This reminds me of Libra's palace." I heard Megan whisper to Jinx.

"I agree, but this time I think the threat inside is far more greater." Jinx whispered back.

"I'm going to distract her," Teivel offered. "She knows who I am. She'll probably want to deliver me to my father. So... can someone make sure that doesn't happen?"

"We unfortunately need you," Big Clifton replied. "So we got your back."

"Be careful," Laena barely let out as she stood next to Alingon.

"Please, Mother," Teivel scoffed. "Don't act like you care about me now." He broke away from us and approached the guarding demons. "I wouldn't try anything!" he warned. "I am Teivel! I want to see Magdha."

"I've got an idea," I said, and disappeared before anyone could reply. I reappear at Crowley's throne room, and clear my throat. "Hello... _Father_."

"Hello... _Daughter_." Crowley responded. "Something you need?"

"I need to borrow your mother," I admitted. "Murdock got abducted and I think she can help."

"Well in that case," Crowley waved his hand. "She's here somewhere, frolicking about. Someone can escort you to her."

Quickly, a demon leads me to where Rowena is, and I huff and puff, getting ready to be as dramatic as I can. "G-Grandma-?" I fake choked.

Rowena turns to me and smiles happily. "Hello Lynn! I was wondering when... what's wrong, dear?"

"MURDOCK'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I fake cried, impressed I managed to make myself cry.

Rowena's face changes completely. _"Who took him?"_

"A witch named Magdha," I hiccuped. "She-"

"MAGDHA?!" Rowena screeched. "Heavens no! I won't let her lay a finger on that precious boy! Take me to her!"

I nodded and grabbed her arm, zapping us back to the palace. The demons at the entrance were dead, and we were the only ones outside. "I've got other reinforcements." I told Rowena, and led her inside.

"These colors," Rowena noticed. "Most definitely Magdha. She used to be the leader of the Coven, and would not allow me to join. I was only able to after she stepped down."

That wasn't interesting to me at the moment. We follow the trail of dead demons until the hallway slides left... and we see Mindy jumping onto a demon, her chocolate eyes glowing blue until she pressed her palm on the demon and ganked him.

"Holy shit!" I gawked.

"Practice makes perfect!" Mindy remarked, standing up. "Come on! They're still trying to figure out a way past the force field where Magdha is!"

Rowena narrowed her eyes at that as we followed Mindy. She led us to the others, who were standing in front of an open doorway blocked by a door sized force field. Miraak had his hands on it, speaking in a different language in attempts to take it down. "Dragon tongue's not going to work." Rowena scoffed. She shot her arms out, spoke a few words in Latin and boom - the force field was down.

"Unreal!" Miraak muttered. He goes through first, followed by everyone else.

"That was cool!" Mindy said to Rowena.

"Oh it was nothing," she replied with a grin. "Now, let's go rescue Murdock."

* * *

Now in the main (and massively large) room of the throne, I spot someone at the top of a large staircase. A woman. She sort of looks like... a butterfly. She wears a long black dress, long black gloves, awfully pale skin, a pink and purple helmet that had horns coming out on both sides of her head. What struck me most were the four crystal like wings on her back, but upon closer inspection they were actually mutant sized flies, or butterflies, perched on her shoulders.

I find her extremely beautiful.

"Magdha!" Rowena roared, snapping me out of my gaze.

The witch Magdha looked down from the top of the stair case. "Is that _Rowena_?" she laughed mystically. "I recognize some other faces down there as well."

Teivel was ahead of us, at the bottom of the grand staircase, wrestling with a Hagraven. She had clawed his face pretty good. Laena reacted when she saw it - her amber eyes flash blue and unleashes her Nephilim power on the creature, just as Mindy did earlier on the demon.

Magdha continued to laugh. "Laena is protecting the son she rejected!"

"I've had enough of her," Rowena scowled, approaching the stairs. "Come down, Magdha. We have some catching up to do."

"No need," Magdha replied. "Wait and see what I'm doing with this young man."

As she said that, I realized Murdock was with her. He was laying on a table barely long enough to fit his body. He was out cold and I just wanted to get him away from her. I charge up the stairs but only make it halfway when Magdha held up her pale hand, and suddenly hundreds of purple butterflies appeared out of nowhere, swarming me and the others. They had teeth, apparently, as I felt them bite everywhere my skin wasn't covered.

I tried to listen to Magdha through mine and everyone else's painful screaming. These insects had _sharp_ teeth. "Complete!" Magdha cheered. "Now... awaken!" she continued, starting a witchcraft chant. I used all my strength to swat the butterflies away, but they were too much, until instantly, they disappeared. I shook lightly as I blinked and held up my arms and hands - tiny bite marks were everywhere, and most of them were bleeding.

Magdha took off Murdock's glasses and yells, "I present to everyone: Merlin!"

...what?!

Murdock, or... his body, rose from the table and screamed. His eyes were replaced by white orbs. He took a deep breath as I heard Rowena say, "Oh, no..."

"Did she say Merlin?!" Megan yelped.

"Oh, crap..." Damon uttered. "Miraak, you might want to-"

Miraak was already on it. He flew up the stairs and attacked Murdock, or Merlin. The wizard blasted Miraak back, and a fireball appeared in his hand. "Hagravens are coming from everywhere!" I heard Danny yell. I bravely look up to see waves of Hagravens flying at us. One landed on me and scratched my face with one good swipe of a claw. I scream at it, and it explodes, splashing blood all over me completely.

This is when Merlin appears right in front of me, turning his head slightly. "Murdock?" I said quietly.

"Not anymore-" Merlin sent me down the stairs with a fireball. So not only was I covered in bug bites and hagraven blood, my entire chest was burnt.

Megan holds down a Hagraven so Laena can rip its arms and head off. Jinx skinwalked into a white wolf and ripped apart another one. Rylie grinned at her in the midst of it all and said, "I bet you're happy you get to use your magic trick finally."

Jinx glared at him, unable to reply since she was currently an animal. She huffed and went after another Hagraven.

I felt Alingon gently get me up, and I leaned against him so I could get myself together. Damon and Nephros were covering for us, and Megan ran up to us. "Lynn!" she let out. "I have an idea on how to stop Merlin!"

"I'm all ears!" I admitted, not yet wanting to pull away from Alingon.

"Remember when you possessed Sam to get Gadreel out-?" Megan theorized, looking over at Gadreel himself, currently fighting alongside Castiel and Tyrael. I widened my eyes when she said that and-

_"Give up, boy. You're not strong enough."_

_"CONTROL YOURSELF, SAMMY! CAST HIM OUT!"_

_"I said...get...the hell...OUT!"_

Alingon touches my cut up face, bringing me out of the memory. "Murdock doesn't have an anti-possession tattoo," I realized. "He's afraid of needles..."

"So, what? Hold Merlin still long enough for you to fly into his mouth?" Damon spat. "It's risky but-"

"I'LL DO IT!" I bellowed. I finally pull away from Alingon and run over to Merlin and Miraak. Those two are seriously hacking it out and it terrifies me - what if Miraak really hurts Murdock-?

Damon tackles Merlin, and punches him hard a few times. Merlin was seconds away from using another fireball on him when I hold my arms out and look up as I smoke out of my body (it's white smoke, thanks to Lilith being my mother, and the smoke flashes from my angel side, thanks to Lucifer being my father) and shoot over to Merlin. Damon yanks his mouth open and I burst right in.

When everything is clear, I'm standing inside a church. I walk out of the small room I'm in and call out Murdock's name. I come across a slightly open door and I peek in. Murdock is staring into a giant mirror, dressed in a suit, adjusting his tie.

Is this what I think it is...?

"Murdock-?" I repeated, entering the room.

"HUH?!" He screeched, turning around. "Lynn?! Why are you in here?! Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?!"

Fuzzy feelings hit me as I say, "I uh..."

"You... you're not wearing your dress..." Murdock noticed. "Are you-? Did you-? DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND? DO YOU STILL LIKE ME? OH, NO! IT'S ALINGON, ISN'T IT!? HE'S ALWAYS LIKED YOU, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU-"

"MURDOCK!" I screamed. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I'D SLAP YOU IF THIS WAS ACTUALLY REAL!"

Oops.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Love," I started. "This isn't real..." I take his shaking hands. "I need you to think. What is the last thing you remember?"

He nods nervously. "Um, um um... we were going after the witch! Then some demons took me and-" he gasped. "Merlin!"

"He's possessing you!" I admitted. "You need to cast him out of you!"

"How do I-" he stopped when he got thrown up into the mirror, shattering the glass. I turn around to see Merlin, still appearing as the white-eyed Murdock.

"You have the nerve to interfere," he scolded. "He is my heir. I have every right to live through him."

"Yeah right!" I remarked. "You can't have him! Now get out of him!"

Merlin prepares another fireball. I run at him, unafraid. He grabs my neck and sends the fireball into my face. It burns like HELL! "No!" Murdock shrieked when Merlin threw me down. Now he was ready to take on Murdock, when two figures appeared behind him. I had never seen them before, but Murdock gasped loudly. It was a couple: a woman with long brown hair and a man with dark hair and grey eyes that matched Murdock's.

"...Mom? ...Dad?" he choked.

Merlin turned around and stepped back as Murdock's parents attacked him. His mother grabbed him and his father shot his arm through his chest, taking his heart out. "Get out of our son." Murdock's mother said dangerously. Merlin fell down, dead. I scramble up and took Murdock's arm as he stares at his dead parents.

"How-? How are you here-?" he barely asked.

"An anti-possession spell we used on you when you were little," Murdock's father admitted. "If an alien source possesses you, we eliminate it."

"No way," I gaped.

"So..." Murdock said quietly. "You're my parents from before you died-? Like a copy-?"

"You can look at it that way," Murdock's mother, Lecta, said. Of course I remember her name. Our future daughter is half named after her.

Murdock let go of me and went over to his parents and hugged them, whether they were real or not, I know he missed them. I heard him cry softly as Lecta said, "We've got to go now."

"We're proud of you, son," his father said, and boom, they were gone.

I stand there in silence while he stops crying and wipes his eyes. "Are you okay-?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "I just-" he burst into tears again and sobbed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugs me back, and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

When I smoke out of Murdock and back into my own body, I noticed that most of the fighting was over. There were dead hagravens everywhere, and Magdha was on her knees in front of Rowena.

"Please-" the butterfly lady begged. "I told you where he is! Don't do this!"

Rowena smiled evilly and set Magdha on fire, stepping back. I crawl over to Murdock, who was just waking up. I looked at his eyes, to make sure they were whole and grey, not white. "Hey." he whispered to me.

"Hey," I whispered. "I got you back." I said happily, kissing him deeply. I help him sit up, and he notices I'm burnt and cut up everywhere. "Don't worry about it." I shrugged.

Nephros has his arm slung over Alingon's shoulder, celebrating the victory. Apart from being bitten half to death, Danny and Mindy looked exhausted. Their mother was going to freak out when she saw their wounds.

"Are you alright?" Rowena addressed Murdock as she approached us.

"Rowena-?" he realized. "I'm okay."

"Good," she smiled suspiciously.

"SON?" I instinctively called out.

"Yes, Mama," Big Clifton replied, standing by Charlie, Damon, Megan and Jinx. "I'm alright."

I sigh in relief and drape over Murdock while I think,_ if fighting a mere witch was this difficult, how tough are the Lesser Evils going to be?_

We would all find out soon enough.


	10. Like Toy Soldiers

**Hi! I forgot to do this at the end of the last chapter! But just like Tyrael, Diablo and his Lesser Evils, Magdha also belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. I've been enjoying writing these characters. **

* * *

Just when I thought Magdha gave me enough to never want to see a witch again (even though I have witch relatives - a sister, a grandpa who faked his death, a great aunt and a great uncle) I had a whole new adventure coming my way.

A week passed and it started with a phone call from Sam... why does it always start with a phone call? He had found a case, but Dean wouldn't budge from leaving the Bunker, much less his room, so he wondered if we would check it out.

Murdock wasn't leaving my sights ever again for a while, so I volunteered the both of us. With just a bit of persuasion, Megan and Damon were coming along too. Rylie doesn't leave my brother's side, so we were stuck with him too. "Is this necessary?" Rylie himself grumbled.

"We're taking a break from all the Diablo stuff," I decided. "Besides, this case sounds interesting. People are disappearing and their clothes get left behind."

"Aliens," Damon suggested, just as he zapped us all to Oregon. We were all dressed in our FBI suits, and even Rylie didn't look that bad. Not that he was trying to impress anyone, though.

"As long as it's not fairies," I mumbled to myself as we approached the only witness of the recent disappearance. A homeless man who was hanging around a bar and grill. "He-he came outside, w-w-went to his car and-and then... then-then he just... poofed after a bright white light came!" he explained.

"Did you smell anything unusual?" Megan questioned. Rylie looked like he wanted to make a bad joke, but my glare stopped him.

"Flowers," the man answered. "I remember smelling flowers. Look... we all know what's really going on here, right?"

"Don't say it," Rylie groaned.

"Say it," Damon urged with a grin.

"Aliens!" the man exclaimed.

"He said it," Rylie nearly facepalmed.

"Dude was _abducted_," the man continued. "Trust me, I _know_. May, 2003, they-"

"AND WE'RE DONE!" I yelled, pulling Murdock away. May, 2003? That was four months before I learned I could change the weather just by thinking about it. It seems so long ago now.

Murdock and I decided to check out the house of the guy who disappeared, while the other three veered towards the bar and grill to try to find out any more information. We found nothing important, so later we rejoined them back at the bar, where they had all taken up drinking.

Rylie was drunk off his ass. "I was looking for Nephilim way before the Leviathans even got out. I remember one was this boy, what was his name... Kenny, Kenny? No, it was just Ken. Wait..."

Damon hit him upside the head and that seemed to work. "His name was Daken!" Rylie exclaimed.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I don't... remember..." Rylie slurred. "He was a wimpy ass kid anyway."

"That's not nice," Murdock retorted.

"When is he _ever_ nice?" Megan scoffed.

"You're not nice, either," Rylie argued. "Don't think I've forgotten what you guys did when we were looking for those stupid elemental tablets."

I read the book Chuck wrote about that, but I had a feeling these two were about to sum up the entire story.

"You gave me a bloody nose on Mt. Everest!" Megan started.

"You cut my face!" Rylie countered. "And then BLASTED me off the mountain with the air tablet!"

"You killed Emma Clearwater's mom!" Megan continued.

"If I remember reading right, you brought her back to life." I interrupted.

Rylie howled in laughter. "At least I didn't kill your precious Exarp!" he pointed out, aiming his beer bottle at me.

Instantly angry, I lunged at Rylie. Damon beat me to it, grabbing my arms to keep me back. "Don't even try, sister." he uttered. Rylie kept laughing, so Damon kicked his foot out to trip the chair Rylie sat in, and he went flying backwards to the floor - Megan was the one laughing now.

I sighed angrily and stepped back. "I think we should go. This case is going nowhere."

Damon got Rylie up and the five of us headed outside into the night, walking around the side of the building towards the back. Rylie suddenly stopped abruptly and I bumped into him from behind. "Hey!" I yelped.

"Do you smell that?" he asked in all seriousness.

I rolled my eyes but took a whiff. I widened my eyes when I realized I smelled flowers.

Seconds later, a big man with a creepy old face full of burns or scars appeared in front of us. He grasped the necklace he was wearing and leaned towards us, creating a flash of light that blinded us all.

* * *

When I could see again, I'm laying on top of a boy. Oh, crap! What if I'm hurting him? I quickly roll off him and land on my back, groaning a little, when I noticed I sounded... different. My voice was lighter than usual. I ignored it and shook the brown haired boy before me. "Hey, are you okay?"

Do I have a sore throat? Why do I sound... and where are we? An old and dusty room with no light, it seems. Should I stay calm?

"I'm fine," the boy replied, squirming up, rubbing his green eyes. He's kind of adorable. He also looks seriously familiar.

"Oh, hell no!" I heard another boy hiss from behind us. We turn to see a wall between us and the other boy, a wooden wall. Some planks were broke or missing, so we could see each other. The other boy has bright green eyes like us, and long, midnight hair.

Wait.

"...Damon?" I realized. The last time I saw his hair that long was when he took us back in time to see Nephros being born. Damon was...

...oh my God. I turn around and there's a mirror before me. I wipe away some dust, and gasp.

I'M A KID! A LITTLE _KID_! WHAT? _WHAT_! I'm wearing a yellow Scooby-Doo shirt! My emerald eyes aren't as big, and my hair was a much lighter brown.

Whatever magic was cast upon was, it knew what we wore when we were little. Scooby-Doo was my favorite as a child. Damon was wearing what he wore in the 1100's, deer skin. I look at Rylie next to me (ugh, I called him cute?) to see him wearing something similar. Maybe it was buffalo. Goodness, his vessel grew up eons ago.

"When did you possess him?" I asked Rylie out of sheer curiosity.

He shrugged. "Don't remember. Generation or two after Damon was born."

"This is embarrassing!" Megan complained. Rylie glanced across the wall at her and hooted. She looked small, her blonde hair long and in pigtails. Murdock had his floppy black hair back, years before I made him cut it all off, but he had the same grey eyes and thick black glasses. He was trying not to giggle at Megan.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded in my sort of squeaky voice. "Why are we all looking like we're ten again?"

"Who's the brat behind you guys?" Rylie spat. Damon, Megan and Murdock turned around to see another boy, sat on the floor against the wall, head hanging down.

"He won't talk," Damon answered.

I suddenly had a good idea who he was. The guy who went missing from the bar. "J.P?" I addressed.

Boom. He slowly perked his head up and looked at me in confusion.

Seconds later, a door from elsewhere creaks open, followed by heavy footsteps plodding down a set of stairs. Keys jangle. Someone is coming. Damon steps in front of Megan and Murdock, as if to protect them from whatever was coming. Rylie and I remain in place.

The other door opened, not ours. It was the creepy man who flashed us with the light. He stepped in and grabbed J.P. "No!" he cried as he was getting dragged out. Megan pushed past Damon and grabbed the man's arm in attempts to stop him, but he ended up backhanding her and she landed on the floor. This instantly pissed Damon off, so he charged at the man while Murdock knelt down to get Megan up. I start using what little strength I have to rip apart more planks to make an opening in the wall big enough for us to go through, but it was too late.

The door shut and locked. J.P. was gone.

"Screw this," Rylie turned and put his arms around the bars that barred the window. He yanked and yanked but no dice. "This is bullshit!" he yelled.

"Will you relax?" I groaned.

"Shut the hell up, hybrid!" Rylie screamed at me. "I will not be trapped in here with you!"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Damon roared, and that was it. Rylie grumbled and stepped down, going over to the corner to pout.

After minutes of silence, the man returned but did not come in - instead he slipped a piece of pink cake under each of our doors. Rylie dove for our piece like he was a starved animal. He scarfed down about half of it when Megan spoke, "It's probably poisoned, but don't let me stop you."

Rylie took this into consideration and put the plate down. This is when he noticed the metal bars that held the bed I sat on together. "Get up." he ordered me, nearly forcing me off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelped, watching as he ripped off one of the bars and jumped over to the window, bashing those bars with the one from the bed. Huh, smart idea. As soon as he got the window open, he was quick to crawl out. "We're gonna get help!" I promised the others.

"Lynn!" Megan yelled. "Sam is in town! I asked him to come just in case. He's staying at the motel by the bar we were at!"

"Dude, you're the best!" I gleamed, just before I followed Rylie out. He was already ahead of me while I looked up at the building we were just in. Now I turn and run as fast as I can to catch up. When we reach civilization, we hitch a bus ride to the motel Sam was staying, and I could tell which room he was in; the Impala was parked in front of it. I ran up with Rylie behind me and pounded on the door.

Sam answered thankfully, and he looked ready to fall over. "Hey super tall big brother," I remarked. "Don't ask any questions. We need to go rescue Damon, Megan and Murdock."

"Do we _have_ to?" Rylie groaned.

"...Lynn?" Was Sam's response.

"_Yes_, Sammy! Now let's skedaddle!" I urged. We piled into the Impala and Sam drove us off.

"How did this happen-?" Sam finally asked.

"Creepy guy and a bright light," I answered. "Next thing we know we're the Baby Looney Toons again."

"It's the work of witchcraft," Rylie admitted. "Tell me you have something that can kill a witch."

"I do, in the trunk." Sam confirmed. When we made it back, he gave us guns since we're powerless. Rylie didn't possess his meatsuit until he was grown, and I didn't really discover my powers until I was older. We're practically human.

"We go through the basement," I decided, looking up at the moonlight. "Get the others out."

* * *

I peeked open the window and whispered Damon's name. I got nothing in response. "Shit," I muttered. Without another word I nearly dived in, followed by Rylie. Sam would have to find another way in.

"I've never even used a gun before," Rylie admitted to me. "This thing is heavy!"

"Shut up and just leave this to us." I told him. I double checked the other room but I already knew they weren't here. As soon as we stepped out, the creepy man grabbed Rylie from behind. I cocked my gun to shoot him, but Sam came up and clocked the back of the guy's head. Rylie stumbled behind us as we aimed our pistols at the creepy man.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Upstairs. Alive." the creepy man answered.

"Why did you turn them into kids?" Sam continued.

"I'm not a witch," the man admitted. "I just work for one."

"Well the cat's out of the bag," Sam spoke. "Where is he?"

"_She_," he corrected. "And _she_ is the worst person in the world."

"I think my reputation beats hers, buddy." Rylie said from behind us.

"I've been stuck with her for centuries... some of the things I've seen her do. She made my sister and I do a lot of bad things. When we tried to escape, she caught us. Did this to my face..." he pressed his palm against his scarred face. "And then she made me eat Gretel's _heart_!"

"Excuse me-?" I gaped. "Gretel-? Witch-? Are you saying you're..."

"I am Hansel," the man introduced.

"Hansel and Gretel," Sam realized. Did I really expect any less? Fairies are real. Oz is real. Why not throw in Hansel and Gretel? Or who knows, maybe there really is a giant beanstalk that Jack climbed.

"How do we turn back to normal?" I growled, aiming my gun angrily.

Hansel motioned at the witchery necklace he wore. "Squeeze it tightly and you'll go back to your proper age."

"Help us kill the witch and give us that." I offered.

"You want to kill that candy coated bitch? I'm in." Hansel promised.

* * *

So... Hansel lied. I knew it right away when the fat bitch witch said, "I never made Hansel do anything."

Damon, Megan and Murdock were tied and gagged to chairs. Hansel took Rylie's gun and forced the three of us down to our knees. "This is worse than being trapped back in that room." Rylie said in defeat.

The witch went on a rant when Sam asked why she ate adults-turned-children instead of actual children. Back in the day, it was common for kids to die or disappear. In this age, people go crazy when that happens, so she has Hansel zap adults and it makes everything easier.

"This is my first time in your country," the witch continued. "Sent here on business, sadly. An old friend started up some trouble and the Grand Coven asked me to take care of her. Poor, stupid Rowena."

Murdock nearly jolted up out of his chair. "Rowena?" I repeated. "Red hair with a queen of everything attitude?"

"How do you know that?!" the witch hissed.

"She's sort of my grandmother-" I started to answer, until Sam leaped forward and tackled Hansel. Rylie went after the witch, but she sliced his face up with her large butcher knife.

"WHAT IS WITH GIRLS AND MY FACE?" Rylie bellowed in pain. I dashed over to help Sam, but Hansel jumped up and attacked me, throwing me down hard. Sam now went after the witch but she blasted him back, and turned to open her large fire pit oven.

"Now you'll _burn!"_ she laughed. Before Hansel could hit me, I ripped his necklace off him and squeezed it tight in my hand. Everyone but myself got blinded by the light, and I was back in the game when it was gone. I had my angel and demon powers back at the proper age of nineteen. I blasted Hansel off me and went right after the witch, using my mojo strength to push her into the fiery oven and locking her in.

With a snap of my fingers, I make Hansel-

_"On the other hand... this is for killing Gabriel."_

Hansel explodes nearly the same way I caused Raphael to. I winced and shook the memory away, tossing the necklace to Rylie so he can zap himself to his grown up, douche bag self. Sam and I untie Damon, Murdock and Megan. One by one, they all zap themselves back to normal.

...we're still wearing our child clothes. Damon and Rylie look like cavemen. I erupt into laughter... until I realize I still have Scooby-Doo on.

Guess who was laughing then?

Sam bid us farewell and began his drive back to the Bunker. Damon zapped us back to Miraak and Maya's house, where I was the first to speak:

_"This didn't happen, got it?"_


	11. Come Here And Kill Me

Has anyone wondered where my twin sisters have been this entire time? Well, they mostly stay with Eisheth, a demon from back in the day who was always jealous of Lilith. She'd wanted to be Lucifer's "wife" but Lilith had beaten her to it... according to the lore, that is. I honestly don't see Daddy Devil ever having any kind of wife.

How did I meet Eisheth? Well... an angel named Don time traveled Sam, Dean and I to 1954 New York to find an ancient scroll that had a way to stop Lucifer in the Apocalypse. The scroll revealed to be a list of possible bloodline vessels for the angels, which is how I learned that the Winchesters were my vessel's long lost brothers. Eisheth did everything in her power to stop us until we made a deal with her. She came back with us, and the angel Don got ganked.

I won't forget that ornery bastard, Hawaiian shirt and everything. I see him sometimes on Dead Angel Radio.

Anyway, it started as a joke but now I take it seriously when I consider Eisheth to be our step-mother. She was taking care of Serafina before I even knew she existed, thanks to the Enochian wall in the Amazon cave. Serafina had already considered Eisheth to be her mother, so being around her was easy. Adena on the other hand, was only used to me, so she had trouble adjusting.

One day, when they're older, I will tell them about their real mother. She died giving birth to them.

I'm at home right now with a few others. Clifton was currently taking a nap upstairs, so he was missing the chance to meet Juliet's new friend she brought home: the skinwalker boy who can turn into a horse as Jinx had said. He was a cute boy, with big brown eyes and thick, black curly hair.

Damon would not stop laughing at him. "Your name... your _name_... SAY IT AGAIN!"

The boy looked embarrassed. "It's Elliot Sunshine."

Damon was now literally on the floor, laughing. Nephros simply shook his head at him while he sat on the sofa. Luna was sitting next to him... has he figured out she likes him yet? Probably not. Adena is sitting in Nephros' lap, looking too snug. Her four year old twin was staring immensely at Luna. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Luna," she introduced. "What's your name?"

"Serafina," she named proudly. "But say Sera. Only my big sister can say Serafina." she added, sneaking me a look. I nodded as if to confirm what she said.

"That is a beautiful name, Sera," Luna continued. I grin because I know exactly what my sister is doing. She's waiting to say-

"Your hair looks funny!"

Called it.

Luna ran her fingers through her long, silver hair. "It's because I'm the Angel of the Moon." she explained.

"You're the _moon_?" Sera nearly gasped, widening her dark blue eyes.

"No, I... I _represent_ the moon." Luna corrected.

"Oh... okay." Yeah, she didn't understand that. "Can I sit on your lap? Dena took Nephros."

Nephros chuckled while Adena stuck her tongue out. "Go right ahead." Luna said cautiously. Eagerly, Serafina climbed on the sofa and plopped herself in the angel's lap. I glance back at Elliot, who kept making Juliet smile. I think back to what Jinx said. _Your daughter Juliet is smitten with Elliot._

She sort of is my daughter, isn't she? I busted her out of a crazy people hospital when she was five, because she discovered her Nephilim powers and her family didn't understand. She sees them sometimes, but she's never truly left me... save for when Dick Roman kidnapped her and several other Nephilim. I think she's over it now, but she won't ever breathe a word about what happened when she was held captive. Locked up in a room for months on end, going through who knows what.

When I finally found her, her first words were, _"I don't hate you. I will never hate you, Lynn. I love you."  
_

It's been four and a half years since I rescued that small and terrified little girl from a confusing time. Now she's chasing after boys! I'm not the only one who doesn't approve. Lucky's been prowling from across the room, waiting for Elliot to make one little mistake. I wonder... is Lucky just a boy too? I've never seen him morph into a person.

Oh hell, what if he's been some kind of pervert or pedophile this whole time? I won't have that. "Lucky!" I called out, walking into the kitchen. He followed me in, and then out the back door. "Alright, Lucky..." I fold my arms over my chest and stare down at the German Shepherd. "Turn. I want to see you."

He tilts his head. "Don't play stupid!" I scoffed. "That Elliot boy is a skinwalker like you. You don't take your eyes off him. Look, Juliet can't see you right now, and your alpha Jinx isn't even here. It's just you and me, so come on, morph-"

Before I finished, I watched him morph up into two legs and heard several bones crack. A naked man was now standing before me. "Oh, shit!" I turned around with a flaming red face. "I didn't know you'd be naked!"

"Sorry," Lucky said quietly. I silently gulped. Lucky... the dog... is a man after all. "Thanks for not tying me up in silver chains like your brothers did."

"Yeah, uh... no problem," I replied, scratching the back of my head. "So, uh... what's your problem? Are you jealous of the horse boy?"

"Yes," Lucky blurted. "I've always cared about your family, especially Juliet. I... I, um..."

"Out with it!" I spat, feeling awkward for facing the other way. "You crushing on a nine year old?"

"It's not like that," he admitted, and suddenly, I understood.

"It's like an imprint, right?" I realized. "Can skinwalkers do that? Or is that just a werewolf thing?"

Lucky stares at me in utter confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "It's like you love her, and you want to be with her, and you want to protect her." I explained, and he instantly nodded. "Well, at the moment she's twenty years too young for you, so if she wants to like that horse boy, then let her. She knows you're not going anywhere, and she's not going anywhere."

"Understood." I hear bones crunching and cracking. I turn around to see he's morphed back into a German Shepherd.

"That's not creepy," I had to tell myself repeatedly.

* * *

I checked on my sleeping son, stepped out of the room and turned around to face my future, older son. "Jesus!" I nearly yelped.

"No," he replied. "I'm Clifton Winchester."

"Yes you are," I said. "Did you need something, oh grown up son of mine?"

"I would like to show you something, oh emotionally unstable mother of mine." he remarked. He held out his hand, and I took it without hesitation. Older or not, he's still my son, still my Cliffy. "Yes I am." he laughed, zapping us away. I grinned at him when we reappeared in the backyard of a small, red house with green window shutters.

"Where are we?" I asked. Still holding my hand, he leads me through the side of the yard until a window appears. He creeps his eyes through the window and quickly looks back.

"Take a look," he ushered.

I step in front of him and peep in the window. I see a little girl of about three or four years old, with dark brown eyes and dark red hair. "You really do have a thing for gingers," I admitted. "Why the attachment to Megan? She's blonde."

"Aunt GG reminds me of Emma," Clifton admitted. "She always has."

I raised an eye. "Who's Emma?"

"Long story," Clifton swat his hand. "Anyway, the little girl inside watching a movie is my wife, Avabelle."

"Your _wife_?!" I choked. I'm staring at my daughter in-law. "Is she... is she human?"

"Yes."

"Son..." I sighed. "You live forever. She doesn't."

"She will soon..." Clifton promised. "Has Maya ever mentioned she's immortal?"

"She is-?" I widened my eyes. "I thought she was just a human, too."

"Nah, Miraak performed an immortality spell on her before they were tombed." Clifton admitted. "After we have our children, he will perform it on Avabelle."

I slowly smirked. "It's that easy, eh?"

"Yes, Mama," Clifton put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't believe in happy endings, but you're going to get one."

"I wish I could believe you," I lowered my eyes away from the window, turning around to hug my giant son.

* * *

Moments after I'm home, I get a phone call from Castiel, asking me to meet him and Megan in Illinois. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I yell out for someone to keep an eye on my toddler son while I'm gone. I poof to the location, only to discover a mess.

We're in some kind of swamp filled with dead bodies in fresh graves. "What the hell?" I spat.

"Gross, isn't it?" Megan admitted, covering her nose.

"What's going on?" I asked, "I wondered why you weren't at my house with Damon, making fun of that poor boy Elliot."

"We're tracking Cain," Megan informed. "Tyrael can handle looking for the Lesser Evil - assuming Magdha wasn't lying about where he was, so Cas and I decided to look for Cain. In case he knows anything about removing the Mark from Dean."

I shrugged. "I must be the only one who likes him evil."

Castiel looked unimpressed at my comment. "A demon told me Cain has been sighted in this marsh a few times."

"Clearly he's been here more than a few times," I remarked, imploring upon the several fresh graves around us. A slightly violent wind suddenly passed through us, and I'd gotten a response to what I said:

_"That's a precise observation."_

The three of us turn around to face Cain. He'd grown out his hair and beard, nearly looking like how he appeared when I ran into him in the 1700's to kidnap Jackson's kids through time. I warned him not to trust Abaddon, but he didn't listen of course.

"Hello Castiel, The Chosen One, and My Worst Nightmare." he greeted us sarcastically. The second time I've ever seen him was in the 1700's, but that was his first time meeting me; he asked who I was and I answered with, "His worst nightmare."

Smart ass.

Megan looked astounded. "Why does he look just like-?"

"LASSIE!" I interrupted. I call him that due to his physical similarities from a character by that name in a TV show called _Psych._ "Why do I feel like you're the one who dug all these graves?"

"Because I did," Cain answered. "I'm just cleaning up a mess I made a long time ago. Abaddon's demons were hunting me so I had to get back into the game."

"You should have listened to me all those centuries ago," I pointed my finger at him.

Cain smirked at me. "I found Jophiel living peacefully with his children in the south. I wondered why you wanted me to tell him they were dead. You used them as leverage to get him human."

"If you did anything-!" I screeched, but he held his hand up.

"I left them alone. He's not a threat anymore."

Castiel points at a grave. "These people weren't demons!"

Lassie knelt down to a grave. "Eh, the Mark craves all kinds of kills." He said so casually. He goes on to explain he's in the process of murdering all of his descendants, which in reality, according to Cas, is one out of ten people for the world. To this, Cain implies, "I've got time."

He asks how Dean is doing, to which Megan speaks to him. "The First Blade's hidden but it's still not enough. Looking for a cure-"

"There is no cure," Cain told her. "I'm living proof. Just like there is no cure to end your duties as Chosen One. Not even death."

I watch her narrow her eyes as he continues, "Don't worry about Dean. I'll get to him."

Now threatened, Cas pulls out a blade. "Seriously?!" I uttered, slamming my hand down on his wrist to lower the weapon.

"Don't worry, Lynn," Lassie called out. "Castiel's not on my list." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Just a few hours later, shit hits the fan. The current family Cain was killing had one survivor left, a boy of about twelve years old. We needed to get there before Cain did to ambush him. Sam wasn't happy about Dean using The First Blade on Lassie, hell I wasn't going to be okay with that either, I like the guy.

I use my fake daughter charms when I fly to Crowley's throne and ask him to lend the Blade. "How are you associated with those Winchesters?!" Rowena exclaimed in horror. "They'll use that Blade on the both of you!"

"Well Grandma if that happens, I give you full custody of my son," I remarked. Crowley thought this was hilarious as I zapped us back, only to see Murdock holding a tiny, yellow or orange stone. "What is that?" I asked curiously.

"Rune of Amarath," Crowley recognized. "Used for illusion spells."

"We're going to trick Cain," Sam decided. "Or at least try to."

I look at our surroundings. It's night, and we're on a farm. According to Cas, the boy is in the barn playing basketball. I began to think. "How does the illusion spell work? Create an illusion of something... or someone?"

"Yes," Murdock answered.

"Make a Devil's Trap in the barn," I suggested.

Crowley caught on. "The boy comes outside, leads Cain inside..."

"...make an illusion of the boy!" Murdock finished. "I can do it!"

I clapped my hands together, and the waiting game began.

When the boy was finished playing basketball, he stepped outside and saw Cain staring him down from far away like some bad horror movie. When he pulled a blade out, the boy turned and ran. Castiel stepped out to stall Cain long enough for the boy to run into the barn, and Murdock quickly began to use the power of the rune to help with the illusion spell. He made the replica of the boy stand in front of the Devil's Trap. Sam was on the other side, shutting the barn door. It was my job to get Murdock and the boy out of here, so I grabbed both of their arms and flew us away, thankfully just before Cain appeared and stabbed the decoy.

As soon as I came back, Cain had just discovered he was in the trap. "You know it won't hold me for long." He remarked.

"It won't need to," Sam pointed out, slowly walking out. I looked at Cain in silence. These were my last moments with him. I need to say something.

"Thank you," was the first thing I thought of. "For giving Dean the Mark to kill Abaddon despite all the trouble that came with it, and thank you for telling Jackson you murdered his children. I was able to save him and give him his life back."

"You're welcome," He replied quietly.

I nodded at him and slowly turned away to leave. "Goodbye Lassie." I said as I pulled open the large barn door. As I was sliding it halfway shut, since I knew Dean was going in next to kill him, I heard Cain come back with the same thing he said when I'd met him:

"That's not my name," I watched him smile faintly.


	12. Master of the Wind

**Warning: lots of F-bombs this chapter**

Even though it was quite a delay, the location Rowena had gotten out of Magdha was correct - it was time to fight one of Diablo's Lesser Evils. "I have a feeling he's anything BUT a Lesser Evil." Megan admitted nervously.

"I pray you will win the battle," Lady Maya said, kissing her twin granddaughter of sorts forehead, and then looked at Miraak. "Keep her and yourself safe."

Miraak nodded at her. He scared the hell out of everybody (maybe not Little Clifton, but still) but it amazed me how he was with Lady Maya. It makes me believe that true love really exists...

I've benched Murdock for this mission. According to Teivel, Magdha was the lapdog of the demon we were about to face, so what are the chances he'd try to bring Merlin back again like she did? Murdock argued with me about making the decision for him, and I told him I wasn't going to risk what happened again.

With that settled, we're now back in India, which doesn't surprise me. "Do we know what we're in for?" Jasper asked, scratching his head.

"Nope, but that's why we have experts with us," I pointed out.

Jasper frowned. "I fell like the other angels, remember? I'll never be as strong as I used to be."

"Us Nephilim are stronger than angels," Lyra input. I let out a cough and she glares at me with her chocolate eyes. "Stronger than _normal _angels!" She corrected.

To avoid Lyra's wrath, I trailed over to stand next to the three (used to be four) original Nephilim. Alingon appears very nervous, and that worries me. He always looks brave, until now. Laena is looking up at her son Teivel, and then over at my future, grown up son Cliffy. I guess they do look alike, as much as I hate to admit. Father and son.

"Nephros?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Aunt Lynn?" He replied, looking at me with green eyes much darker than my own.

"Tell me about Belial," I continued.

"I have never seen him personally," Nephros admitted. "Diablo is the only one I've actually fought."

_So much for our experts, _I thought to myself. I take a step to the left and grab Alingon's hand. He cast his gaze upon me and smiled. "You're holding my hand." He noticed.

"Um... yeah, you-" I hesitated.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he admitted, readjusting so my hand was now in his, and he squeezed gently. I forced a smile as he said, "It feels nice."

"You know, Ali," I started. "When this is all over, maybe you should try to find a woman."

He grinned. "What is the saying? I've... I've already got my eye on someone."

"Oh?" I said innocently. "Who is she?"

"She is an amazing woman," Alingon praised. "She is strong. She is beautiful. I... I would do anything for her."

I return my hand to my side. "She would be lucky to have you."

"No, it is the opposite. I would be lucky to have her," Alingon corrected. "Also..."

"Also... what?" I asked curiously.

"She makes the best pancakes."

My face turns bright red. I'd already known he was talking about me, but...

Damn...

"It's time to go," Damon alerted everyone.

"Be cautious," Tyrael warned. He and Gadreel led the way through the city of Agra. Home of the Taj Mahal, the massive mausoleum.

"What exactly _is _a mausoleum?" Nephros wondered.

"A building that holds tombs," Charlie spoke up, running a hand through his floppy blonde hair. Goodness, he was handsome too.

"My Charizard's smart," Megan remarked. Damon raised an eye, but paid no mind.

Lyra left her brother's side and started walking next to Rylie. "Hey." She spoke to him.

Rylie sneered at her. "What?"

Lyra smirked. "Yeah, I definitely remember you now."

"What are you talking about?" Rylie scoffed.

"I remember almost everything when I was possessed by a Leviathan," Lyra clarified. "You're very good with a sniper rifle."

"Thanks, Nephilim," Rylie replied. "I don't know what happened to my sniper rifle. Jackson knocked me out and I woke up here in the future."

"I have it," I admitted. "I keep it near Thor's hammer."

"That shit's real?" Jasper gawked. "How did you get it?"

I shrugged. "I stole it from an auction."

"That was a bad day," Megan remembered, then she widened her blue eyes at Jasper. "Hey, you know you look a lot like the guy who plays Thor in the movies?"

"Yeah, I get that as much as everyone thought Gabriel was the Pepsi Max guy." Jasper rolled his eyes.

* * *

We're now in front of the very, very long pond that stretches all the way down to the Taj Mahal. As we started walking along the right side, Tyrael suddenly paused. "Demons are coming!" He alerted.

Rylie grunted and ran ahead to attack them directly. Damon groaned and went after him. From the corner of my left eye, I saw a demon across the pond. She zapped herself over, and I barely turned to face her when Teivel appeared in between us, blasting her into the pond. "I was hoping this would happen." Megan admitted. She pulls out a small brown sack, and I think I know what is inside.

"Is that a demon..." I barely let out.

"You'd better get out of range," Megan heavily suggested.

"Son!" I call out to my grown up child. He's at my side in an instant. I grab his wrist and say, "We need to catch up to Rylie and your uncle."

We ran further down along the pond, closer to the building. "Why are we leaving the others-?" Clifton asked in confusion.

"Your GG is about to use a demon bomb," I answered. "It'd hurt us and kill Rylie for-" I stopped when a demon appeared in front of me and tries to stab me with an iron blade. Clifton swat his hand out to divert the aim and it ended up piercing my left arm. "OW!" I yelled, shoving the demon back. I snapped my fingers and he exploded.

Clifton reached to take the blade out of my arm, but I smacked his hand away. "Iron hurts you too!" I winced at the stinging from the blade.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it for a few seconds," Clifton mused, putting one hand on my shoulder. I hold my arm out firmly as he grasps the blade with his other hand. He grimaced from the stinging but it didn't stop him from pulling the blade out. He throws it behind him and puts two fingers over my stab wound and heals it. "No need to thank me." He grinned.

I shook my head and continued forward, getting closer to thr Taj Mahal. A giant flash erupted from behind us, and luckily we were out of range. Those demons were toast. Up ahead, I saw Rylie and Damon enter the mausoleum.

We started to give chase, when I thought I heard something so I stopped. Clifton kept going, and was a few feet ahead when he stopped too. I could hear something... I don't know, it was like wind but moving at a high speed. My hair wasn't blowing so a storm wasn't coming.

So what the hell was-?

I heard my name. I turn around to see Lyra waving her arms as if telling me to move. _"Mom!" _I heard Clifton shriek. I turn my face back to him just as he completely wrapped his arms around me, my face now buried in his chest. Not even a second later are we crushed into the ground about fifteen or twenty feet deep.

I think Clifton's chest broke my nose.

Other than that, the impact hurt, Clifton's weight against me hurt, and something extremely heavy was on top of him and the extra weight and pressure hurt as well. When I said my face was buried in his chest, I meant it. I can't talk, and I especially can't freak out when I hear Clifton start screaming in absolute pain. I don't care how old he is, big or small, I never want to hear him in pain.

_"What is that?!"_ I barely heard Nephros yell.

_"It's a goddamn meteorite!"_ Jasper yelped._ "Holy shit, are they alright? We need to dig them out!"_

...did he say meteorite? My nose is bleeding. I can feel it stain my son's shirt, and seep down into my mouth. Gross!

_"Clifton! Lynn!"_ Charlie screeched hysterically. _"Help me move this meteorite!"_

_"This thing is bigger than a car!"_ Lyra realized. _"Can they get that big?!"_

I hear several footsteps gather around, probably getting ready to lift the meteorite. "Mama," Clifton uttered through his pain. "Are you okay?"

I can't speak and this terrifies my son. "MAMA!" He screamed, followed by a howl of agony as the meteorite was lifted, and I realized why he was hurt. Not only did he shield me from the meteorite, it's also very hot and contains a lot of iron. I heard two people shuffle into the crater we made and gently lift Clifton off me. The relief of pressure felt nice but my nose started to hurt and blood oozed out quickly. I open my eyes to see Alingon peering over me in a panic.

"Son," I choked on blood that came from my nose.

"He passed out," Jasper informed. "Shit, the back of his shirt incinerated and his back is burnt to hell."

Alingon used his strength to lift me up under my arms and I fell into him; I had no energy at the moment. "There are more meteors coming." Miraak casually pointed out, pointing up at the night sky. I cast my eyes up to confirm it - a massive meteor shower was headed our way.

"Belial." Tyrael muttered. He was looking ahead, towards the Taj Mahal. I slowly turned my head to the left, over to the building in the distance. Even though it was night, the mausoleum was a white building, so it was easy to notice a figure on the largest dome on the roof. Belial was scrunched down, as if he was scouting us.

"We need to move!" Jasper ordered everyone. No one argued as they started running closer to the building, pacing along the pond. Alingon held me bridal style, Charlie and Teivel each had one arm over my son, having to drag him since he was unconscious.

Now we were about a hundred feet from the entrance to the Taj Mahal. Belial was still on the dome, and he started laughing. Rylie got the last laugh, however, as he suddenly burst through the dome as if he were a superhero, and tackled Belial off the dome all the way down to the ground. The impact caused them to go in the ground a few feet.

Speaking of... the meteors were getting closer. Jasper suddenly ran over to the pair who landed from the roof. Belial emerges out of the ground, and I can see him slightly better. "Wait!" Tyrael exclaimed to Jasper. "Don't!"

As if one of the sons of Gabriel is going to listen to him. Belial wears some kind of stone crown, with thick stone spikes sticking outwards instead of upwards like a normal crown, so maybe it's like a helmet.

Magdha wore a helmet...

Belial also has purple eyes.

Magdha's helmet was purple...

She was clearly obsessed with this guy.

Belial took a deep breath and held it in, his cheeks getting puffy and red. Jasper didn't stop, he swung at him with his fist but failed to make contact, because Belial literally breathed out _lightning_ at Jasper. Lyra screamed as her brother flew back, on fire and electrocuted. It's possible that killed him.

Alingon was shaking so bad I let myself down and said to him, "I need you to fix my nose."

He didn't reply. He continued to shake. He was terrified of Belial, and I was about to find out why. "Little Alingon," Belial recognized. "Looks like you haven't forgotten me."

Rylie crawls out of the ground.

"How _could_ you forget the face of the one who burned your entire village?" Belial laughed. "I found you. The only survivor. You were so scared when you saw me... I watched your hair turn white. Looks like it stayed that way."

"Shut the hell up!" I roared, flying over and punching him. He laughed and punched me back, and then shot his arms out, his palms up, lifting them up slowly and then shot them forward. An insanely huge horde of insects appeared behind him.

"Shit," Charlie cursed.

The meteorites landed. One shot into the pond. One shot way behind us. One landed right on top of Jasper.

Lyra is now in a frenzy. Rylie was the first to be attacked by the insects. Belial took another deep breath, preparing more lightning.

This is so fucked.

I noticed everyone's hands were burnt. _From getting the meteorite off us,_ I realized. Lyra was going to scorch herself even more to get her brother. Tyrael and Gadreel suddenly went straight for Belial. _Idiots! He's about to shoot out more lightning!_

Miraak came to the rescue. He gets in between them, holding his hands out. One hand was lower, palm up, the other hand was higher, backhand up. White light, or energy appeared in between his hands. Hell, it was probably magic. It sort of resembled a shield and it did the job, plus more. As soon as the lightning zapped it, it ricocheted right back at Belial. He wasn't expecting this and got electrocuted pretty badly, just like Jasper did.

Nephros' eyes glowed blue as he ran to fight the insect horde.

"Ali?" I faced my terrified friend. "Ali-?" I repeated. He appeared to have went into shock. I looked for Laena, maybe she could help him - but she was with Teivel and Charlie, trying to tend to Clifton. Which is what _I_ should be doing! I look back at Alingon. "Ali?" I tried again. He wasn't shaking, standing still now. The insect swarm was getting closer, and I'm horrified.

Belial gets up, and he looks pissed. He's looking right at me. "Alingon?" I trembled, then braced myself as Belial ran at us. I saw Miraak and Megan attempt to stop him, but the insects got them. As the Lesser Evil was inches away from us, he narrowed his glowing purple eyes and grinned evilly.

"I've got orders not to hurt you," he admitted. "But I still have to take you to the boss." He grabbed my arms and I let out a shriek, using my strength to resist him.

"Why?!" I managed to ask.

"Why?" Belial repeated. "You're baby Clifton's mother. Boss is gonna need you to get him to listen when his plan is ready."

Plan-? What fucking plan?!

From the dome on the roof, Damon poked his head out where Rylie went through, just as a meteorite landed there, smashing my brother back through the dome. I screamed his name, losing focus completely. Belial squeezes my arms and threw me down harshly. "My breath ought to take you away long enough to get you to the boss." He remarked, preparing another dose of lightning, while still squeezing my arms to keep me in place.

This is when Megan comes in, ninja kicking Belial off me, interrupting his preemptive strike of lightning. I take the chance to get up, grab Alingon, and dash into Taj Mahal. The inside was... amazing. White and yellow marble filled with designs I can't begin to describe. There's a fallen chandelier that must have been hanging on the ceiling of the dome, I can vaguely see it near the meteorite.

Now I see Damon, crawling, yes _crawling_ out from under the meteorite. He's got to be in as much pain as Clifton was. "Damon!" I hissed, leading Alingon with me over to him. "You alive?"

"I guess I forgot to mention Belial likes meteor showers," was Damon's response as he made it to his knees, panting. "The dome took most of the damage for me, luckily. What's wrong with Alingon?"

"Belial put him into shock," I answered, turning to face the white haired Nephilim. "Alingon? Come on, snap out of it!"

"Kiss him," Damon suggested.

I stopped. "What are you-?"

"Kiss him!"

"Fine!" I grunted, holding Alingon's face before kissing him slowly. As soon as I pulled away, I saw Alingon's blue eyes widen briefly, before he came back to civilization. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I threw my hands up.

Before anyone could speak, we all heard Megan cry out in horrible pain outside. Damon was the first to react, ignoring his own pain to get outside. I again grabbed a confused Alingon and followed. Damon made it to the door before he finally collapsed. I knelt down to him and looked to see what was going on.

Belial had Megan pinned down like I was. He had one foot over her right arm, and he was trying to rip off her left arm. He was pulling as hard as he could, but nothing happened. "What the hell?!" He hissed. "Why won't your arm come off?!"

Finally, he heard some cracking. Megan screamed, impossible to fight back. I started to run over but I knew I wasn't going to make it. FUCK, BELIAL IS GOING TO RIP HER ARM OFF!

I was wrong. In came Charlie Snow, his already blue eyes glowing as he punched Belial and sent him back, barely letting Megan go. She's tiny compared to Charlie (which means I am too, I guess) so he was able to pick her up as if she was a baby. She's safe now, I need to focus on Belial. I watch him stand up and adjust his stupid stone helmet. "I'm not done with her!" He roared. "I want to know why her bones are so strong!"

Then, the coolest thing ever happened.

Miraak appears in front of Belial, and yells, "She is my granddaughter!" Followed by shouting something in the dragon language that sounded like, "_Ven... Gar Nos!"_ Which resulted in a cyclone appearing, sucking up Belial and ripping him apart until he was no more.

I painfully fixed my nose. "Holy shit," was the last thing I remember saying before I fainted.

* * *

**Belial also belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. Yes, I do enjoy playing Diablo III/Reaper of Souls. **


	13. Stealing Society

It's been a very long time since I've spoken to the dead angels via my Dead Angel Radio. It happens only when I'm in a deep sleep, so I guess the fight with Belial wore me out.

That meteorite and breaking my nose certainly didn't help.

It's always white when I'm here. Immediately I see Gabriel smoking out of an old fashioned pipe. The last time I saw him, it wasn't really him. It was a trick pulled by Metatron. Still... it was good to see him.

His oldest daughter Carmen stares immensely at me with eyes matching his. "What happened?"

"A lot of us got hurt," I admitted. "Jasper took it the worst."

Gabriel now turned his attention to me as Carmen asked, "How bad?"

"Bad," I said. "I don't know if he's even alive."

Carmen put a hand over her mouth, shaking a little. I pulled her in for a hug. "He's a tough guy, he'll be fine." Gabriel promised.

I looked for Exarp, Charlie's father, when I pulled away from Carmen. Lord, the resemblance was too great. "Your son's a hero."

He barely let out a smile. "I'm proud of him."

I glanced around for Don now, smirking at his stupid Hawaiian shirt. "You need a new trend."

"Oh, piss off," he remarked, and I chuckled.

Racquel was sat next to Gabby. Racquel was an angel and Gabby was a Nephilim - both died at the hands of Castiel. Long story. "How is Balthazar?" Racquel asked me sadly.

"Good, his son's getting big." I answered.

"Lynn," Carmen interrupted. "If you get to talk to Jasper, I want you to tell him something for me."

"Of course," I assured. "What is it-?"

I gained consciousness a few moments later, followed by hearing, "Ma!" Over and and over again. I struggle to open my eyes to see my three year old baby holding my face with his little hands.

"Hello son," I groaned. "Were you good for Aunt Amy and your cousins while I was busy?"

"Yeah," he replied, grinning. "I help Thomas fix cars!" He exclaimed.

"That sounds awesome, son," I encouraged. "Now can you get your hands off my face?"

"Yeah," he repeated, pulling away from me.

"Where's everyone at?" I wondered. "Where are we even at?"

"Maya's bed," Clifton answered.

"I see," I spoke. "Hey, son, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I know you're little but do you understand why the other Clifton is uh... here?"

"He's me," he answered. "He's a big me!"

"That's right," I guess he does understand. I scoop him up and leave Lady Maya's room and take a trip downstairs. There's no one here... what the hell-?

"Ma," Clifton said fearfully. "He's coming."

"Who is-?" I asked as he held onto me tightly. I wrap both my arms around him, protecting him in case someone was about to appear. A sinister laugh erupts throughout the entire house. Clifton whimpers.

_That boy is mine..._ I heard an echo. Teivel-? No, it sounds too evil to be him... _Hand him over now and this can be ended quickly..._ I heard next.

"Don't let him take me, Ma," Clifton cried.

"You stay the hell away from us... DIABLO!" I screamed as I finally woke up for real. I inhaled before letting out a fit of coughs. I'm back on Lady Maya's bed, only this time Jasper is fast asleep on the other side. He's got bandages all over him to help with his burns. Also... some of his hair must have caught on fire. Someone had to shave it all off. He's nearly bald now.

"You awake?" I asked him quietly. "I've got a message for-"

My stomach twists painfully and the urge to vomit arises. I force myself up and dash out of the room, unable to remember where the bathroom was. I take a wild guess and turn right, then another right, opening the door and thankfully it's the restroom.

Weird. I haven't been sick since... well... it couldn't be, could it-?

* * *

"Castiel, where the hell have you been?" I hissed into my iPhone a few days later. "Belial is dead, but we sure could have used your help! Some of us almost died!"

_"I've been busy,"_ Cas replied. _"Tyrael told me about the battle, and it is a victory worth celebrating. But I have something to take care of, and I could use yours and Megan's assistance."_

"Megan almost had her fucking arm ripped off by Belial, she's on medical leave." I grunted.

"Am not!" Megan pouted from behind me. "What's going on?"

"Cas wants our help with...?" I led on.

_"Controlling Metatron."_

"Excuse me?"

_"I got him out of Heaven and he promised to take me to my Grace,"_ Cas explained.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" I screeched.

I heard him sigh. _"He's a handful. If the two of you were here, it could - shut up, Metatron - it could pressure him."_

"...you just gave away your plan in front of him?" I facepalmed.

_"...yes?"_

"You idiot! We'll be there," I decided. "Text me where you're at." I hang up, and look at Megan. "Up for an adventure?"

"Always," she grinned.

"I want to go," Little Clifton said from the love seat he was sharing with Lady Maya. It was literally just the four of us in the house for once, plus Miraak, but he was outside.

"Yes son, you can go too," I agreed. "I think you'll be the only one who's happy about who we're going to see..."

Moments later, the three of us appear at Castiel's car in the darkness. Megan glances up at the half moon, bright enough to illuminate her blue eyes for a moment, until the clouds shaded over it. "Thank you for coming." Cas greeted us.

"Is that... Metatron?" Megan realized, looking in the car.

"Go away," the angel groaned.

Megan narrowed her eyes. "You've been shot in the leg. Why hasn't it healed?"

"I made him human," Cas admitted.

"You did... _what?!_" Megan exclaimed.

"Tron!" Clifton ran over to the car. "You're hurt?"

"I'll survive," Metatron reassured him. "The only one who cares about me is a three year old!" he yelled, as if the whole world was supposed to hear.

"Can we not tell Nephros about this?" I requested. "I need him focused on our Diablo mission. If he finds out his father's here - and human - who knows what he'll do."

"Did you say Diablo?" Metatron repeated in horror. "The angel?"

"He is far from an angel now," Cas corrected.

"I know that, I remember the war," Metatron scoffed. "Now can we get a move on? The sooner Megan gets out of my face, the better."

Not even Clifton said anything when Megan clocked Metatron good in the face.

* * *

The three of us were in the backseat as Cas drove. Metatron was still riding shotgun. "How is my son?" he asked me.

"Fine," I replied. "I think he's realizing Luna likes him."

Metatron chuckled. "Good luck with that. I know my boy. His heart belongs to Lady Maya. It's hard for me to like her when I know that Megan is her doppleganger-"

She punched him again, and Clifton laughed.

"So Tron," I spoke when Megan sat back next to me. "How is it, being human?"

"Oh, man!" He remarked. "I've got all these... _feelings_! I can feel music now! I can hear a song and not even know what it's about, but I'll love it! My love for stories got so much deeper. I get goosebumps. DON'T even get me _started_ about GOOSEBUMPS!"

"Can I kill him now?" Megan muttered.

"No," Cas denied. "After I get my Grace back, feel free to do whatever you want to him."

"I can hear you guys!" Metatron yelped.

"I can cut your ears off if that's a problem," Megan kindly offered. I snorted, rubbing under my nose.

It was when we were finally able to have some quiet when my son says, "Ma, I'm hungry."

Metatron perked up. "Can we stop somewhere? There are so many things I want to try!"

Megan and Cas looked annoyed, but they would comply. Metatron having a fit was one thing - Clifton having a fit was something anyone preferred to avoid.

We find a diner and make ourselves comfortable. Megan gladly handcuffs Metatron as we went in and sat at a booth. "Tron, can I sit next to you?" Clifton asked.

"Ask your mother," Metatron humbly replied. My son widens his amber eyes at me in feigned innocence.

"I suppose." I sighed. I slid in the booth first, followed by my son, and then Metatron. Megan and Castiel sat across from us.

"What are you gonna eat?" Clifton nosily asked Metatron as a waitress handed us all menus.

"I've been thinking, I want to try waffles," Metatron answered, looking through the menu.

Clifton gleams at me. "Ma, can I have waffles?"

"You don't like waffles," I reminded.

"I promise I'll eat them."

"You're lying, son." I deadpanned. "You can have Alingon's favorite - pancakes."

"I want chocolate pancakes!" Clifton squealed. Well, that was easy.

"Alingon... Nephros' buddy?" Metatron remembered.

"He likes Ma," Clifton blurted out. Oh, crap...

"Interesting," Metatron raised an eye at me. "You've already found a new guy to latch onto when your current lover dies."

I clench my fists in anger, seconds away from slitting his throat. "You're wrong." I denied. The waitress came back for our orders: waffles for Metatron, chocolate chip pancakes for Cliffy, onion rings for myself, nothing for Cas, and fries with a milkshake for Megan. Shockingly we were able to eat in peace until Metatron was halfway done with his waffles.

"O... M... ME!" He groaned happily as he took a giant bite. "Oh food... glorious food..." he reached for the syrup and poured half the bottle out. "The process of this?" He points at his mouth. "Goes in here?" He points at his rear. "Comes out there? It's sorcery!"

Megan facepalmed. I busted out laughing, and Cas looked ready to kill himself. "We've hit three of your so called _safehouses _before they came along, and they were all empty. You've either lost my Grace, or you're stalling." He growled.

Metatron frowned. "Can you blame me? As soon as I hand over your Grace, Megan's going to rain Hell on me."

She cracked her knuckles in response, causing him to gulp. I took a bite of an onion ring when Metatron's stomach started roaring. We all stare at him and he says painfully, "I think I need to go to the little boys' room."

Our eyes now dart at Cas - the only candidate able to help him. He gives us all a dirty look and gets up, dragging the newly human with him to the bathroom.

"Is Tron okay?" My son asks with a mouthful of pancake.

"Yes, he'll be fine. Just needs to learn how to be human." I answered.

* * *

"I think I'm lactose intolerant," Metatron said sadly as we exit the diner.

"You would be!" Megan threw her arms up.

"Stop," Clifton suddenly said worriedly, squeezing my hand.

"I wasn't-" Megan protested.

"STOP!" My son screamed, and suddenly, none of us could move. Someone laughed at us from afar. A bearded man was leaned back against a car, wearing a red cap and a blue jacket.

"Metatron, Castiel, the Chosen One and the Hybrid." He recognized. "Being protected by a baby. This is my lucky day." He pulls out an angel blade.

Clifton lets us move again. Cas pulls out his own blade. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm just a Cupid," he replied. "An angry Cupid. You corrupted Heaven! It's never going to be the same!" He enraged, attacking Cas. Megan leaped over to help him; I grabbed Metatron and pulled him away. I looked back and watched. I could easily snap my fingers and kill the cupid, but I'd let Megan have the shine this time.

Cas pushed him back and Megan stabbed him with her own blade. It's a necessity these days I guess.

When it was all over, Metatron looked at my son in awe. "You're a powerful little one. I couldn't move at all."

"He is Diablo's grandson," I shrugged calmly. "Power runs in both sides of his family."

"...you're kidding, right?" was Metatron's response.

* * *

Our final destination was a library. "Typical." I muttered. He WOULD keep Castiel's Grace in a place like this.

Megan and I remained in the car. Cliffy followed Cas and Metatron in. I didn't like that one bit, but we didn't want to go in, and I wasn't going to argue with my three year old. I'd be there in an instant if anything happened.

We sat in silence for a while. It was just when we realized they were taking too long when the glass on the doors to the library shattered, followed by a small quake. My heart dropped and I zapped myself inside, to see books flown off every shelf, followed by a flash of bright light. When it was gone, Megan had appeared next to me, and we saw my son pop up out of a pile of books with wide eyes.

Castiel was near him, on his knees. As he slowly started standing up, his blue eyes started glowing... soon his whole body glowing. We saw his wings appear, showering the wall behind him. They weren't mighty and big like I remembered.

They looked... crippled.

Broken.

"Welcome back, Cas," I spoke, walking through the hall of fallen books over to my son. "You okay, Clifton?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Tron ran away." He added.

"Come again?" Megan remarked, joining us.

"He used a sigil to weaken us long enough to take off with the demon tablet he hid here," Cas explained quietly.

"Are you joking?!" Megan hissed. "I'm going to kill him when I see him again!"

I lift up my son and he hugs me around my neck tightly. "Did the sigil hurt you, son?"

"A little," he admitted. "I want to go home."

"Me too," I agreed. "Cas, Megan, you guys gonna be alright?"

"I'm going to look for Metatron," Megan decided, going back the way we came.

"Is she upset?" Cas assumed.

"I would say so," I answered. "He gets away yet again. Yeah, she's probably pissed."

* * *

The next afternoon, Sam calls me, asking if I can get Rowena for him. "You know her?" Jesus, I should probably start asking who DOESN'T know her? I'd heard Father Crowley kicked her out of his kingdom, but I still knew how to find her.

"Can I ask what this is about?" I questioned.

_"Charlie found a book,"_ Sam started.

"Charlie's too busy with... oh, you mean our lady friend Charlie. Red hair. Not blonde."

_"She found a book called The Book of The Damned. It has spells on how to do almost anything - even a cure for the Mark of Cain."_ Sam explained.

"Are you serious-?" I gaped. "We can finally get that thing off him?"

_"Yes, but it's in a language no one understands, and I want to see if Rowena can crack it."_

"Well, sure. I'll go find her... why am I sensing there's more?"

_"There is,"_ he said nervously. _"Dean says the book is dangerous and told me to destroy it. He thinks I did, but..."_

"But you didn't," I realized. "Crap, Sam. You know this is gonna go to hell really fast."

_"We have to try."_

"I agree, Sam, but... ugh, fine. I'll get Rowena and meet you." I hung up and sighed.

"What do you need Rowena for?" Murdock asked, literally beside me in bed.

I turned over to look at him, hug him from the side tight, and then kiss him a few times before speaking. "Well, you see..."


	14. Mama Said Knock You Out

**St. Louis, Missouri**

"Hey Sam," I greeted my brother. "You need help with a case? Where's Dean?"

"It's better if he's not involved," Sam admitted. "You see that house?" He points to the run down home across the street. "It used to be a Men of Letters safe house."

"Is there stuff we can add to our collection at the Bunker?" I assumed.

"Maybe," Sam grit his teeth. "Listen. After the Men of Letters were wiped out, a family moved into this house. A week later, three of them committed suicide. Only the daughter was left, and she still owns this house."

"Why did they kill themselves?" I wondered with just a hint of sadness.

"Do you remember Magnus?" Sam asked.

I tilted my head. "Who?"

Sam frowned. "He was expelled from the Men of Letters. He had The First Blade before we got it from him. Anyway, he built a magic box called Werther and he added in a deadly alarm system..."

I was starting to catch on. "Deadly enough to make you kill yourself-? What the hell is in that box?"

"A codex that Rowena can read to cure the Mark of Cain," Sam clarified. "It's somewhere in that house, and we need to get it."

"Then let's go," I start to get out of the car.

"She tried to shoot me," Sam let out. "So could you, uh..."

"So that's why you called me here," I laughed. I walk up to the old home, and use my angel strength to force the door open. Now an older lady with blonde hair in a bun is in my way, aiming a gun at me. I swat my hand and her gun flies out of her hands. She looks horrified now as I approach her, and poke her forehead, causing her to drop to the floor, sound asleep.

I wave the all clear for Sam to come inside. He cautiously steps around the lady, looking around. We venture into the kitchen, coming across a basement door. I turn the knob. It's locked. I roll my eyes and force it open.

"Beats lock picking," Sam chuckled as he followed me into the basement. There's a pile of furniture against the wall. That's unusual, unless you were trying to hide something.

We walk over and start moving away the furniture. I look down and see a hole in the wall. "Bingo." I clicked my tongue. Sam ducks down to go in first, followed by myself. There's the Werther box. It's like a little, dusty vault. There's a golden handle on top, and below... yeah, I don't know. Strange symbols in a circle surrounded by writing in an unknown language.

Magnus was a weird ass guy.

"Can you get me a bowl?" Sam requested. I nodded, snapping my fingers to make a bowl appear on the floor in front of the box. Sam throws in some ingredients he had on him, and starts reciting a spell. _"Purificare la magia."_ He repeated over and over. The bowl was lit on fire as he said it a few more times until finally, he turned the golden handle, and the box opened.

Green smoke came bursting out of the box, searing itself into my eyes and Sam's eyes as well. I take a step back, half expecting Sam to morph into something evil, but when my foot touched the ground, I was no longer in the basement.

I'm in a ballroom. A familiar one. Faint music is playing somewhere. "Hey," I heard a very familiar voice. I turn around to see... Colby. He's wearing a black suit, a white tie, and a black masquerade mask with diamond colored rhinestones plastered on the sides. His brown blonde hair is as curly as ever.

"Colby-?" I choked. "How are you here?"

"This is your happy place," Colby admitted. "With me. You're always happy with me." He approaches me, barely taller than me, and grabs my hands. His blue eyes I see through his mask smile brightly as he gets us in a slow dance position.

"I'm not dressed right," I realized as we started going.

"Doesn't matter, you're beautiful regardless." Colby replied.

"This can't be real," I muttered. "Why am I here?"

"Like I said, this is your happy place." He repeated.

"But... I found someone else who makes me happy, too." I tried to argue, but with Colby? Nearly impossible. God, it felt good just to touch him again.

"Murdock?" Colby practically scoffed. "He brings out the worst in you."

"Excuse me-?" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Lynn. You used to be brave, adventurous, care free, ready for anything... now you're a paranoid, anxiety driven, stiff person who thinks her loved ones are gonna die if you take your eyes off them." Colby scolded.

I frowned as we took a long stride. "There's a lot going on..."

"There's always a lot going on," Colby pointed out. "How is the Diablo crisis any different from Dick Roman? Admit it, I was the one who kept you together. No one can ever make you feel the way I make you feel."

Colby has never, ever, EVER acted like this, but... he was... right...

"Stay here with me," he urged. "No more problems, no more anything bad. Just you and me."

"I can't leave Cliffy," I whimpered, shaking slightly as we stopped dancing.

"He can come here too," Colby offered.

I let out a sniffle. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

Colby stared at me lethally. "You know exactly what you have to do."

I gulped, but nodded. I stepped back when I heard a loud shrill. _"Mama, no!"_

We turn to face a young girl, who whisks her hand out, causing Colby to keel over in agony, screaming. I cover my mouth in shock and look at the girl - she's got long, dark hair, and big grey eyes.

Oh.

It's my future daughter, Leay.

"Do you know what it's trying to get you to do?" She yelled, fucking YELLED at me.

"It?" I repeated.

"That's not who you think it is," Leay continued. "It's the fail safe from the Werther Box. It will do anything to protect what's inside."

_"Do you remember Magnus?" Sam asked._

_I tilted my head. "Who?"_

_Sam frowned. "He was expelled from the Men of Letters. He had The First Blade before we got it from him. Anyway, he built a magic box called Werther and he added in a deadly alarm system..."_

_I was starting to catch on. "Deadly enough to make you kill yourself-? What the hell is in that box?"_

"Son of a bitch," I groaned. "I completely fell for it... wait, how are you here? You're not even alive yet. You could be the fail safe too for all I know!"

Leay smiled at me. "I am alive."

This took a second to register. If she's alive, then... "I'm pregnant?" I gasped, looking down at my stomach. "WHAT?!"

"I'm an angel, demon, and warlock baby," Leay went on. "I'm smart, and I'm strong, and I would rather not have you kill yourself, especially while I'm still inside of you."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling tears escape my eyes. "Can you get me out of here?"

Leay took a step forward. "Now that you're aware, you should be able to just-"

I'm now looking at Rowena, who was holding my hands together. "You were about to harm yourself, sweetheart." She informed in her thick accent.

"I'm okay now," I breathed. I turn to Sam, who was bleeding his wrists out into the bottom of the Werther box. "What the hell?!"

"It needs our blood," Sam groaned, getting pale. "It wants legacy blood. Enough to take a life."

I dashed down and knelt next to him. "It doesn't have to be one legacy, does it?" I took a knife from him and cut my own wrist, pushing Sam back. I use my free hand to heal his wounds with angelic power.

Moments later, the box completely opens. I heard Rowena poof away from behind us. A giant, dusty book rests in the box. The codex-? I drag it out and look at Sam.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

Sam just stares at me, half out of it from all his blood loss. "What?!"

* * *

Murdock does a happy dance around the entire house, while my three year old son looks at me, then my stomach, then at me.

"I'm your baby," he remarked.

"Yes you are," I confirmed.

"Tell her to go away," Clifton growled. "I'm your baby. She's not your baby."

"Clifton Castiel!" I scolded. "She's going to be your sister! You're BOTH my babies! UNDERSTAND?"

Tears spawned in his amber colored eyes. "Oh, no. You can go stand in the corner with that fake attitude." I decided.

"UGH!" He scowled, stampeding over to the corner outside of the play room and facing it.

Adena laughed at him, so I said, "You can go stand in another corner for being a smartass."

Her four year old twin tried not to laugh herself as Adena went over to the corner by the kitchen. I place a hand over my stomach. To think I'm gonna have to do this all over again... Oh boy.

Juliet and her little boyfriend, the skinwalker Elliot Sunshine were sitting on the floor by the TV, playing Uno. The front door suddenly opened, and in came Charlie and Big Cliffy. "Son!" I exclaimed.

"Mother!" He held open his arms, and then saw what was going on. "Why am I in the corner?"

"Because you gave me attitude about not wanting to be a big brother." I explained.

"Oh, you're pregnant-?" He realized with a grin. "Hey, little me, stop being a grouch. You're gonna love that baby the moment you meet her."

"Go away," Little Cliffy sulked to his older self. Just saying that already screws with my head.

"Anyway, I'm feeling much better after saving you from that meteorite. I heard Jasper is starting to recover also." Clifton continued.

"That's fantastic," I replied. "So what else brings you guys here?"

"We're bored," Charlie shrugged.

"Wanna play Uno?" Juliet offered.

Charlie glanced down at her and grinned. "Anything for a tiny Juliet."

"Hey!" She pouted. "I'm still older than you!"

"Not in this time," he laughed, joining her and Elliot on the floor.

* * *

Late that night, I'm unable to sleep... like normal. I creep out of bed to avoid disturbing Murdock, snake my way downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door, where I came across Big Cliffy sitting at the picnic table. Without a word, I sat down next to him.

I look up at the moon and sigh. "Son?" I finally spoke.

"Yes?" He replied, grooming his short beard he was starting to grow.

"I need a favor."

"Of course, Mama. What is it?"

"Can you..." I hold out my arm over the table. "Can you read me, and show me some of my... happy memories?"

My big son smiles at me. "Alright, I got you. Just take a deep breath and relax."

I nodded, and closed my eyes when-

_"Last time you zapped me, I didn't poop for a week! We're **driving**!"_

The first time I met Dean.

_"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup! Usual suspects in the corner!" _

_"Oh, come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken..." _

_"Shut up. You're drinkin' my beer."_

Ellen and Jo's last night alive.

_"What about you? You're not gonna go shack up with Cas somewhere for the night?"_

_"...are you fucking kidding me!"_

Valentine's Day.

_"What's starting? And where the hell have you been?" _

_"On a bender."_

_"Did he... did you say on a **bender**?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"He's still pretty smashed,"_

_"It, is not of import..."_

The first (and only time I believe) Castiel was flat ass drunk.

Clifton chuckled a little as he brought me back to reality. "I've forgotten a lot of that." I admitted. "Those... those were the good days. But son? Let me show you what my best memory is... okay, you ready?" I squeeze his hand. "It's when-"

_"Can I see him?" _

_"Yes ma'am, I'll see about bringing him in shortly." _

_"Thank you Doctor," I said sincerely. When he walks out, I breathe deeply until he returns with a wheeled-crib from the nursery._

_A baby is laying in it._

_My baby._

_Clifton._

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, son." I admitted. "Everything would be so different if I never got pregnant."

Big Cliffy pulls me into a tight hug. "You have more good memories heading your way. Remember I'm from the future."

"Can I see my future memories?" I asked childishly.

"No. That's cheating."

"Damn it!"


	15. The Vengeful Ones

_**"In the blackest moment of a dying world, what have you become?" - Disturbed**_

The United States is safe for once... by that, I mean Diablo isn't here, Belial was in India, and the other Lesser Evil is... who knows yet, according to Tyrael. Somewhere in Europe, for sure. Crazy things have been happening there.

Murdock has forced me into a diet, claiming he wants Leay to come out as healthy as can be. I can't argue with that but...

I asked Big Clifton and Charlie if they should go home. It's been a couple months, don't our future selves miss them? I know I'd miss my son like crazy. I'm not looking forward to this when the time comes.

"We stay until Diablo is dead," Charlie told me. "Besides, it's been great screwing with my brother and sister. This is the only time I'll ever be older than them."

I never thought about Charlie having any kind of family, other than his dead angel father Exarp, and his best friend slash motherly relationship with Megan. A horrible thought crosses my mind - does he know I killed his father?

Oh hell.

Right now I'm with Murdock and my small son in a basement of sorts, along with Rowena, currently chained at the cuffs, Castiel, and the female Charlie, whom I hadn't seen since way before she first left for Oz. Murdock wanted to ask her a million questions about that, but I had to hush him up. She was working with Rowena on cracking the codex that we found in the Werther Box.

"Grandma, can I sit by you?" Clifton asked Rowena.

Charlie looked up from her screen touch- I mean touch screen computer and stared at us. "She's your _grandmother_-?"

Rowena let out a smirk. "Of course you can, darling." She put in all effort to lift him up with cuffed hands and sat him on the table right next to her. Cas was loafing through a grocery bag filled with junk food, pulling out two bags of pork rinds, handing one to Murdock.

"So, who wrote The Book of the Damned anyway?" I decided to ask.

"A hermit nun named Agnes. She was as mad as a hatter. Made it her business to undo curses. As in any struggle between good and evil, balance is required. To cure one curse, Agnes had to know how to inflict another. They live side-by-side in the magic world. One cannot be without the other." Rowena explained.

"Like a binary system," Murdock realized.

"So we just have to think like a hermit nun to crack the codex?" Charlie wondered.

"It's amazing how much you are willing to do for those bloody Winchesters," Rowena scowled. Cliffy shot me a worried look and I knew why. She still had no idea my son and I are basically Winchesters.

To change the subject, I announced that I was pregnant. Both Charlie and Rowena started grinning and congratulating me.

Castiel stared at Murdock. "Was it you?"

Murdock kind of stared back at him. "...yes? It was me?"

"I see," Cas looked over at me. "That child will be very powerful, maybe even more stronger than Clifton."

Cliffy stuck his tongue out in response.

The day rolled on after that. Rowena was purposely driving Charlie nuts and she succeeded. When none of us were paying attention, she slipped away. What I didn't realize at first was that my son had slipped away also.

Cas started going around the basement, saying, "Has anyone seen Charlie?"

"Nope," Rowena replied.

Cas suddenly stopped. "Where is Clifton?"

I shrugged. "Probably the bathroom. He loves being a big boy now."

Murdock leaned forward in his chair, adjusting his glasses. "But they're both gone..."

"Relax, look," I sighed. "SON! GET BACK HERE NOW!" I yelled.

A minute passes.

Nothing.

I jump up and Murdock, who thankfully knows me all too well, knows I'm about to enter panic mode, flew over to me and reassured me that wherever Charlie went, Cliffy was with her.

"You know he wouldn't go off on his own. He's never done that." He added.

"Who has Charlie's number?!" I hissed. Cas shook his head. "Damn it!" I yank my iPhone out and get Sam on the line right away. "Sam?!" I nearly yelped.

_"Yeah?"_ He replied, sounding incredibly nervous. Almost as if- no, I'm getting paranoid.

"Charlie and Clifton are gone!" I let out.

* * *

"Your mother's going to kill us both," Charlie groaned, going through her computer.

"Why?" Clifton questioned.

"Because A, you snuck off without her knowing, and B, I didn't stop you," Charlie answered, looking at her notes. "Ezekiel... seven letters. Seven represents the seeker. Okay, okay. Saints represent groups of letters that represent numbers... that stand for concepts represented by..."

There was a very loud knock on the motel door. "Ma?" Clifton wondered.

_"I know you're in here, Miss Asimov. You have it. I want it."_

"Oh crap..." Charlie muttered. "Come on, Cliffy." She grabbed her little computer and Clifton's hand, taking them into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Who is it?" Clifton asked fearfully.

"He's a bad guy," Charlie answered, pulling out her phone and made a call. A few moments later, Sam was on the other line.

_"Charlie, where are you?"_

"Um, a-a motel... t-t-the Blackbird. Sam, someone is here. T-t-they think I have the book."

_"If you have the book, give it to them."_

_"Charlie has the friggin' Book of the Damned?!"_ Dean screamed on the other line.

"No, I don't have it," Charlie corrected. "I just... I-I just... I have my notes. And Cliffy. He's with me."

_"Then give them your notes, Charlie! Give them the code! Whatever they want!"_

Clifton could hear the phone shuffle, followed by Dean yelling, _"Charlie, I don't know what the hell is going on, but you need to listen to me. Give whoever that is whatever they want. You understand? Charlie?!"_

"I can't do that, Dean," Charlie hit a button on her computer and hung up her phone. Clifton heard the motel door get kicked open. Seconds later, Charlie smashed her little computer, followed by the bathroom door being forced open.

A man appeared. He was tall with brown hair and natural blue eyes. "You're gonna give me what's mine. Mine and my family's." He spoke, then looked down at Clifton. "I was hoping I'd find you too, or your mother." He pulled out a knife. "This is an iron knife. Do you know what means?"

Tears rolled down Clifton's amber eyes as Charlie pulled out her own dagger. "Yeah." Clifton said to the man. "It hurts me."

"Don't hurt him-" Charlie begged, just as the man lunged at them.

* * *

Everything was all such a blur. I was angry, I was upset, I was devastated. My son was taken by whoever murdered Charlie. The only thing that kept me calm was that I knew he was alive - Big Cliffy's existence proved that.

Mama is going to get her son back.

Charlie Bradbury got a hunter's funeral. Juliet was losing it; she really liked Charlie. I think Megan showed up, but honestly I didn't care. I didn't even want to be here. I just wanted to see my son, safe and in my arms.

Dean and Sam lightly argued with each other over Charlie's death. Juliet subsided her crying. Megan got a phone call. I felt my phone ring but I ignored it.

"Murdock," I heard Megan speak. "Tyrael found the other Lesser Evil. We have to go."

Murdock touched my shoulder and I barely flinched. "You guys go."

Dean got my attention next. "Let's go find whoever did this. Whoever took Clifton."

Finally, something I want to hear. "I'm with you, brother." I promised.

The search began. Dean was able to get footage of the vehicle who belonged to the man who took my son and murdered Charlie, followed by a quick phone call to another hunter who was able to run the plates back to Louisiana.

Off we went.

We're driving in the Impala, and Dean turned around a corner when a police car let off their sirens behind us, signaling us to pull over.

"Can I blow it up? I don't have time for this shit." I scowled.

"Half of me says yes, half of me says no," Dean admitted. He pulls the vehicle over and rolls the window down. The police officer parks behind us, gets out and walks up to the window. "What's the problem?" Dean rudely asked.

"Your blinker's out," the officer replied, stepping back, whipping out a nightstick and bashing the tail light of the Impala.

"What the hell?!" Dean leaped out of the car, followed by myself. The officer quickly smashed the other tail light like it was nothing.

"Two lights out!" He remarked.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean lunged at the officer but he was grabbed and slammed against the Impala's trunk, handcuffed too quickly. I literally growled and ran around the car to help Dean, but the officer threw his nightstick at me. It bounced off my waist and I was confused as hell, because I didn't know he was distracting me. A flask appeared in his hand, and he chucked it at me, dousing me in holy water.

Damn it.

Whoever the officer was knew who and what we were, and he clearly didn't like us because next he crammed an iron blade into my chest to make me immobile.

I knew I should have blown the fucking car up!

* * *

_"Son?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Life has been pretty scary sometimes, hasn't it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I thought of something. If you ever get taken from me and I find you, I want you to make sure it's really me."_

_"No?"_

_"I know you didn't understand that. Let's say that I'm trying to find you and I'm calling out your name. I don't want you to say anything back until you know it's me."_

_"What I do?"_

_"You'll wait until you hear me say a secret saying, and then you'll say a secret saying back, and I'll know it's really you I found!"_

_"What's the secret saying?"_

_"Let's try something in Latin. I'll say... ego semper te fili mi... which means 'I'll always find you, my son' ... and you will say back... ego semper te mater mea, which means 'I'll always find you, my mother'."_

_"Okay Ma... that's hard!"_

_"Then let's practice."_

The officer seriously took us into the police station. I told him it was unnecessary to handcuff me, I was already pale and feeling weak from the iron blade. He ignored me and tightly cuffed me, calling me dangerous.

He sat us down in his office, when Dean looked at me. "You gonna live?"

I shrugged. "I might. My baby might not if this dagger doesn't get yanked out soon. She would have died instantly if it was in my stomach."

The idea angered Dean. "We're gonna get out of here in about thirty seconds."

The officer laughed, just as Dean leaned forward toward the officer's desk, knocking over a mug full of pens. I laughed this time. Weakly, I may add.

I hope Leay is alright. I don't feel any abdominal pain... yet.

"That was mature," the officer rambled, going around to pick up the mug and fallen pens. I grinned, watching Dean headbutt him hard, knocking him onto the floor. Dean then keeps a hold of him with his legs.

"Keys!" He roared.

The officer obeyed, forking over the keys, followed by Dean kicking him into unconsciousness. Dean unlocks his cuffs, jumps over to me to unlock mine, and looks at me deeply. "On three." He decided.

I gripped his shoulder and nodded. Dean grasps the iron blade and counts down to three, yanking it out. I shriek from agony, then sigh as the pain fades. Thank God. I slowly get up, hands pressed against my stomach as I follow Dean out, into the next nearest office. Another officer is on the phone, saying, "He was driving a '67 Impala, just like you said... Sure, can do."

Dean pulled out a pistol and aimed as I used angel mojo to force the officer to physically turn around. I finish up by swatting my hand, resulting in the phone he held to whisk off onto the floor. "Who were you talking to?" Dean demanded.

"Monroe Styne!" He answered. "He said if I saw you I was supposed to bring you in. And then call him!"

"Who the hell is-" I started.

"Any relation to Eldon?" Dean interrupted.

"Monroe's his daddy," the officer admitted.

"Where can I find him?" Dean continued.

"You can't take on the Stynes! They own this town! They're practically gods around here!" The officer remarked.

"Yeah, well, we kill gods," Dean smirked.

* * *

Evening came quickly. The Styne estate was impressive. "Hold up," I coughed. "These people are descendants of... Frankenstein? He was real?"

"Remember when you told me Merlin was a real dude?" Dean compared.

"This is great," I groaned. "How are we doing this? Cliffy's here?"

"Most likely," Dean answered. "Follow me."

A Styne appeared outside, looking around before walking down, only to be killed by Dean - knifed in the neck. We enter the house quietly as he dropped. Two Stynes are visible. Dean shoots one in the head with his silenced pistol. I snap my fingers and the second Styne had his neck snapped.

Oops.

Not!

We're halfway into the entrance hall when all the lights suddenly came on, and I saw several Stynes above us all around the stairs aiming guns at us. An older man with pure white hair poked his head out at us. "Dean and Lynn Winchester," he greeted.

A Styne puts a plastic bag over Dean. Another Styne stabs me in the back and I drop to my knees.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The man finished.

I don't know where they took Dean, but they literally left me there on the floor. Bastards! I curl up on my side and weep in pain. Iron hurts so bad.

_Leay..._

I don't want to die.

_Leay... please help me, baby..._

I just want to find my son.

Sometimes when I hug Murdock, it's almost like a bolt of lightning energy pulses through my body. Side effects from touching a warlock or something. Just now, I feel a small jolt of energy similar to Murdock's go through me. It's enough to make me move. Enough to get up.

Enough to find my son with a chest wound and a knife in my back.

My baby is giving me energy, I realized. Maybe Cas was right, she will truly be powerful.

I'm on my two feet, going up the stairs. "Clifton?" I called out. "Clifton, it's Ma. Where are you?"

Nothing.

I look in every room I find. In one room it looks like a teenaged boy's bedroom. I keel over and cry some more before I barely let out, "Ego semper te fili mi... ego semper te fili mi... ego semper te fili mi..."

Half a minute later, I heard-

"_Ego semper te mater mea."_

"SON?" I gasped, darting my eyes around. Dean appears in the doorway of the room I ventured into, Clifton Castiel Winchester at his heel.

"Uncle Dean saved me, Ma," he spoke to me. I let out a half cry and tumble over to scoop my son up and hold him tight. Dean lets us hug it out before he offers to get the dagger out of my back.

"Monroe sent someone to the Bunker," Dean informed me. "Do you have enough juice to zap us there?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Cliffy might, though. Son?"

"Yeah?" He stares into my eyes.

"I know you've never done it before, but can you take us to the Bunker? More of those bad people are there and we need to stop them."

Clifton thinks for a second, trying to process this in his three year old mind. "Buckle up." He grinned all too much like Damon does when suddenly...

* * *

As soon as we appeared in the Bunker, Dean kills a Styne by stabbing him in the back, then throwing him into the library, where two more Stynes are.

One is a teenaged boy.

The adult Styne man grins at us, and Clifton trembled in fear, latching onto me tight. That's all I need to know this man is the one who killed Charlie and took my son.

I look at the teenaged boy. He appears just as terrified as my son is. He's got dark hair, and beautiful light brown eyes behind his big glasses.

"You got lucky before," the elder Styne said. "This time, I'm sporting some new upgrades. See, my old man-"

Dean smirked. "Your old man's dead. They're _all_ dead. So you can save me the speech on the three hearts, the two spleens, the seven nipples, for the ladies... or the fellas, I don't judge. But even with all that, you still only have one brain."

The elder Styne appeared confused. "So?"

So?

So Dean shot him point blank in the head with a gun.

The teenaged boy flinched greatly as his relative fell lifeless to the ground... then started shaking when Dean now aimed the gun at him. "No, no, no, no, no, don't! Don't!" He begged.

"You're one of them." Dean replied.

"No, I'm not! I hate my family!" The boy cried. "See, look!" He pulls up his shirt for us. "No stitches! I'm not like them, I promise!"

Oh, hell... those Stynes really did swap out body parts didn't they? Sick bastards.

"Uncle Dean," Clifton bravely spoke. "Cyrus is good."

Cyrus-? How the hell did he...

I look at the dead Styne next to Cyrus. Cliffy must have picked up on some thoughts and memories from the guy when he had the nerve to take my son-!

"Dean," I interrupted. "I trust Cliffy. You don't have to kill him."

"Yeah, I do," Dean decided, cocking his gun. I swat my hand to whisk the gun right out of his hands across the room. "Lynn!" He hissed, turning around and decking me good in the face. I stumble back, dropping my son. Cliffy scrambles away while I retaliate, punching Dean back.

"Dean, you know I'm stronger than you!" I yelled.

"And you're the last person I want to hurt right now," Dean admitted. "I'm leaving." He turned and coldly stalked away, exiting the Bunker.

"Ma," Clifton said, standing by Cyrus. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm okay," I groaned. "He barely punched me." Okay, maybe I'm lying but I won't worry my baby.

"T-thank you." Cyrus Styne says to me.

"I did it for my son, not for you," I said bluntly. "Now... what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"


	16. Teivel's Pool

So I did indeed miss the battle with the other Lesser Evil, who was named Azmodan. He was hiding out in a volcano in Italy, I believe. The casualties weren't as bad as the battle with Belial, thankfully.

"I'm so over volcanoes," Rylie grunted when I saw him again. Megan rolled her eyes, which could only assume he was referring to their previous adventures together before I met them.

We're all at Miraak and Lady Maya's house now, fixing to have a cookout to celebrate the victory. I didn't fight, obviously, so I offered to get on the grill.

Tyrael was watching Adena, Serafina, Clifton and Phoenix play with sidewalk chalk. Spring was coming, but it was definitely warmer than it should be.

The first power I discovered I had when I was younger was changing the weather, so I may or may not have had something to do with this.

"I have never imagined so many of my angel brothers and sisters having... children." Tyrael admitted.

"As far as I know, it's all been male angels having the children with human women." Lyra scoffed.

"Who do you belong to?" Tyrael asked the chocolate eyed Nephilim before him.

"Gabriel," Lyra answered. "So does Phoenix, Jasper, Danny and Mindy." She added.

Tyrael was beside himself. "I thought Damon was the only child of an Archangel."

Lyra laughed. "Lynn, Addy and Sera are his sisters!"

Tyrael widened his eyes at Clifton. "That boy has powerful and... unusual bloodlines on both sides of his family."

Jamie sat down at a picnic table next to Juliet, who was playing Jenga with Elliot Sunshine. "And I'm the other one." He shrugged.

"Michael," Lyra clarified to Tyrael, who was now head over heels.

"Even Michael-? The one who commanded us all?"

Damon leaned in, looking too excited. "You ready for this, Tyrael?"

"Ready for what?"

"You know my boy, Nephros?" Damon looked over at the blonde haired and green eyed Nephilim helping me operate the grill. "He is..." I knew he was going to choke.

"Metatron." I spoke from the grill. Nephros looked at me confusingly. Clearly he wasn't listening to them like I was.

"Metatron?!" Tyrael exclaimed. "I do not believe this."

Charlie nosed his way over with Jinx. "My father was Exarp." He spoke.

Tyrael shook his head. "I have not heard that name."

Charlie appeared disappointed while Drew stepped up slowly with his cane. "Uh... my angel father was Brap."

Tyrael again shook his head while Ciar, the Angel of Black, erupted loudly, "Brap?! Get the hell out of here! I knew you looked familiar, kid! He was the Angel of Metal, so that makes you the Nephilim of Metal, yeah?"

Drew took this into consideration but Nephros rudely defended that statement. "Drew is the Nephilim of Courage."

Ciar glared at him. Laena waved to get his attention. "Nephros is the Alpha Nephilim. He knows what our names mean."

"I knew he was our alpha," Danny said excitedly. "I didn't know he knew what our names meant! What's mine?"

Mindy also looked at Nephros with glee. "Daniel, Nephilim of Judged by God," he named. "Mindy, Nephilim of Dark Beauty."

"My name kicks ass!" Mindy hooted.

"My name sucks!" Danny pouted.

"Dude," Jamie rolled his golden brown eyes. "My name is the worst. Tell 'em Neph."

Nephros did not share Jamie's sarcasm, and instead said proudly, "Jamie, Nephilim of Supplanter."

"What the hell is a supplanter?" Damon laughed.

"Someone who takes over the place of someone else," Jamie explained. "Like a person who overthrows someone."

"Basically a tyrant!" I realized. "No wonder you teamed up with Malachi!"

Jamie shrugged as Gadreel said to Drew, "Brap was one of the few angels who visited me when I was in Heaven's prison. He was a good soldier."

Drew took this to heart, and I think he may have started feeling less alone around us now.

* * *

That evening, most of us were sat around a fire in the backyard. Clifton and Phoenix (partners in crime) were sharing the tire swing. My twin sisters were snuggled up with big brother Damon. I leaned forward slightly and said, "Tyrael, where is Diablo?"

"I believe he knows we are ready to battle him," Tyrael admitted. "He may very well be in the same place we fought him last time, centuries ago."

"Which is... where?" Megan asked.

"Mosi-oa-Tunya," Damon answered from right next to her. "Or also known as Victoria Falls."

"I don't remember geography class," Jamie moved his hand in circles. "Where's that?"

"Southern Africa," Laena replied. "That is where Teivel and I lived at the time."

"The number of people I pushed off that waterfall..." Teivel lightly snickered from behind his mother.

I can't wait to send his ass back to his own time and I can't wait until Murdock kills him again in his own time. UGH!

"On the far left side of the waterfall," Teivel continued. "There is a little pool that has a little rocky wall underwater, just before you would go over the edge... during the months that the tide was high, and the little wall rendered useless, I would send people over the edge to their demise... a three hundred sixty foot drop."

"You're more evil than I am," Rylie nearly shuddered.

"The locals there ended up naming that little pool after you," Laena admitted.

Jasper looked up with a start. "It's called The Devil's Pool. Popular tourist attraction. I went there once in the early 1900's."

"To watch half naked women swimming I bet," Lyra smirked at her brother, causing their other siblings Danny and Mindy to giggle.

"There is no true way to kill Diablo," Tyrael spoke. "However, we can use the Black Soulstone to trap him in."

"Black Soul Stone-?" Luna asked from next to Nephros and I.

"It's what we used last time," Alingon remembered. "But... we entrusted Sarapai to hide it."

Yeah, Sarapai is dead, need I remind you.

"So let's go back to when she was last alive and ask her?" I suggested.

Tyrael suddenly grinned. "Excellent idea." He looked right at me, and snapped his fing-

* * *

"What the hell?" Drew exclaimed a moment later. I was now looking at... a massive waterfall. We were on a bridge several hundred feet across from what I'm guessing is Victoria Falls. The bridge favored being across the right side of the waterfall.

Far on the left side there were several torches lit (it's pitch black on this bridge) and I can only guess that was The Devil's Pool.

"Is this Victoria Falls?" I heard Mindy ask. The hell? Who else was here?

"It has to be," Luna answered.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, roll call! Mindy?"

"Here!"

"Drew?"

"Uh... here?"

"Luna?"

"I'm here."

"Anyone else?"

Silence.

"My son's going to have a fit," I sighed. "He hates being left behind."

"Oh, Cliffy fits are so bad," Mindy told Luna. "I hope you never have to experience one."

"Let's go see who's over by those torches," I pointed way over to the left. "That just might well be Teivel's Pool."

"Great," Drew sighed. I zapped us over to the large patch of land that separated the left side of Victoria Falls from the right. It was mostly dirt with boulders, very small trees, large fallen branches and vague patches of grass, along with the torches everywhere.

A little boy was swimming in The Devil's Pool. "Cliffy?" Mindy called out. I widened my eyes to see if it was my son - he was small, black colored hair a little longer than I remembered, tan skin... and orange eyes.

Orange.

Not amber.

"Teivel?" I corrected.

The young Teivel blinked. "Yes?" He confirmed.

"He is Clifton's father? Just... little?" Luna realized. "How far back in time did we go?"

"A lot farther than I wanted," I groaned. "Teivel, where is your mother?"

"In the village," he answered, frolicking about in the water.

"Can you take us?" I asked him as nicely as I could.

"Yes!" He swam over and climbed out, walking up to us in nothing but soaking wet deer skin pants. "Follow me!"

It was weird as hell following an innocent, child Teivel as he carried a torch and led us for ages through the darkness away from the waterfall. Drew had a slightly hard time keeping up and was relieved when we finally made it. The village was mostly... tents of some sort.

"Mawmaw has friends over," Teivel announced. "Mawmaw!" He yelled out.

I easily recognized Laena. She was so much more beautiful here than she is in the future. Her long, dark hair was thick and half braided. She wore a blue dress that blended with her olive skin tone. She looked at us and approached us warmly as Teivel ran past and into a tent. "Hello."

"Hello Laena," I greeted. "Is Sarapai here?"

She appeared startled now. "Yes... who are you people? Your clothing is unusual."

Luna is wearing a half ass suit. Drew is in jeans and a t-shirt. Mindy basically the same thing, and I've got sweatpants on with a gray sweater. It's hot as hell down here in Africa, but I'm immune to weather... can thank Daddy Devil for that.

"She is the most beautiful woman," we heard Teivel remark as he came back into sight, holding the hand of...

Of Nephros.

With curly dark blonde hair.

CURLY!

He's obviously living in Greece in whatever time we are currently in - he's dressed like a Roman. He looks at Mindy and Drew deeply, but doesn't say anything yet. Teivel pulls away from him and comes at us, and I grow instantly afraid. If he touches us, or even if Laena touches us, reads our thoughts and memories of the future-

Crap!

I step back away from Teivel as he held out his hand politely. He looked offended and lowered his hand. "What are you doing?" Laena asked me sharply.

"I know what he can do," I blurted.

Laena widened her eyes as Nephros stood next to her. "Have you come to take him-?"

"Oh hell no!" I let out.

"Nephros!" Mindy rasped. Now Nephros appeared stunned as she said next, "I'm one of your people, just like Laena."

He tried to play innocent. "One of my people?"

"I'm the Nephilim of Dark Beauty!" Mindy said proudly.

Nephros was dead quiet before he gasped. "Mindy?"

She nodded and looked at Drew. "What was yours again?"

"Uh..." Drew shakily used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "Nephilim of Courage?"

"Drew," Nephros named. "I must see if this is true." He walked up to us, putting his hands on Mindy's shoulders. After he 'read' her, he gently ran his hand through her sandy blonde hair once. "You haven't been born yet."

"Yeah... we're from the future." I shrugged. "We're here to ask Sarapai where the-" Luna jabbed me in the side violently. "We just need to speak with Sarapai."

"They can be trusted," Nephros promised. "I trust anyone who accompanies Nephilim." He smiled at Mindy and Drew.

Luna couldn't help but say, "You're adorable with curly hair."

Nephros simply nodded at her as Laena said, "Very well. Sarapai will not be here until morning. You are welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thank you," I said firmly.

* * *

"Please do not ask us questions about the future," I mumbled. "It's not healthy to know too much, really."

"Am I a good person in the future?" Teivel asked eagerly. "Do I have a family? Do I still have Mawmaw?"

"I'm not saying... anything..." I grumbled.

"I don't know how to dance!" Mindy yelped as Nephros yanked her up and took her around the large fire that was made.

"What year are we in?" Drew wondered aloud, and he got his answer sooner than expected.

"1142," I heard Damon hiss, suddenly appearing next to me. "Who are you people? Laena says you come from the future."

I can't help but laugh at him with his long midnight hair, wearing deer skin clothing. "What?" He growled. "What is it?"

He has no idea who I am.

And I just came up with an incredible idea.

"What did they say your name was-?" I asked him. "Dippy-?"

"It's Damon, you girl!" He corrected.

"Right. Dippy."

"You-!"

I was on my back, rolling with laughter.

As the night rolled on, Mindy finally caught on to 12th century dancing. Luna would not take her eyes off of Nephros. "You really like him, don't you?" I gently nudged her.

"I think I do, yes." She admitted.

"So tell him... I mean, when we go home," I suggested.

Luna smiled as her silver hair raised slightly from a breeze that passed. "I think I will, yes."

I pat her on the back and put my hands over my stomach. I hope Leay handled the time travel alright. I'm not in pain or sick so that's a good sign. She's a strong baby that's for sure.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I sure remember waking up at the sound of African natives hollering and hooting around the village. Teivel was asleep next to me, too close for comfort. I slowly scooted away and bumped into Drew, who tiredly snapped at me for waking him up.

After breakfast, which was rather delicious soup Laena made, Sarapai made her grand entrance. It was so good to see her again, alive, and with her natural gray hair. She should have never dyed it red.

Nephros assured her that we were friendly, and could be trusted with whatever we needed to ask of her. She approached us casually and said, "I am Sarapai..."

"But we can call you Sara," I finished for her.

She grinned. "You really are from the future?"

"Yes. Now we have a serious question for you, Sarapai," I said quietly. "I need you to show us where you hid the Black Soulstone."

She gasped. "Are you out of your mind?! Are you trying to release-"

I put my palm over her mouth. "We're from the future! In our time, someone released Diablo and we don't know where the Black Soulstone is! Alingon said only you know where it is."

After removing my hand, she nodded. "Okay. I will take you."

* * *

Sarapai zapped us somewhere new, a grassy field that somehow felt familiar to me. "From the front of that tree in the field over there," Sarapai pointed out. "Walk thirty steps left, then thirty steps back. I buried it there."

"Wonderful," I waved Mindy to run ahead and find the dig spot. "I have a good guarantee that the Black Soulstone is not going to be in this spot when we return to our time."

"Don't worry," Sarapai promised. "The wizard who created the Soulstone made sure it could hold many souls."

_Angels don't have souls... Must have a different meaning... _I thought to myself. "Even two souls of the same being from two different times?"

"I have no idea," Sarapai admitted.

I gulped. "The wizard who made the Soulstone... it wasn't Merlin, was it?"

"No."

"Okay, good."

"Here!" Mindy jumped up over the dig spot. "Anyone think to bring a shovel?"

"Check this out," Drew smirked, walking over to the dig spot. He held out his cane horizontally and in a matter of moments, it transformed into a shovel.

"What the hell!" I threw my arms up.

"THAT WAS SICK!" Mindy roared.

"I decided to upgrade," Drew bragged, and started to dig into the grass. We all walked over and simply watched as minutes dragged by... until a pointy black object that was faintly glowing orange in some parts came into view.

"That's it..." Sarapai said shakily. "Nephros said you can be trusted so... I will trust you too."

"This thing's our only damn shot," I knelt down and lifted up the object. "Thank you Sarapai." I went ahead and shook her hand. "Luna, do you have enough power to send us home?"

"Of course," she held up a hand but I stopped her.

"Don't send us back to the safe house. Keep us at this exact spot but only in our time." I explained.

"Alright," Luna looked at us all. I quickly gave Sarapai a hug, since I would never see her again. She looked confused as hell as Luna snapped her fingers and sent us back to 2015.

When we reappeared, Mindy tumbled down a hill that turned into a crater. "You okay?" I asked her as she finally landed.

"Ouch," she replied, getting up. "What is this-?"

I looked up to confirm my suspicions. This is the cathedral that was now only half here, the other half now the crater Mindy was in. "This was the place we found Tyrael."

"What?" Luna said a little too loudly.

"But this is where the Black Soulstone was..." Drew was catching on.

As Mindy crawled out of the crater, I uttered, "I have a very bad feeling about this." And held the Soulstone in my arms tightly.


	17. An Evening With El Diablo

**Some credit goes to Simple Paradox for writing a portion of this chapter that I didn't have the heart to write! Thank you kindly!**

* * *

**March 12, 2015**

Juliet looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "How long do I have to stay with Jinx? Until the big battle is over?"

I curved my smile as I twirled some of her hair with my finger. "If you already knew, why did you ask?"

She shrugged. "I wish the big battles would stop happening."

"I don't they ever will, sweetie." I admitted.

Juliet adjusted her pink glasses. "Anything is better than being in that hospital you and Jackson got me out of."

I smile for real. "Where do you think Cliffy is going during the big battle?"

Juliet gasped. "That's not fair!"

After I sent her under Jinx's care (who was bummed she didn't get to be in the final battle - Rylie rudely laughed at her which resulted in Megan breaking his jaw) we all met up at Maya's house for what I believed would be the last time. All of us together for one last battle.

We all knew this wasn't true.

"What was Victoria Falls like?" Lyra asked me. "Half naked women?"

Jasper smirked as I replied, "More like half naked Teivel."

The orange eyed angel looked immensely at me. "I remember that!" He realized. "It was you, Drew, Lyra's blonde twin and Lady Moonlight."

"It's Luna!" She corrected.

Lyra raised one of her chocolate eyes. "You're talking about Mindy, right?"

Tyrael was going over the game plan when Alingon approached me. "Lynn," the white haired Nephilim spoke nervously. "How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

I narrow one eye. "I'm about four months. Why?"

He looked worried. "Are you sure you should be in this fight?"

I frown. "Yes. I went through things far more stressful during my pregnancy with Cliffy."

"But Diablo-"

Murdock was watching us from the corner of his eye, but was listening to Tyrael. "I just want to keep you safe." Alingon sighed. "You and your baby and Clifton."

"That's my job," Murdock interrupted.

Alingon glanced at the dark haired warlock. "Is it?"

Oh, crap.

"Yes. It is." Murdock said sternly.

"It was easy for the demons to take you outside of Magdha's palace!" Alingon pointed out.

"Well I heard you chickened out when you saw Belial!" Murdock retorted. I didn't tell him that, I promise.

Alingon froze. He clenched his fists and uttered, "She kissed me."

Murdock stopped for only a second before he yelled and attacked Alingon, punching him extremely hard. Nephros was quick to defend his best friend, but Luna yanked him back. "Hey!" I called out. "Enough!"

Alingon headbutts Murdock to daze him long enough to get up and uppercut him with a kick rather than a punch. Murdock nearly flipped backwards and Alingon's blue eyes started to glow with angelic power. He took a step toward him and both Big Clifton and myself got in his way.

He stopped, realizing he went too far. "I'm-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "I was just-!"

* * *

**Livingstone, Zambia, Africa**

"It's hot," Jamie complained instantly. "Does anyone know where we're even going?"

"Yes." Teivel and Laena answered in unison. They led our large group through what was once their home village, that was now just open land. It was strange to me. Teivel went from a sweet little boy, telling Nephros I was the most beautiful woman ever, to an evil and creepy stalker who hurt me in more ways than one and gave me my son.

What the fuck.

Before we reached the start of the water stream that would lead to Teivel's Pool, I saw an old familiar face. "Don't tell me that's Diablo." Jamie scoffed.

"Incorrect," Death replied, turning slowly with his cane. Wow... the last time I saw him was... when I had the Purgatory souls in me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a chat with Diablo," Death admitted. "He was wondering if I would help you get to him."

"We can't get to him?" Rylie groaned.

"He has poisoned the water," Death poked his cane into the stream. "If you any of you touch it, you will liquefy into nothing."

Murdock gulped as Drew said, "Thanks for the warning, guy."

"Who is he-?" Jamie whispered to Damon.

Damon clicked his tongue to annoy Death. The Horseman looked... annoyed. "You will need something not of this plane to make contact with the water to purify it." He explained.

"Something not of this plane?" Luna repeated.

"Not of this world?" Gadreel clarified.

"It's more complicated than that, but sure," Death spoke. "I will temporarily lend him to you, Lynn."

"Lend me who?" I asked in pure confusion.

"Approach me and give me your dominant hand." Death ordered.

I nodded and walked straight to him, holding out my right hand. Death takes my hand (whoa, he's touching me) and moments later, my entire palm was suddenly covered in blood. I shake from fear but Death keeps me together.

"Uh, something's happening guys," Megan alerted. Everyone watches as dark red mist appeared next to Death and I, followed by a large... horse... standing there.

A horse.

A huge horse.

A huge horse that was dark brown with glowing red eyes.

He whinnied at the sight of us. "His name is Shadowmere," Death introduced. "He can do many things, but he will only help you if you make your mark."

"Make my mark?" I said, and then saw a dark bloodied handprint on Shadowmere's left side near his tail. That must be Death's.

"Make your mark and he will help you," Death repeated. "Also... if anything should happen to me, though I very much doubt that... he will be passed along to you permanently."

"That's sweet!" Megan hooted.

I turn to Death and say, "Thank-" But he disappeared before I finished. Now I look up at Shadowmere, who gently snorts. "Um... okay." I grip the front of the saddle and climb on as safely as I could. I reach for the reins and say, "Okay Shadowmere, into the water."

He flips his tail and moves, slightly startling me. He steps into the stream first with his front right hoof. The water turns that dark red, like that mist from before, and then fades back to the original stream color. "Uh... I think he did it." I spoke.

"I nominate Rylie to test the water." Luna offered.

"You're not funny." Rylie remarked until Damon threatened him with a glare.

"You can go ahead, Rylie," I said. "It worked. You're not going to die."

"How do you know?" The demon questions.

"Because after this fight, when we send you back to your time, you'll be fighting Colby very soon." I explained.

Rylie's green eyes turned black for a moment. "That zombie bastard?" He realized rather excitedly. He bolted forward and ran through the stream - nothing happened. I climbed off Shadowmere, gave him a friendly pat before he disappeared into the red mist and poofed. Now we all make our way through, closer and closer to Victoria Falls, The Devil's Pool... Teivel's Pool.

Murdock held my hand. "You're shaking." He noticed.

"Am I?" I nearly stuttered, and then lost all will to speak when we made it to the Pool, where... where Diablo was.

He was looking out over the waterfall before he turned to face us. Standing at six feet tall, wearing a plain white shirt, hands in his dark pants. Dark hair styled too similar to Teivel and Big Clifton. Thick eyebrows, stubble, and burning red eyes.

"Report." He spoke darkly and clearly. No one spoke, or moved for that matter. "Report!" He repeated harshly.

I hear feet sloshing in water, walking forward. Everyone was frozen as we saw Tyrael stroll through us, approaching Diablo and standing with him.

"I knew it." Drew uttered. I shared his anger.

"Good work." Diablo praised. "You fooled them all."

Gadreel looked completely betrayed. Drew angrily made the first move at Diablo, but was cut short when Diablo whisked his hand, causing Drew's cane to fly out from under his hand, resulting in him falling face down in the water we're all standing in. Diablo grabs the cane when it reaches him, and simply tossed it behind him over the waterfall... the 360 foot drop.

"Tyrael told me what that cane can do. It won't be allowed here."

Megan helps a completely soaked Drew up as Jasper muttered, "You bastard."

Tyrael showed no remorse. He showed nothing. He didn't care. "You let Diablo out of the soul stone," I spoke. "The amount of power you unleashed... that's why the cathedral was destroyed, that's why you were bruised, and that's why you were there in the first place!"

"Enough yapping," Diablo interrupted. "I'm ready to kill all of you."

Teivel lunged forward, followed by Rylie, then Damon, then Megan. If we all attack at once, how can he block us? I clench my fists as our small army attacked. Diablo headbutt his son, knocking him across the pool. He punched Rylie, choke slammed Damon, and side kicked Megan, then effectively countered all our attacks.

Murdock was helping Drew regain balance while he started to recite a spell. It started to get windy in our hot atmosphere, and the sky slightly darkened. All across the sky it started to thunder and lightning, but no rain.

Purple lightning, I might add.

With luck, the first bolt that strikes down hits Diablo and he got electrified momentarily. This gives us all a chance to make some kind of move on him - a punch, a kick, a slice, a stab, a bash. When he recovers, he blasts us all back. I land in the water on my side, which hurts like hell. Murdock had his eyes shut and his hands held out, mumbling another spell, so Drew wobbles over to me and helps me up.

Diablo is holding Laena up by her neck, choking her. "I suppose I have you to thank for most of this." He spoke. "If not for you, I wouldn't have any reason to be here again." He briefly glimpses at Teivel and Big Clifton, then snaps Laena's neck and throws her down Victoria Falls.

This turned Teivel hysterical. "MAWMAW!" He screamed. Nephros and Alingon were in total shock.

We all tried to fight Diablo. He kept kicking our asses horribly.

I look to my right and see Megan. Her short blonde hair is being tossed around by the slight breeze and I can tell instantly by the glint in her blue eyes that she's pissed to all hell. She makes an angel blade appear in her hands and runs at full force towards Diablo. She always lets her emotions get the better of her, because a one on one fight with Diablo has already proven to be a terrible idea.

As expected Diablo easily avoided her attack. She kept trying though, throwing punches and kicks, trying her best to attack with all her might while also trying to keep her balance on the water covered surface. And Diablo was just smiling the whole time.

"You can't _seriously_ be the Chosen One. Look at you! You're just as weak as Gabriel was!" He chuckled as he avoided another stab Megan sent his way.

"Shut up!" Megan yelled, feeling red hot rage bubble up inside her. I hold my breath as suddenly she was able to land a hit on Diablo. Right to the face.

It wasn't enough to take him down, but he definitely stumbled back. I look around and see that everyone's watching in anticipation, Miraak and Damon about to go in and join her in the fight.

"Well, I guess you're not completely worthless," Diablo sneered before knocking the angel blade out of Megan's grasp. Damon and Miraak then ran towards Diablo, but it was no use. The bastard made them fly back towards the ground with a flick of his hand. Water splashed around them as they landed and I stumble forward to go help up my brother.

"I won't let you win," Megan huffed, her hands balled into fists. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" She sent another punch towards Diablo but he was quick to catch her first. He quickly turned her around, pining her arm against her back. I could see Megan try to escape his hold, but she was too weak from the fight to fly away.

"I don't care if you're part dragon priest," Diablo said, pushing her to the ground, arm still in hand. "I'm stronger than that good for nothing Belial. And I'm stronger than your alpha grandfather." And in one swift motion Diablo literally ripped her arm off.

I shout out to her as I hear her scream so loud it echoed off the waterfall. I freeze in shock as I stare at the blood that pools around her, tainting the water crimson. While I can't move a muscle, my brother and Miraak are on their feet again, attempting to stop Diablo from what he was about to do. I recognize the look on my brother's face. I had that same look when I was determined to save Murdock from Merlin.

But it was hopeless. As everyone tried to get close to Diablo he would just send them flying back towards the rocks. Megan was quieter now, probably about to pass out from the massive blood loss. Diablo grinned, picked her up, and threw her over the edge of the waterfall. This time I'm the one screaming. There's no way she could survive that fall.

As she fell it was like seeing her life flash before my eyes. All the times we spent together were rushing through my mind: Meeting her at the coffee shop, robbing a jewelry store with her and Colby, watching her and Kevin grow closer, her watching after Cliffy and the twins, watching TV shows together with Miraak and Maya, feeling happy as she brought happiness to Damon. And suddenly it was all gone.

Tears stream down my face as I feel Murdock wrap his arms around me. He was shaking. He was trying to be strong for me, but Megan was his friend too. Miraak has his head in his hands as he stumbled backwards, unable to stay upright. Luna came to his aid to keep him from falling.

Damon was quiet but when he turned around his face said it all. Tears streamed from his bright emerald eyes and his teeth were clenched. I haven't seen him look this scary since Hell. As much as he probably wanted to enact revenge on Diablo, he himself was wounded. He was defeated. He lost someone he cared about. He was in worse shape than any of us. Speaking of, as I look at the faces of my family and friends all I see is shock and sadness. They were all Megan's friends too.

I just lost my best friend. My sister. GG.

Diablo was laughing. "Now the real fun begins." He announced, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Little Clifton Winchester was midway through a bite of food when he saw a man appear before him. Jackson's daughter, Lisa, looked up at him in massive confusion.

"You know who I am, boy." The man spoke.

Clifton gulped. "Diablo."

Diablo reached down to grab him but little Clifton was quicker - he zapped himself away, but he knew he wouldn't be safe for long. He reappeared in front of a tree, his nose smeared on the bark hard enough he felt blood coming out. He stepped back and wiped his nose when he heard a dog barking. He turned around to see a big grey dog growling down at him.

A girl as tall as Ma appeared behind the dog. She had dark colored skin and widened her eyes at him. "Hi," he spoke to her.

"Hi," She spoke back. "Jedda, back," She scowled at the dog. "It's just a little boy, stop growling."

Jedda lowered her growling but she wouldn't stop. The girl grabbed her collar to yank her back as a warning. She whined and finally listened. Now the girl approached Clifton and slowly knelt down to him. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he answered calmly.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked next.

"Hiding," he replied, widening his eyes a little.

"Hiding from what?" She wondered.

He shook his head. He clearly did not want to answer that.

"You shouldn't be here alone, sweetie. Let me take you to my house, and we'll try to figure out where you came from." She offered.

"Strangers are bad," he remarked.

"You're right, but I'm not a stranger. Let's be friends." She suggested. She held out her hand to him. He looked at her innocently for a while before he finally took her hand.

"You're my friend," he decided.

"Alright," she said happily as she started leading him back to her house, Jedda close behind them. "What's your name?" She asked the boy.

"Clifton," he introduced. He knew everything about her as soon as he held her hand.

"I've never met anyone named Clifton," she admitted. "Well, Clifton, my name is Ebony."

"I know," Clifton said proudly. Ebony raised an eye and Clifton felt her think, _children think weird things sometimes._

"I'm not weird." Clifton remarked.

Ebony shakily let go of his hand. He looked up at her in confusion. "How did you know I-?" She choked.

"He's coming," Clifton spoke darkly, feeling Diablo's presence. He turned around from where Ebony found him at the tree and widened his bright amber eyes.

Diablo was there. He grabbed Clifton, blasted Jedda away, and hit Ebony so hard she was out cold.

* * *

I lost my shit when I saw my three year old son suddenly appear in Diablo's arms. He had blood on his face! DID DIABLO HURT HIM?! I rush at him to get my son but Diablo shoots his free arm out to freeze me in my place. I can't move. I'm immobile.

"Clifton-!" I shrieked.

"Ma!" He yelped.

"What are you doing with him?!" Teivel demanded.

Diablo smirked. "It's simple. I'm going to absorb him and his power will be mine."

Big Clifton and Charlie groaned at this. Was Diablo serious? He wants to ABSORB my Cliffy?

My baby starts crying.

I try to reach my arm out even though he's beyond my reach and I can't move. I need to get him away from there.

_Leay, _I thought to myself. _Leay, please help me. Your brother is in danger._

Murdock walked up next to me and Cliffy saw him, and then burst into tears. "Dad, help me!"

Being called that for the first time changed Murdock. He looked completely determined to do anything to save Clifton. My son. His son. Murdock lurched his arm out and everything flashed a dark blue and black color for a second, then Diablo was keeling over in pain, dropping my son. Thankfully the pool wasn't too deep as he plunged in. I was able to move again, so both Murdock and I ran over to get Clifton. Luna, Lyra and Jamie went after Diablo to whoop his ass.

Murdock gets Clifton out of the water and I scoop him up, holding him tight. I try to calm him down as he cries like a baby, scared out of his mind. Murdock reached out to tell Cliffy it was okay when-

When-

When-

When-!

Diablo sends his arm completely through Murdock's chest, his blood adding to Megan's in the pool. Murdock gasped, coughing up blood as I screamed and Clifton was freaking out. "MURDOCK!" I cried.

Diablo couldn't pull his arm back out. "What is this?" He rasped.

Murdock let out a low chuckle in pain. "I ingested the black soul stone."

"You did WHAT?!" Diablo exclaimed.

"In case the battle went sour, which it did. I did a spell to ingest the stone, and if you made contact with it, you'll get sucked right back into it. Guess what you just did?"

"NO!" Diablo yelled. "NO!" He stepped back, taking Murdock with him. He finally got his arm out, but he was starting to fade away, getting sucked into Murdock's chest. "NO!" He repeated one more time. He grabbed my half dead Murdock and-

And-

And-!

And...

My heart stopped when Diablo jumped off the waterfall with Murdock. I ran over to the edge to jump down after them, but Alingon grabbed my wrist just before I launched myself over. "He's gone!" Alingon told me. "He's gone!"

Clifton was crying, and I started to. I dropped to my knees in the water, Alingon trying to pull me away before the water pushed me over.

Damon, shaking, looks at his bloodied hands before he disappears. That startled Nephros.

Lyra looks at Teivel. "Sorry about your mom," she said. "I'll help you forget it ever happened before I send you back to your time." She erased his memory before snapping her fingers to send him back a few years in time.

Charlie and Big Clifton looked at each other sadly. Without a word, they both disappeared, more than likely returning to the future.

Gadreel stabs Tyrael to death - I knew that one was coming.

Rylie knew he was next. Jamie stood in front of him. "You gonna erase my memory too?" Rylie asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Megan may have been my enemy," Rylie spoke. "But I never wanted her to die, at least not like this."

Jamie put his hand over Rylie's forehead to wipe his memory of the last few months. Now he blinked. "What the hell-?"

"Before you go," Jamie smirked. "I heard you get killed by Colby and Adrie. Have fun with that."

_"WHAT?!"_

Rylie was gone. Just like Laena. Just like Megan. Just like Murdock.

Gone... just gone...

* * *

**Shadowmere belongs to Bethesda. He is a favorite animal of mine.**


	18. Wonder What's Next

**Season 10 Finale spoilers / Season 11 spoilers!**

Gadreel was the only one willing to go after Megan and Murdock's bodies. To everyone's horror, he only returned with Megan... and her arm. Diablo had been sucked into the soul stone, which was given to Nephros to hide away, but Murdock's body was gone. Someone, I don't remember who, said it must have been a warlock thing to disappear after death.

Regardless, everything was a blur for me.

The sound of my son munching on a snack woke me up from my forced slumber. It clicks in my mind that this is how my son handles depression - he eats. I on the other hand, wallow up and cry for days.

I lost the love of my life. Clifton lost the only man he's ever known to be his father.

My son looks at me as I move. He's on the couch with me, by my legs, wrapped in the _Doctor Who _blanket Murdock had given him.

My mouth trembles as I begin to speak, but I am interrupted as my right hand starts burning immensely. I yelp and shoot my arm out. My entire palm was covered in... blood. "WHOA!" Clifton shouted. "What's wrong?"

I was utterly confused as the burning subsided and the blood slowly faded away, until it hit me that this wasn't the first time my palm was perfectly coated in blood.

_"If anything should happen to me, though I very much doubt that... he will be passed along to you permanently."_

Death's horse is now mine.

Does this mean... the horseman himself is... dead?

I close my eyes and imagine the horse, only opening my eyes to see I've been zapped to the inside of an abandoned Mexican restaurant. "What the hell?" I heard Sam ask. I stare at him; he'd been beaten up pretty badly. Clifton was with me, I guess he came with since he was sitting against my legs before.

"First I kill Death, then a big creepy ass horse with red eyes is here, now the rest of the family showed up!" Dean threw his hands up.

"You killed Death?!" I exclaimed, looking down to see a pile of ashes. How Dean managed that one, I don't want to know.

The dark earth brown horse known as Shadowmere whinnies lightly, looking at me with glowing red eyes. I faintly see my bloodied hand print imprinted onto his left side near his tail. I took a step towards him when we all heard a loud sharp noise. "Now what?" Dean grumbled.

A bolt of lightning blasted in from the roof, landing right onto Dean's arm. He flinched back painfully while Sam covered his eyes. Through my own eyes I watch the bolt burn the Mark of Cain into nothing.

It was gone.

The lightning fled back up through the roof.

Shadowmere was much too large to get out through the restaurant door, but he ended up morphing through the wall, just like when we rode through Diablo's barrier. "What kind of horse is that?" Dean asked.

"Long story," I answered.

"Everything is good now," Sam interrupted.

This is where I frowned. "No... it's not." I proceeded to tell them what happened with the battle against Diablo, when the sky started rumbling. Red lightning emerged, zapping down into random spots around us.

"What did Death call this-?" Sam asked.

"The Darkness." Dean answered.

"What the hell is the Darkness?" I hissed, feeling Clifton take my hand nervously. Literally a second later, dark smoke erupted out of every spot the red lightning zapped into. It all merged together into a giant mass of... darkness.

It was now coming toward us.

"Shadowmere, go!" I commanded. The horse neighed before running away from me, transforming into a dark red mist and finally disappearing.

Clifton screamed in terror as Sam grabbed him and took off toward the Impala. Dean grabbed my wrist and forced me to run. I placed a hand over my slightly enlarged stomach in hopes running wouldn't be too bad for my baby Leay.

Once in the car, Dean put her in reverse and ended up getting stuck in a mud puddle. Realizing we were stuck, he simply stared as the Darkness neared us, causing everything to shake. "Hold on!" He warned.

I grabbed Clifton and closed my eyes, praying and praying nothing would happen to him as the Darkness engulfed us completely.

* * *

"Ma," I heard. "Ma... you're squishing me."

I crack open my emerald eyes. I'm laying on my side in the back seat of the Impala, hugging my son tight. Too tight, according to him. I look around before moving. The Darkness is gone... it's light outside again.

Sam is in the front seat, unconscious.

Dean has disappeared.

I let Clifton go so he can scramble away and breathe. I slowly sit up, placing a hand over my stomach. No pain. Leay is alright.

_No she's not. Her father is dead._

Shut the hell up, mind. Just... shut the hell up!

I just now realized the car horn was blaring endlessly. "Are you hurt, son?" I asked, leaning forward to shake Sam awake.

"No," he replied. "Where's Uncle Dean?"

"I don't know," I answered as Sam jolted awake. He looked at us in confusion before getting out of the car. We did the same, and I nearly fell over when I touched the ground.

Sam lifted the car hood and pulled a wire so the horn would stop blaring. "Uncle Dean?" Clifton called out, taking off into the field of flowers... where the Darkness headed. Sam started walking into the field to help look. I leaned against the car, keeping my hand against my stomach.

I cannot be alone right now. I don't want to cry.

They were gone for awhile, but eventually came back with Dean. How the hell did he end up all the way out there anyway?

As they were walking back, Dean was talking about how the Darkness was a woman, and she saved him. And thanked him. But he still called her evil.

What the hell-? The shit that came out of the ground... humanized itself?

Dean got the Impala running again, after some help from my angel mojo to lift the back of the car out of the hole it was stuck in. As Dean drove, I think I dozed off for a while.

Until I saw her.

She was standing several feet away. Just standing. Staring at me with green eyes lighter than mine, but bigger. She was pale, freckles on her face, topped off with red hair that went past her shoulders. She tilted her head at me before turning to face a house we were standing near.

Wait.

It's dark and gloomy out here but I know that house. It's Miraak and Lady Maya's house.

Shit.

"Are you the Darkness?" I asked her.

She looked back at me. "No," she answered in a slightly high pitched voice. "I serve the Darkness. I have to slay the children of the first enemies."

"That's creepy as hell, lady," I pointed my finger at her.

"You are one of them." The crimson haired woman concluded, looking down. "Everything ends in despair."

"What-?" I started to ask, but came to when the Impala was in park. There were dead construction workers on the road in front of us. "Oh hell..." I sighed.

My brothers got their pistols and exited the car. "Son, stay in the car or else." I threatened, getting out as well. I follow my brothers as they check all the bodies...

Until another construction worker appears out of nowhere, looking evil as hell, with black veins all over his neck.

Black veins.

"Leviathans-?" I took a guess as Dean and Sam aimed their weapons at the man who approached us slowly. Dean warned him not to get any closer. He didn't listen. A second later he was gunned down from behind by a female police officer.

She cocked her shotgun at us and demanded we prove we don't have black veins all over our necks. We simply pulled the collar of our shirts down and tilted our heads. When she was satisfied she lowered her gun and limped against her vehicle in pain. She was wounded on her waist, bleeding badly.

I could heal her, but she'd probably try to shoot me afterwards.

Dean guessed the same thing, so he offered to patch her up at the nearest hospital, which was up the road according to her. We all walked back to the Impala (Cliffy had fallen asleep thankfully) and we made our way to said hospital.

People were dead here too. "Son," I said seriously as he started to wake up. "I need you to be a big boy right now."

"Okay."

"There are things outside you're not going to like. I need you to behave while I take you inside."

"Okay."

I got out the Impala, held the door open for him to jump out, and took his little hand firmly. He's damn near four years old and he's seen more death than any normal person should ever.

Sam found a wheelchair right inside the hospital entrance and wheeled it back to put the lady cop (Jenna) in. Dean was going on about how we need to take one thing at a time.

Good idea, because I still haven't processed... Murdock. Megan. Laena. Shit, even Death himself.

Clifton observes the dead bodies everywhere as we get inside, followed by several more bodies. Dean wheeled Jenna over to get her patched up; Cliffy and I followed Sam to check the place out. Eventually we found another person with black veins, banging on a janitor's closet door with a push cart. Someone had to be hiding in there.

Sam accidentally clinked against the counter wall we were hiding against, grabbing the guy's attention. I heard him start walking towards us. Sam readied his gun; Cliffy latched onto my arm; I held my free hand up, ready to snap my fingers and explode the guy when he turned the corner.

Until we heard a baby crying from the janitor's closet.

We all went wide eyed as the black veins guy turned and went back to the door, continuing to bang on it. In just a matter of minutes, he suddenly choked, and literally dropped dead.

We came out to investigate. Yep, definitely dead.

Now we went down to the janitor's closet, and tried to convince whoever was on the other side that we were human (funny right?) so he or she could come out. The door finally opened, and a man was standing there... with a newborn baby. She was so damn cute!

Clifton looked down the hall. Seconds later, gunshots rang from the near distance. Man, how does he know when that's going to happen?

We went to look for Dean, and it was an ugly scene. He'd killed a black veins woman, who had attacked Jenna...

Yeah, Jenna was gone.

The man, Mike, was explaining what happened here when Sam cleared his throat. Dean and I looked at him. He tilted his head slightly. We looked back at Mike and noticed he had black veins slowly creeping up his neck.

Shit.

Mike realized we figured it out, so Dean asked how long ago he caught it. "Three or four hours," he answered. "The real question is... how long until I become like them?"

Clifton held onto my leg, looking up as best as he could at the baby. "You're his mother?" Mike asked me.

"Yes," I answered, placing a hand over my stomach. "With another one on the way."

Mike started crying softly as he spoke, "I'll make you a deal. I'll get out of here, lay low for a while until this is over... if you promise to save my baby girl."

Dean and Sam were stunned, as was I. This man was asking a stranger like me to take his baby.

Shit. Again.

"You've got a deal," I blurted. Mike nodded, slowly handing me his crying baby.

"There you go, baby girl," he wept. "Thank you... thank you." He pulled away from us and took off.

"We're gonna regret that," Dean was sure of himself. I knelt down as best as my pregnant self could so Cliffy could see the baby. "Time to go." Dean ordered.

"That might be tricky," Sam admitted, looking out the window. Dean peeked through the blinds to see a truck pull up - and a bunch of black veined people poured out.

"Uh oh," Cliffy groaned.

For the next few minutes Castiel called in severe distress, followed by us asking him about the Darkness, to which I could tell he was horrified when we told him it, or "she" according to Dean, had been released.

Terrified, actually, since he promptly said goodbye and hung up on us.

I started walking around, bouncing the baby in my arms lightly to keep her content. Wasn't she hungry? She has to be.

I don't even know what to do with her. Can I really keep her?

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were arguing (like always) about what to do. Dean wanted to just kill all the black veined people headed for us. Sam wanted to save them and find a cure. Finally they came to an agreement. I refuse to poof away with a newborn baby. First time people poof, sometimes they vomit, sometimes they faint... it could kill the baby for all I know.

Here was the plan: Sam distracts the black veined people away, Dean escorts Clifton, the baby, and myself back to the car and get us the hell out of there. It nearly went smoothly until Mike reappeared, knocking Dean to the ground and walking towards us.

"The baby," he cried.

"No," I told him. Clifton hides behind me and I hold the baby tight.

"The baby!" He repeated.

Dean recovered and stood in front of me, aiming his shotgun at Mike. "No! You leave that baby alone."

"Amara." Mike barely let out.

"What-?" Dean asked.

"Her name..." Mike struggled. "Is Amara."

I nodded, and we walked around him. As soon as we hit the exit, he ended up choking... and dying.

Dean was faster so he grabbed Clifton by the back of his shirt, opened the back door of the Impala and literally threw his nephew in. He helped me get in, slammed the door and ran around to get in the driver seat. "Dean?" I spoke when he started driving away.

"Yeah?"

"You really saw the Darkness as a woman?"

"Yes."

I swallowed. "Did she have red hair?"

_I serve the Darkness_ she had said to me.

"No. Why? Did you see something?"

_I have to slay the children of the first enemies. You are one of them._

"Son of a bitch..." I mumbled. "Dean did Death tell you how the Darkness got locked up in the first place?"

"He said God and the Archangels fought the Darkness until God locked it away." Dean answered.

My heart skips a beat.

_I have to slay the children of the first enemies. You are one of them._

I am a child of an Archangel. That creepy ginger is out to get me and my family.

"What is it?" Dean demanded. "And where do you want me to take you?"

I gulped. I can't go home. Mine and Murdock's house. I can't handle going back there now. Or ever again.

I look down at Amara and cuddle her. "The Darkness has hired an assassin. And Delaware. Take us to Delaware."


	19. Break Apart Her Heart

**Pike Creek, Delware**

It's been almost three years since I've seen my best friend. Clifton's first birthday, to be more specific. The crazy shit in my life has always been non-stop, I feel like I don't keep in contact with anyone but family anymore.

But no matter what, Adelina Alice Walter has always kept her door open to me. I had Dean drop us off at my late grandma's cottage. She's up in Heaven, probably lonely... I haven't visited her in who knows how long...

What happened to who I used to be?

I scrounged through the basement for extra diapers that Adena didn't need and went back up to change Amara. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Clifton shriek, "MAMA!"

I flew up the stairs and over to my son and the baby on the couch. "WHAT?" I yelped. It looked like Cliffy had gave me a head start on changing her. He had unbuttoned her onesie, and he was now on the other end of the couch, looking absolutely afraid.

"Amara's bad!" He yelled.

"Bad-?" I repeated, sitting on the couch and looking over Amara-

Oh.

I understand now.

On Amara's chest is a very small Mark of Cain.

I grew very nervous and tried to think. "She-she was born when the Darkness was released," I realized. "It's probably just a birth mark. Don't worry, son."

I made myself believe this as I changed her and made her a bottle. Might as well get some extra practice for when I have Leay, right? I swallowed and tried not to think of Murdock. I can't afford to break down. Not yet. I need to be strong for my son and I've got this baby to take care of too.

After a short while I told Clifton we were going to walk to Adelina's house. It took him a second to remember who she was, but he was still eager to go. I bundled Amara up and prepped her in Adena's old stroller, and we went on our merry way.

We passed my childhood home, which brought me nothing but sadness to think about. A few minutes later, I knocked on the door to the Walter residence. Hell, Adelina is twenty like I am, who's to say she's not at college or living on her own right now? To my relief, she answered the door. She was about three inches taller than me now, with long, light brown hair with dyed red streaks. She widened her brown eyes at me upon seeing me.

_"Lynn?!"_

"Hello Adelina," I greeted.

"Hi!" Clifton waved.

"Cliffy?! You got huge!" She remarked, and then said, "You have another baby!"

"I'm pregnant, but this baby isn't mine," I admitted.

She looked slightly confused before saying, "Well get in here. I missed the hell out of you guys!"

* * *

_It's dark and gloomy again. The Darkness' assassin is staring me down, standing in front of a church that is familiar, but I can't place it. _

_"Are you sure you're not Murdock reincarnated?" I asked her. "I visited him in my dreams like this."_

_The crimson haired woman stared at me sadly._

_"Are you also sure you want to kill me? You don't look enthused about it."_

_"I have to."_

_"Why?"_

_"I serve the Darkness. I will find you, Lynn."_

_"How do you know my-?"_

Amara's piercing cries woke me up. When did I fall asleep? As soon as I gathered myself from the couch, I heard a loud thud, followed by another, upstairs. Adelina appeared from the kitchen, glanced at me, and then made her way up. I followed her into the old guest room that was used for Adena (I never mention Serafina because we didn't know she existed at the time) and we walked in to a sight of horror.

Some of Adena's old baby blocks were on the floor. Some of them were floating in circles above the crib Amara was in. Seconds later, the blocks flew over to wall and dented inwards, spelling out 'feed me'.

Amara starts wailing.

I grabbed Adelina's wrist and yanked her out of the room, slamming the door shut. "Shit, shit, shit," I uttered as I dragged her downstairs. "I knew that Mark of Cain was more than just a birth mark!"

"Mark of Cain?" Adelina repeated.

"Don't ask!" I snapped. "SON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"He's in the kitchen with Tim and my dad!" Adelina replied. "What is going on? Why's that baby doing weird stuff-?"

"That baby is dangerous," I gulped, stopping in the kitchen. Adelina's boyfriend, Tim, (my other childhood friend) and her father, Jack, were sat at the table with my son, now all looking at us.

"Amara's bad?" Clifton spoke.

"Yes," I reluctantly answered, pulling out my nearly dead phone so I can call Dean. When he arrived... Crowley was with him.

Adelina screamed upon seeing the King of Hell and with good reason. He... he did something horrible to her years ago. I can't think about it. I can't remember it. I don't want to. Crowley is my father now, I can't hate him for the past.

I can't lose any more people.

I guess she never told Jack or Tim what Crowley did, because they looked confused as all hell. I did my best to calm her down and reassure her that he was here to help. I think. Who knows.

Outside, Adelina watched in amazement at how Cliffy was with Crowley. "Crowley!" He jumped up.

"Yes, Little Cas?" He replied in that voice you use when you talk to babies or little kids. It actually made me smile.

"Be careful, Amara's bad!" Cliffy warned.

"I'll be very careful, don't you wo-" Crowley was interrupted by Jack screaming inside the house.

"Dad?!" Adelina rasped, dashing back inside her home. "DAD!" She then screamed upon entering the kitchen. She went hysterical as I covered my mouth. Jack was dead, his throat slit violently.

Where was Tim-?

Dean grabbed Adelina and took her outside with Cliffy. Crowley and I snaked through the house, searching for Tim. I checked the room Amara was in. She stopped crying. I looked down at her bravely in the crib and had a startling thought. On the drive here, Dean told me that the Darkness woman had the Mark of Cain... in the same area Amara has it.

Oh.

My.

God.

I stepped away. "We need to find Tim." I said urgently. We checked Adelina's room and there he was. "Timmy?" I said nervously.

He looked over at me with wide blue eyes. "I was going to leave Alice anyway," he spoke. "Been wanting to for awhile now. Needed to wait until I had a good reason. I cut her dad's throat. You think that's a good enough reason to get her to leave?"

I trembled a little. "Why did you do that-?"

"He doesn't have a soul," Crowley realized. "Fascinating."

"That baby Amara is very hungry," Tim continued. It then clicked what he meant. He lunged at me, startling me. I blasted him back across the room.

"He's not going to stop," Crowley informed me.

I whimpered. "I can't do it."

"I will." Crowley offered. He snapped his fingers and boom, Tim's neck snapped just as easily. My heart clenched as he dropped to the floor.

"Fuck," I cried. "I grew up with him."

"You handle things way better than Dean," Crowley noticed. "I'd rather be around you. Come on, let's go see the baby who eats souls."

Unfortunately, Amara has disappeared. I fled outside to see Dean, Clifton, and a distraught Adelina. I figured Crowley would take off at this point, so I walk up to Adelina only to hear Dean say:

"Lynn, she wants to die."

"What?" I stopped.

Adelina looks at me full of tears. "They're dead. They-they... they were all I had left... if I die, I can be with them again..."

"You can't be serious!" I gawked.

"I CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" She snapped at me. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT THAT BABY HERE!"

I stare at her in awe. I know she's right, but I don't want to admit it. I don't want to think about it. From the corner of my eye, Clifton turns around and covers his ears. He already knows.

Adelina puts her hands on my arms. "Please, Lynn. Plea-"

In an instant I snap her neck.

Dean looked remorseful. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

I'm shaking. "I don't know anymore, Dean. I'm losing my grip."

"You can't lose your grip. Out of you, me, and Sammy, you are the strongest. If you give up... you know we'll follow."

I gulped, and watched my son turn back around sadly. As he looks down at Adelina-

_"Everything ends in despair."_

I lightly gasp, turning around myself to see the Darkness' assassin at the door to the house. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked her.

She runs at us; I get in front and grab her arms to blast her back... but she is strong. My level strong. She narrows her cat-green eyes at me and throws me back into Dean and we land on the ground. Pain pierces my stomach. I groan while Dean puts a hand over my stomach and asks if I'm okay.

At the idea of his mother and unborn sister threatened, Clifton starts screaming at the assassin. She freezes for a moment, and then starts keeling over in pain, holding her temples tightly.

My little boy has Lucifer and Diablo's blood. He is insanely strong and it scares me because he's so young.

Both Dean and I started getting concerned when the assassin started bleeding from her nose, eyes, and ears. "Cliff!" Dean yelled, leaping over and lifting the toddler up to stop his concentration. "We need you to find out who she is!"

The assassin lady flopped to the ground, groaning. Dean approached her cautiously, then set Clifton down. He reached out his little hand to touch her when she opened her eyes and screamed, "You can't know!" Followed by her eyes flashing blue for a moment before she disappeared.

Blue-? She's got to be an angel or a Nephilim, which would explain her strength. "Son, get over here. Dean, get out of here." I ordered. Both obeyed; Cliffy came to my side and Dean took off in the Impala.

I tremble at my son. "No where is safe."

He shook his head, brightening his amber eyes at me. "See Grandma."

"That's..." I stopped. "I never thought about going to Heaven."

"Use the Pluma," he suggested intelligently. The Pluma is what I named the gray feather that Balthazar lent me (and I never returned it) It's one of the weapons he stole from Heaven. If I let the Pluma touch something that belonged to my grandma, it will take me right to her, even though she is in Heaven. I zap us back to Grandma's cottage, and held the Pluma down on the couch.

A moment later, we were now in Grandma's Heaven: her childhood home, and she was now forever twenty-something, with long, dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes. Lord, my cousin Thomas looks just like her.

"Grandma!" Clifton squealed.

She stopped on her porch swing. "Oh!" She gasped. "Clifton! Lynn Angela!"

My son dashes up the porch steps and climbs onto the swing to hug her. "It's impossible to keep track of time. How long has it been?" She asks.

"Too long." I answered, making my way up. I sit on the swing next to her, and Clifton gives me that look. He wants me to update her on what all has happened since we were last here... almost three years ago. And a lot has happened.

Grandma faintly smiled. She already knew. "Alright, let's hear it."

I took a deep breath. "Abaddon, the Knight of Hell who followed Papa Winchester into the future, became a real threat. We wanted to get rid of her by closing the Gates of Hell. Kevin had read how to off the demon tablet, remember when I told you about that? There were three trials - three dangerous things a person had to do. Sam decided to do it, but we couldn't figure out the third trial... so we had to find the angel who wrote the tablets."

"See Tron," Cliffy spoke childishly.

"Metatron. He went dark side and banished the angels from Heaven-"

"I think I remember that. I... I remember hearing angels screaming." Grandma said nervously. "They were... falling from Grace?"

"The third trial was too dangerous. Sam would have died. So, we never closed the Gates," I continued. "Sam was already near death, so an angel named Ezekiel offered to possess Sam in secret to heal him. That all went to hell though-"

"See Dreel." Cliffy grinned.

"Ezekiel was actually Gadreel, the angel who let Lucifer into the Garden."

"Oh my..." Grandma widened her eyes.

"He joined Metatron, who had him kill Kevin so no one could read the tablets. We were able to get him out of Sam's body thankfully. He went into hiding, so we decided to focus on Abaddon again. The only way to kill her was with The First Blade - a dagger that kills anything, but useless if you don't have the Mark of Cain."

Grandma blinked. "Abel's brother?"

"Yes. We found Cain, who gave the Mark to Dean. We were able to kill Abaddon, but the Mark turned Dean evil. Our next problem was to get the Mark off him, and another problem came up..."

"I am listening."

"Another angel, Tyrael, freed Diablo - just another evil angel. People... people died, Grandma. I miss them."

"Who, sweetie?"

I teared up, so Clifton bravely spoke. "GG."

Grandma put her hand over her mouth as he also named, "Ducky... my dad."

"Mercy," Grandma nearly cried, grabbing my hand. "I am so sorry, Lynn Angela."

I choked. "I'm so scared, Grandma."

"Do not be scared. You have been strong through everything that has happened."

Tears silently stream down my face. "I don't know what to do."

"Stay here for a while. Don't try to think ahead. You need time to mourn your losses."

Clifton turns and hugs me as tight as he can. I hug him back, trying not to cry harder.


	20. Looking For Angels

**Serious season 11 spoiler alert!**

**April, 2015**

My son and I were in Grandma's heaven for a long, long time. Finally, I took us home... _home_. Our home without Murdock. I plugged in my long dead phone to charge, and then bathed my baby boy. He tried his hardest to enjoy his bath toys, but he got teary eyed at his baby ducks. "I miss Dad, Ma." He spoke while I scrubbed his head with Johnson's shampoo.

"I know son, I miss him too."

"I miss my other dad," he said next, splashing his duck.

"Your other dad-?" I had a feeling but I wanted him to confirm.

"My real dad."

"T-Teivel?"

"Yeah."

"He could have been in your life, Cliffy," I admitted. "But he was bad. Very bad."

"I know."

Later, I get him to watch a movie while I take a shower. When I'm done, I decide to check my phone for what I already knew - several texts messages, missed calls, and voicemails. I delete all the messages and start listening to the voicemails. The only one I paid attention to was from Juliet.

_"It's me, Juliet. Is the big battle over yet? I want to come home, Mom."_

Did-did she call me... Mom?

I drop my phone. "I'll be right back, son." I said, and poofed away to where I knew Jinx was staying. When I found Juliet, I tried to look happy but to her I probably looked miserable.

She gasps upon seeing me. "Mom!" She cheers. "You're here!"

My hands shake but I hold them out to the ten year old. I've been taking care of her for half of her life, and it never occurred to me I was like a mother to her. She comes up and is careful when hugging me. I feel a slight jolt starting in my stomach, and this makes me smile for real.

Leay approves of her new big sister.

* * *

Juliet took Murdock and Megan's deaths just as hard as the rest of us. She refused to be alone so we all slept together that night. I also broke the news to Dean and Sam about... Murdock... and Megan.

Dean immediately suggested a hunter's funeral for both of them. I told him Murdock's body disappeared (must be some kind of warlock spell) and explained how Megan died; Dean then changed his mind. He sounded so devastated, I couldn't help but cry some more.

It's the next morning when I get a phone call from Castiel, asking for help. He's finally found Metatron.

Of course he finds him after Megan's not going to be around to kick his ass.

"Cas, I'll help you, but I'm going to get Nephros. Damon disappeared... and I don't want anyone else to lose their father." I explained, Cliffy on my mind. Cas agreed. I luckily found Nephros at his and Damon's apartment... no Damon of course.

Nephros is going through it just like the rest of us. Laena, his only oldest and most trusted friend besides Alingon, was dead. Damon hasn't been heard of. Metatron is now his only hope.

"He is in the prison in Heaven," he reminded me.

"About that... no. He's on Earth and he's human." I scratch the back of my neck. Nephros widened his green eyes and gave me his full attention.

"I... I can be with him again-? Father?"

I nodded.

We met up with Cas (Cliffy too, Juliet stayed home because she can't forgive Metatron for Kevin) and traveled to Omaha. "Hey Cas?" I perked up.

"Yes, Lynn?"

"Would you ever have kids?"

"That is a strange question, but I have thought about it. If I ever had a son... I would name him Drake." He admitted.

"I like that." I admitted.

It was late at night when we found Metatron robbing a man bleeding to death in an alley.

"F-Father?" Nephros could barely handle it. He loved that asshole angel so much he'd probably do anything for him. Metatron, who was as short as me at a mere 5'5, looked horrified to see us. "Father!" Nephros repeated. "It's-it's me!"

"I know it's you," Metatron replied. "How did you find me?"

No one answered him. I approach him, walk around him, and heal the dying man on the ground, just as we heard police sirens. "Grab him." Cas ordered. I violently grabbed Metatron's arm and we all fled. When we were able to have a moment, I put Nephros to good use.

"Father?"

"What, son?"

I twitched. Do I sound like that?

"Do you know anything about the Darkness?" Nephros asked innocently.

"The Darkness?" Metatron repeated. "Why?"

"Amara's bad!" Cliffy finally spoke. Metatron looked severely confused but finally spilled what he knew, and it was the most... disturbing piece of information I've ever received...

In order for God to make creation happen, he had to lock up his sister. His sister... the Darkness. "Oh great," I groaned. "So the Darkness is like my aunt. And she wants to kill me."

Metatron looked interested. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I remarked. "There's this woman with angelic power who says she serves the Darkness, and she has to kill all the children of Archangels."

Metatron remained quiet, going into deep thought, until he finally said, "Ah... so the air turns into fire..."

"What?" Cas narrowed his eyes.

"She was a pearl, that one," Metatron laughed.

A pearl-? Why was that so...

The thought bothered me for awhile. Cas and I decided to let Metatron go, on the account Nephros stayed with him. Both father and son were more than happy with this. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were not happy. We went to the Bunker to meet up with them and spill the news about the Darkness. I then went back to get Juliet and Lucky to the Bunker. It will be a while before I can muster being at home again.

This is when Dean says, "Where are Addy and Sera? The little Lucifer twins?"

"Do not call them that," I growled. "And I've decided that they live with Eisheth now, since they are starting school this year."

Sam was stunned. "Has it really been five years already?"

"Just about." I answered.

"Eisheth," Dean repeated in horror. "I can't believe she's still around."

I was going to mention we stole Rylie and Teivel from the past, but decided not to. At least not now.

* * *

Life is normal for a few days. Juliet goes back and forth between here and spending time with Elliot Sunshine. Clifton does the same, only with Phoenix, at Lyra's house. My hunter brothers went off for a case about killer bunnies or something I can't take seriously, so I remained at the Bunker, alone.

I get a phone call from Lyra, who asks me to meet her in Cut Bank, Montana. I strike this as odd, but agree to meet her. I zap myself there, more specifically outside of an inn with a giant penguin statue in the front.

Lyra is here, running a hand through her chocolate hair. Her brother Jasper stands next to her, and our cousin Jamie is next to him. "What is this?" I asked.

"Let's go for a walk," Lyra suggested. "Due east."

I raised an eye at her and shrugged; thus the four of us began walking. No one really spoke, so I did what I do best... slip into memories. In particular, how I met all three of them.

Lyra. Gabriel sent her on an extremely long hunt to find me, and needless to say we weren't what either of us was expecting.

_"You're Lynn? **Lynn Logan**?"_

_"Uh, yeah. That's my name. Who are you?" _

_"I'm Lyra Agate, I've been looking for you..."_

_"Why?" _

_"My father told me to. He said you could-"_

_"Oh, really? Might as well go all out and say **OUR **father! Sorry, chick, but you can go back downstairs and tell him I don't give a flying fuck about-" _

_"Gabriel is your father too?"_

_"Come again?"_

_"You said **OUR **father. Gabriel is your dad too…?" _

_"Gabriel. The Archangel? No. He… he was my uncle."_

I noticed Lyra doesn't have blonde bangs anymore. She also no longer looks like the terrified teenager who lost her dad. She looks like a woman with experience, been through enough to make you stronger.

Then again, all four of us have been through enough.

Jamie. No longer the punk ass teenager who didn't give a crap about anything. He still could care less about his birth rights, but he's truly grown up into a man I admire.

_"Jamie Ember?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Pack your shit, you're coming with us. Your father sent us here to collect."_

_"My dad? Flynn-?"_

_"No, not Freaking Flynny, I mean your **real** father, Michael."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"You know Jamie, you shouldn't say that in vain. I've been to Hell and back. If you'd like, I could give you a tour of it, where your dad's at now, I'm sure he'd love to meet you."_

_"Okay, you're crazy!"_

_"You have freaky ass powers right?"_

_"What?"_

Jasper is probably the only one who hasn't really changed. He's still the hilarious, sarcastic but straight to the point guy. How old is he now? 151?

_"Name's Jasper Kindle. Leader of Heaven's army. Since Michael screwed the pooch with his brother, he's downstairs, and I had to take over. Now my piss-poor excuse of a dad was killed by a freakzoid, so I got booted down here to help out you nerd angels."_

_"Why you? Shouldn't it have been Jamie?"_

_"Nah... Jamie's supposed to rule heaven. I got the unfortunate job of ruling the army 'cause I got four wings."_

Is it sad that a part of me wants to go back to those days? Where it was just us, facing the unknown and kicking ass?

I've never been more proud to call these guys my cousins. My family.

Eventually, we reach a place called Shelby. "Have we been here before?" I realized.

"Yup," Jamie confirmed.

"Raphael had some angels hiding out here," Lyra reminded.

My eyes widened from the memory. "And it wasn't even Raphael they were working for. It was Teivel."

"Man, it feels like that was all forever ago," Jamie ran a hand through his lion's mane hair.

"It really does," Lyra agreed. "We were all kids... except Jasper. Look at us now."

"Do you think maybe Gabriel and Lucifer and Michael would talk together like this?" Jasper wondered.

"I don't think they ever expected to have children," I laughed. I was about to bring an old memory up when-

"Oh my crap," Lyra gasped. "Guys, do... do you see her?"

We look across, at the entrance to a cemetery. The Darkness' ginger assassin has returned.

"She wants to kill us." I uttered, clenching my fists.

"That's what she told me," Jamie admitted, narrowing his golden brown eyes. What the hell? She was tormenting their dreams too? Okay, she has to go.

"Hey!" I called out. "Are you fire?"

My cousins look confused as the assassin slightly nods. "That is my personality now."

"And you were once air?"

"Not anymore." She replied sadly, charging at us. Jamie and Jasper went in front of me to block her. She blasted Jamie back and sliced Jasper's arm with an angel blade. Lyra growled and tackled the assassin.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, landing a punch. "Why do you have to-"

The assassin bashed Lyra's head with the angel blade and threw her off her. Jasper came up and tried to hit her, but she kept evading. Lyra grabbed her from behind and Jasper pulled out his own angel blade, damn near about to stab the assassin when she suddenly blurted:

"My name is Emma!"

Jasper stopped. "Why do I know that name-?"

She disappears completely, causing Lyra to stumble back. Jamie walks up, rubbing the back of his neck. "So you know the chick trying to kill us simply because we're Archangel kiddies?"

"I don't know her, I just remember her name from somewhere." Jasper explained.

I remained quiet. I was in deep thought because I too recognized her name from somewhere, or someone...

Question was... who the hell was this Emma person exactly?


	21. Been To Hell

**May 31, 2015**

"ARE YOU JOKING?" I yelped. "YOU THINK I WANT TO HELP YOU SEE LUCIFER, MUCH LESS SEE HIM MYSELF?"

"There may be a way," Crowley interrupted. This only angered me more.

I was the one throwing a fit this time, and Clifton looked embarrassed to be around me. "Uncle Sam?" He spoke.

"Yeah, Cliff? What's up?" He looked down at the amber eyed toddler.

"Lucifer is Ma's dad?" My son asked.

"Technically, yes." His uncle answered.

"He's bad."

"Yeah, Cliff. He's bad, but he might be able to tell us how to stop the Darkness."

"Stop Amara?" Cliffy realized, while I was screaming at Dean and Crowley.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"She's bad too," Cliffy shuddered.

Crowley had his demons capture Rowena. She kept looking at me funny sometimes but I didn't know why. She had the Book of the Damned, which held a way to get into Lucifer's cage safely, and ward whoever went inside.

That whoever being Sam, wanting to be escorted by yours truly.

"I want to meet him," Clifton remarked.

"No!" We all yelled, Crowley included, which slightly surprised me.

"Lucifer?" Rowena choked. "The original dark prince?"

I tremble. I know this is a bad idea.

Before I know it, we actually go to Hell. The place where I was born. The place I was trapped for ten years Hell time... with Lucifer.

Now I have to see him again. He'd better have answers.

Basically, we constructed a mock of the actual cage. Rowena painted some warding all around, slapped down holy oil around the entire mock cage, when I spoke, "Rowena I've got a confession to make."

"What is it darling?" Rowena wondered.

"Crowley is not my real father," I blurted. "Lucifer is."

Crowley looked away while Rowena was nearly hysterical. "What? Are you serious?"

"It was fun while it lasted, Grandma." I spat.

After a painful stare, Rowena recites a spell, does witch-y stuff, and through a burst of flames all around the mock cage... Father appears inside of it.

His eyes are a demonic red. Scarier than red eyed demons. Scarier than when Damon had those eyes from indulging demon blood. He slowly walks across from the back of the cage to the front, leaning in on the bars.

I can't move.

I can't breathe.

I can't live.

Lucifer scares me more than anything. More than Diablo. More than Amara. More than Metatron. More than Dick Roman. More than Raphael. More than Eve.

Father was the first enemy. He is the most terrifying enemy.

"My old friend Crowley," he spoke so darkly. "What do you want of me?"

Crowley barely turns his head towards us. Sam can't look Father in the eye. Neither can I.

Clifton, however, can.

"HI!"

Lucifer frowns down at the four year old. "Who is this?"

"He's my son," I murmured.

Father gleams. "Hello Lynn. Believe it or not, I'm happy to see you."

"I'm Clifton," my son interrupted. "Clifton Castiel Winchester!"

Lucifer's blue eyes blink. "Interesting name." He admitted. I instinctively place my hands over my stomach. "You're going to be popping them out faster than I made my own." Father let out a laugh.

Crowley rolled his eyes as Lucifer asked. "How is Damon?"

I thought of something that would bother him. "He was with Megan."

Lucifer tilted his head. "Megan? The demon?"

"No. The Chosen One." I corrected.

His face fell. "You're joking."

"She's dead." I added.

Now he let out a real laugh. "She had too much fire inside her."

That struck me funny while Sam cleared his throat. "Sammy!" Lucifer cheered, smiling childishly. "Hug it out?"

As they started talking, I overheard Rowena say, "He's so alpha material... I bet he isn't relationship material."

I winced and elbowed Crowley. "Is she... is she-?"

"Yes, and I wish she'd stop." Crowley muttered.

"You're aware of the Darkness?" Sam questioned.

Father grimaced. "Yikes."

Cliffy climbs up onto the table Rowena used to do her spell, sits comfortably and smiles happily. I walk down from Crowley and Rowena to stand by the table next to my son.

"Son?" I spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You are not. I repeat. NOT. To tell Adena and Serafina that this happened."

"Why?"

"Because I damn well said so."

"Okay Ma."

"In fact, don't tell anyone this happened."

"Okay Ma."

Lucifer is in disbelief that God sent visions to Sam to seek him out for help against the Darkness. Well, rather amused actually. Everyone knows there's only one way he can help. Possess Sam. Go topside. Assuming he doesn't have his own agendas, which I'm sure he does.

When Sam simply says, "No." Lucifer frowns and looks down. I watch as the holy fire fizzes down to nothing, and the warding disappears.

Father looks at me before it gets too dark. "You be safe." He said before Rowena grabbed my arm.

"Come with me." She ordered. I follow her in confusion while a confused Clifton finds his way into Crowley's arms and we all escape.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. "Sam? SAM!"

"Uncle Sam!" I heard Clifton cry as we escape Hell. When we were topside ourselves, I took my son and fled in terror. I zapped us to the Bunker, where Cliffy threw himself to the floor and start a temper tantrum, calling out his uncle's name. I paced around the library fearfully while I let him vent. Several minutes later he walks over to me, eyes red and devastated.

"We'll get him out," I tell him. "I promise."

_"Get who out?"_

I look up to see Dean appear, entering the library. "Uh..." I hesitated, just as his phone rang - Crowley, telling him exactly what I was going to say. After a brief look of horror slash anger befell him, we went with him to execute a plan to get Sammy out.

Step one: Meet up with a Reaper named Billie. She handed Dean a very old, dusty and ancient looking box.

Step two: Billie opens up a door with warding over it. "Is that...?" Dean realized.

I stiffened slightly as Cliffy held my hand. "Home sweet home. Again."

Step three: Proceed down the stairs into Hell.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Clifton to Hell?" Dean asked.

"You know he'll throw a fit if I told him no." I argued.

"Save Uncle Sam," my son spoke.

Step four: Come across Crowley. He opens Dean's box to pull out a contraption. "A witch catcher," he informed. "Very hard to find, luckily Billie pulled through."

Step five: Use the witch catcher on Rowena. It latched around her neck and she quickly became Crowley's slave. Literally.

Step six: Rowena casts a spell to get us into the mock cage, and send Father back into his real cage. I told my son he was to stay with Crowley and Rowena until we came back - with Sam.

Before that last step happens, Castiel makes a magical appearance, bearing his chest for us to see; Amara carved a message into his skin.

_**I AM COMING**_

Clifton started freaking out so I had to stay behind to calm him down while Cas went in my place to help get Sam out. While Rowena was readying the spell to get everyone out of the mock cage, all I heard was fighting. Father is probably kicking their asses.

"I'm kidding," I remarked to Cliffy, who was obviously reading my thoughts.

"No you're not," he scoffed. I simply shake my head as we nervously wait.

As Rowena finished the spell (finally) we barely saw a bright white flash from out where the mock cage was. We waited momentarily in silence - until Cas, Dean and Sam all returned to us. "Yeah!" Clifton cheered, running over to hug Sam's leg.

I looked at Dean since he would understand the most. "I never have to see him again, right?"

"I'd bet on yeah," Dean grinned.

I sighed in relief and placed my palms over my stomach. "Back to square one. Amara."

"And her side bitch, Emma," Dean reminded me. "We still have to figure out how to deal with her too."

"This has been bloody awful," Crowley admitted. "All of you get the hell out of Hell."

"With pleasure," I said with glee. I link my arm with Castiel's as we all make our way to those stairs from before. Clifton was climbing the stairs on all fours, making us all laugh. When we made it topside, and then actually outside, we began to part ways. My brothers took off in the Impala, per normal. I pulled away from Cas. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes," he said with a half smile, which slightly struck me odd but I shook it off. I took my son and was ready to zap us home.

"Bye Cas!" Cliffy waved.

Cas nodded at us. "Goodbye."

* * *

When we finally made it home, I was surprised to see my sixteen year old cousins sat on the living room floor with Juliet, playing some kind of card game.

"Hello," I greeted casually.

"Hey Lynn!" Mindy waved.

"What's up, Professor X?" Danny said to Cliffy, who just looked utterly confused.

"Profess' X?" He tried to repeat.

"Yeah, from X-Men?" Danny clarified. "He can read minds like you can!"

"Cool!" Cliffy exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"He's in movies," Danny informed. "We'll have to watch them with you sometime!"

"Yeah!" My son looks at me. "Ma, can I watch X-Men?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I'm going to make tacos. Who's in?"

"ME!" Came four responses at once. I grinned, striding into the kitchen, trying to shake off what just happened earlier. The overwhelming pain of losing Murdock suddenly hit me. I grab the edge of the counter top and fight the tears threatening to spawn. He's not here anymore. He's not here to eat my stupid tacos, or ask for clam chowder instead.

I sighed heavily, digging through the freezer to get the meat out.

"Hey, Lynn?" Mindy called out.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can Juliet go with us on a secret mission?"

"A secret mission?" I repeated.

"...yeah..."

"That's not shady at all," I remarked, loafing for my Calphalon brand frying pan to cook the meat in.

"Please, Mom?" Juliet begged me.

I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see. "Sure, I guess, but you know I'll find out what happens after from Cliffy, right?"

"We know." Danny and Mindy laughed together as they made the first X-Men movie from 2000 appear with a snap of a finger.

Damn kids.

* * *

**Bonnybridge, Scotland**

The twenty year old young man scrambled around the small home, wanting everything to be perfectly clean before mo-

_"You are Murdock?"_

The dark haired man with glasses stopped, tripping onto the floor. As he got himself up, he looked at the stranger who stood before him. He was about an inch shorter, with blue eyes and wearing a trenchcoat.

"Yes, I am Murdock." He replied nervously.

"Do you know who I am?" The trenchcoat man asked next.

"No." The so called Murdock answered.

The strange man poked Murdock's forehead and he gasped as visions and thoughts and memories flooded his mind. He looked at the stranger in pure shock. He was nowhere near a stranger.

"Cas!"

He shook his head. "They all think you're dead."

Murdock appeared horrified. "Lynn-! Is she okay?! Did she have our baby?"

Cas widened his eyes. "That baby is yours?"

"Yeah, did-did you forget? Are you okay?" Murdock wondered.

Cas smirked and poked Murdock once more, taking away his newly returned memories. "Now I see why she took them from you." He spoke.

"Pardon?" The newly confused Murdock asked.

"I am Lucifer," he properly introduced. "Rowena is gone, boy, You'll be doing my bidding now. Let's get to it."


	22. The Bardcall

_**"When the Bard's call sounds out loud, we all feel so alive," - Van Canto**_

**June 6, 2015 **

"Hi Cadence," Juliet greeted warmly. "You got really tall!"

"I know, right?" The eighteen year old human cousin of Lynn replied, standing at nearly 5'7 with long, dark blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. "I'm finally taller than Lynn, right?"

"Yeah, by a couple inches," Elliot Sunshine noticed. He turned his attention to Danny and Mindy, vaguely remembering them from Lady Maya's house. Man, that lady was super nice to all of them.

"So, what is going on?" Juliet wondered.

"We've got a dangerous mission to start!" Danny stated boldly, causing Cadence to roll her eyes. Juliet questioned why she was even here. She knew she had been learning for a few years now how to be a hunter, but...

She and Danny must totally be dating!

Juliet held back a giggle as Mindy started talking. "We know the Darkness is who the bad guy is right now. Well, we have to try and fight! Our friend dug up some information - you know what a bard is?"

"Someone who sings?" Elliot assumed, scratching his scruffy and curly black hair.

"Yeah, well, in the days of old, Bards were people who could use their singing as a form of power and they also used instruments that were apparently... instruments of God." Mindy continued.

Juliet widened her dark blue eyes. Amara was God's sister, so an instrument of God could hurt her... right?

"It's a shot we've got to take," Juliet didn't realize Mindy kept talking. Yikes, her mom's attention span was rubbing off on her.

"Who's your friend who found out about the instruments?" Elliot wondered.

"He's right over here," Mindy took a few steps back and Juliet was startled - she didn't know someone was standing near. "This is Travis Stoyan." Mindy introduced. Juliet was in mere awe at the Travis fellow. He stood at 5'10 with cinnamon colored hair and eyes that were an extremely dark green. Juliet stared directly into his dark eyes until she realized-

He was blind.

Juliet was dumbfounded. Mindy or Danny could cure his blindness so easily. What was going on?

"Hello," Travis spoke, and Juliet froze. He slightly tilted his head left towards Mindy. "She's giving me that look, isn't she?" He realized.

"Yup," Mindy grinned.

Juliet gulped. He sure was handsome. How old was he?

"We've got one of the instruments," Danny interrupted. "Now we just have to go find the Bard."

"The Bard?" Elliot repeated.

"There's only one left alive to this day," Danny said eerily. "But he or she is rumored to be sleeping in some kind of... tomb."

Juliet nearly slapped herself. "Like Lady Maya was?"

"Where is the Bard sleeping?" Elliot asked impatiently.

Danny shared his sister's grin. "Let's go."

* * *

**Waipoua Forest, New Zealand**

Flying sucked, but time zones sucked even worse. 11 AM turned into 4 AM... the next day. Elliot fell to the ground, dragging Juliet with him on accident. Travis gripped Mindy's shoulder to keep balance. Danny and Cadence simply held hands and laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Travis admitted, taking a deep breath. "It smells... forest-y here."

Juliet helped Elliot up and glanced around the dusk forest. Dawn hasn't arrived yet, so it was fairly quiet, and slightly-

Something ginormous flew by them, using the darkness and trees as cover. Juliet nearly shrieked as a creature with bat wings aimed down at them. Danny's already blue eyes started glowing as he quickly flexed his hand out to blast the creature back momentarily. This is when a man suddenly appeared right in front of Travis, yelling out in a strange language, _"Joor... Zah Frul!"_

The creature howled, and acted as if it was forced to drop to the ground. The man next pulled out a sword and stuck the creature. The creature's eyes turned into a grayish blue color before dying, dropping down in front of-

Miraak.

It was Miraak.

Juliet gleamed at the alpha Dragon Priest. "Miraak!"

Miraak turned around and squinted his narrowing blue eyes at them. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"We're looking for the Bard," Travis answered calmly. "...is he giving me the look?"

"Travis, it's nearly pitch black out here," Mindy admitted. "It's hard to see anything. And Miraak gives the look to everybody."

Miraak faintly grinned. "This place has a rogue dragon infestation. I am here to take care of that."

"That was a dragon?" Elliot yelped, looking at the dead bat-winged creature. "They sure look different."

"Times have changed," Miraak let out. "Since you are here, I assume you want to ally up."

Danny nearly facepalmed. "Dude, no one says that. We say, 'work together' or something."

Cadence looked confused so Mindy said, "He's from a really long time ago."

Miraak suppressed a sigh. "Fine. I assume you want to... _work together_."

* * *

While Cadence (along with everyone else really) was getting a thorough explanation of dragon priests, they were going through the dark forest that wasn't lighting up anytime soon.

This was when Miraak suddenly said to Elliot, "I remember you. The horse."

Elliot sighed to himself. "Yeah, I'm a horse, but we go by skinwalkers."

Travis looked (or did he?) over at the boy. "What kind of horse?"

Elliot shrugged, but then felt bad for shrugging. "I'm a black horse. Maybe a stallion."

"Am I the only boring one here?" Cadence joked, followed by shrieking when three dragons appeared in human form, right in front of the group.

Miraak launched himself at one. The third dragon went after Travis and Mindy, but Elliot used his horse-like speed to run in between them, startling the dragon. Elliot let out a horse-sounding snort, which confused the dragon to the point where Mindy was able to use her angelic power to weaken him, her chocolate eyes glowing blue in result.

The second dragon targeted Juliet. She began to panic, for she had never recalled using her powers for any kind of violence in... years. She stepped back as the dragon approached her, but Danny came to her rescue. He blasted the dragon back, and Miraak went to finish him off.

When it was over, Juliet was hugged by Elliot as an effort to comfort her from her fear. She finally got herself together, and everyone got a move on, when they came across what Juliet deemed the biggest tree she had ever seen. It was at least fifty foot wide, and at least one-hundred foot tall. It was mostly gray, but a little ways up the tree was a much whiter center with slightly horizontal curves over it.

"The Bard is in there," Travis realized.

How the hell did he know that? Juliet wanted to ask that, but had no time as expected, a new pack of dragons appeared from both sides behind the tree.

Miraak smiled. "We shall keep them distracted. One of you go into the tree and retrieve the Bard."

"That's all you, Juliet!" Danny decided, handing Cadence a shotgun. "Let's be dragon slayers!"

HOW THE HELL WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO GO INTO A TREE? Juliet gulped as lots of fighting began. She bravely approached the tree, and wondered how she was supposed to get up to the white center. As soon as she put her palm over the tree, her eyes began to glow from an enforced angelic power as she suddenly morphed into the tree.

Well, this tree certainly wasn't normal.

It was rather hollow inside the tree, and Juliet felt slightly hot, and she couldn't decide if it was humidity or extreme moisture that made it hard to breathe, and it was very dark. Her glowing Nephilim eyes was the only faint light she had. Upon looking up the tree, she could make out a figure wrapped in... tree roots.

It was the Bard.

Juliet could still hear fighting outside, along with a loud thud against the outside of the tree. Someone was trying to get in. Nervously, she grabbed the nearest root she could reach, and kicked her right foot up along the tree, and began to climb. Root after root, step after step along the tree wall, until she finally reached the Bard. She used her angelic strength to rip away the roots protecting... him. Juliet believed it was a man.

After she yanked away the final remaining root, Juliet touched the Bard's shoulder, and he immediately opened his eyes. Juliet shrieked and stumbled back, causing her to fall, crashing through some of the roots she used to climb up. When she landed on the hard, tree stump bottom, she groaned from the slight pain.

"Are you alright?" The Bard asked her, sounding completely foreign. His accent was a lot like Miraak's, but nowhere near as deep as his.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet replied. As she tried to stand up, the Bard began to climb down.

"You might want to stay inside this tree for a moment when I exit," the Bard insisted.

"Why-?" Juliet managed to ask.

He looked faintly grim. "You will be safer in here. I sense dragons out there, and... and..."

"...Miraak?" Juliet guessed.

The Bard lightly gulped. "I am no match for him."

"He's on our side," Juliet admitted. "He helped me get to you."

The Bard looked confused but amazed at the same time. "Very well." He launched forward and escaped the tree. Juliet remained on the stump, waiting... when things started to happen.

It had to have been an earthquake. It was so violent that Juliet kept knocking against all sides of the tree, painfully. After what felt like forever, it stopped. Juliet felt nauseas, but she forced herself to morph out of the tree, only to enter a world of pouring rain.

Oh, the majority of the forest was on fire too.

Juliet could somewhat see the Bard now. He was tall, with caramel colored skin and long, matching colored hair in a ponytail. He had some muscle, too. Juliet quickly tried to see where the others were - Mindy was trying to protect Travis, who was wildly shooting a pistol at the nearest dangerous sounds. Danny held down a dragon long enough for Cadence to take a shotgun to its face. Miraak was wrestling another dragon.

Two new dragons had their eyes on the Bard. Elliot saw Juliet and tried to make his way over to her. As the dragons raced forward, the Bard began to do his magic. Through the midst of pouring rain and the forest burning around them, he began to sing. Juliet was unsure of the language, but he sounded so beautiful, even though it was very hard to hear him... but it was loud enough to do the trick.

The dragons withered to death right where they stood.

Elliot reached Juliet, who bumped her shoulder with his, as the Bard turned around. His eyes were dark brown, narrowed deeply. He clenched his fists and looked up among the burning forest, rain constantly streaming down his face. He slipped a smile at Juliet and Elliot as he began to sing again - something different this time. He closed his eyes and began to sway his hands, as if he held an invisible instrument. This song was way more peaceful; both Juliet and Elliot felt relaxed in the middle of all the chaos... which started to end.

The fire raging over the forest began to simmer immensely. The rain let up severely, only sprinkling now. When the Bard finished, he opened his eyes to a bunch of shocked faces.

Travis began to clap, followed by Mindy, Elliot and Juliet. Danny went to check on Cadence when she was suddenly blasted forward, landing on her shotgun painfully. As she cried out from the pain, and Danny was about to run over to her, someone caused Danny to cringe in his place, unable to move.

Everyone then saw her: a young woman with long, crimson colored hair, bright and big green eyes with freckles. Mindy then yelled out, "SHE FOUND US?!"

Now Juliet knew who she was; Mom had spoken of her. Emma. She worked for the Darkness, trying to hunt down the children of the Archangels. While Danny was trying to fight the cringing mental pain, Emma went right for him with an angel sword.

Mindy screamed and tried to blast Emma, but Emma overpowered her and sent her flying. Travis took a wild guess where Emma was and shot his pistol, and the bullet went right past her. She scowled and whisked her hand, knocking his gun out of his hands. Mindy got up and took another shot at Emma but she was too late. Emma had pierced the angel blade...

Only...

Danny widened his blue eyes when he saw a strawberry blonde head standing in front of him. The sword went right through Juliet's heart, the tip nearly touching Danny himself on the other end.

"NO!" Elliot and Mindy yelped together. Miraak stood from afar in shock, and blinked his eyes.

Nothing happened.

Juliet's eyes didn't glow. Her body wasn't flashing. Her wings weren't burning into the ground below her. Being stabbed hurt like hell, but...

Why wasn't she dying?

Emma was in utter shock. "What the hell?" She spat.

The Bard took this to his advantage and he began yet another new song. Emma panicked, and decided to zap herself away before anything could happen to her.

Juliet dropped to her knees, groaning in pain. "Holy crap!" Danny finally let out. "Juliet, you-!"

"How are you alive?!" Mindy exclaimed, as everyone gathered around the ten year old. She gripped the handle of the blade and gently yanked it out.

"I don't know," Juliet muttered, beginning to feel very scared.

"Aren't you a Nephilim-?" Elliot reminded. "That should have killed you!"

"I don't-" Juliet suddenly fainted, causing everyone to react.

Miraak was the one to lift her up into his arms. "This is weird!" Mindy said, scratching the top of her head.

"She sacrificed herself for me," Danny realized. "She was willing to die... for me!"

"I think she will be fine," Miraak admitted. "And you owe her your life."

Danny nodded.

Miraak shook his head from the wetness in his hair. "There is something about that person who suddenly attacked us."

"Emma?" Mindy named.

"She is like myself." Miraak informed.

"A dragon priest?" The Bard spoke.

Miraak nodded. "It is not strong, like myself, but I sensed she has it in her blood, even though it is very faint."

"Hold up," Mindy said. "So she's like an angel but she is part dragon priest?"

Danny widened his eyes. "But that's just like-"

Miraak knew exactly what he was going to say, but Mindy said, "She's... dead though."

"This is crazy!" Danny mumbled.

The Bard waved his hand. "I am now very confused."

"We can talk about it later," Mindy decided. "We need to get Juliet home, and we need to get the Bard somewhere safe."

"Please," the Bard said. "Call me Lerato."


	23. Tremble For My Beloved

When Juliet was returned to me from the "secret mission" she went on, I flew into a fit of rage because she was injured. I violently scolded Danny and Mindy, not even bothering to ask why Miraak was the one who carried my daughter in, or who the two strange men accompanying them were, along with Elliot.

Danny tried to explain that Emma had shown up and nearly killed him, had Juliet not took the hit for him.

Wait.

"She stabbed Juliet?!" I yelled, looking over Juliet on my couch. She was breathing. Yes, she was breathing. "Are you sure it was an angel sword?"

"Yes," Mindy pulled out the weapon.

"Lynn-" Danny interrupted.

"What?" I snapped, freaking out in my mind. How was Juliet alive? That sword should have killed her...!

She's a Nephilim, right-? Nephros wouldn't have mistaken her for another Nephilim with the same name, right? Have I ever actually seen her powers?

Fuck.

Danny trembled. Miraak put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "We think Emma... we think Emma is Megan reincarnated."

Clifton and I jolted our eyes at him. "Come again?"

"Miraak felt the dragon priest power in her," Mindy spoke. "And she's got powers like us. That was just like Megan."

"She's de-" I started, but I widened my emerald eyes and silently gasped as it suddenly hit me.

What Lucifer said about Megan. _"She had too much fire inside her."_

What Metatron said about Megan. _"Ah... so the air turns into fire..."_

I asked Emma herself.

_"Hey!" I called out. "Are you fire?"_

_My cousins look confused as the assassin slightly nods. "That is my personality now."_

_"And you were once air?"_

_"Not anymore."_

She's got red hair. Clifton favors red heads. Both my present son... and future Clifton.

_"Either way, I think Mother knows the truth about our taste in women," Future Clifton grinned, referring to himself and his toddler self._

_"Oh yeah," I agreed. "You have a thing for-"_

_Future Clifton took Megan's hand gently. "Gorgeous, if you had red hair, I'd have to call you Emma and steal you for myself." he admitted._

As if this wasn't confirmation enough, I also remember when Future Clifton took me to see his wife, who is a toddler like Cliffy right now.

_"Aunt GG reminds me of Emma," Clifton admitted. "She always has."_

_I raised an eye. "Who's Emma?"_

I began to cry right where I stood. Everyone looked concerned. "It is her," I choked. "Amara must have... brought her back but changed her somehow."

Depression began to wash over all of us as this sunk in.

* * *

I would love to inform you that just about a month later, my daughter was born into the world. I won't lie, I couldn't figure out what her middle name should be, so... I left it to Clifton.

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Leay's middle name should be?"

He thought about it for a long time. "Henrietta." He finally decided.

I raised an eye. "That's like an old fashioned name, Cliffy. No one names their kid Henrietta."

He pouted. "It's like Papa Henry!"

I stopped then, remembering Papa Henry Winchester. I smiled. "Okay, baby. Henrietta it is."

Thus, Leay Henrietta Leroy was born on July 11, 2015, about four weeks early, but they said she was alright, just had some jaundice, which was normal. She was just as cute as Cliffy when he was that tiny. She inherited her father's grey eyes, which was a sight to see... I had to restrain from crying at the sight of my daughter looking just like her dead father.

Just a couple weeks later, Clifton was sat at the kitchen table with Sam in the Bunker, using a coloring book. Dean and I were scrounging for coffee, and Sam himself was on his laptop, holding a sleeping Leay in one arm. While we were hopelessly digging for coffee, Sam was explaining how he read that back in World War II, the Nazis had a weapon they called, "The Hand of God" but was stolen from a Woman of Letters.

I silently saluted her while we gave up on our coffee search, and Sam asked me to find anything in the Bunker written about that Woman of Letters, Delphine. It took me a while, but I found some articles... written in French.

I took Leay back from Sam so he could decode the French: Delphine was going to return to the United States with the Hand of God superweapon via submarine, but the submarine was attacked and sunk with everything lost.

Sam looked ready to give up, but Dean had an idea.

After a quick phone call, Castiel came on site, impressed by our find. "There were several God-touched objects, but I thought they were lost to the Flood, let alone survive the twentieth century." He remarked.

I blinked my emerald eyes as one of my first memories of Castiel suddenly entered my mind:

_"He's dead, Castiel. **Dead**." Raphael stated angrily._

_"You're lying!" Castiel denied._

_"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael asked._

What the hell happened last century?

As I gently rock a happily awake Leay in her cradle, Cas said, "I can get you back there to get that object."

"Without wings?" Sam wondered.

"Time travel is a different system," Cas admitted. "Besides, Lynn can squeeze me some power to help."

"Of course," I waved my hand. "Now that I'm pregnant free."

"I can get in, grab the weapon, and get out." Dean offered.

"You?" Sam questioned.

"You know I can't fight the Darkness," Dean admitted. I narrow my eyes at this remark, wondering what he meant. "You have to stay here in case things go sideways."

Sam was going to throw a Cliffy fit (now I know where he gets it from) when Cas promised he would look after Dean. Sam reluctantly agreed. A moment later, Cas touched Dean's shoulder, and they were instantly gone.

While sulking, Sam was learning everything he could about the submarine. Clifton was doing a coloring book (Juliet is at school, in case you were wondering), and I gave Leay her routine feeding. We were all slightly startled when we suddenly heard loud thunking, someone going downstairs. Along with a splash or two.

"Cas, you're wet." Cliffy bluntly stated. Indeed, he looked like he'd jumped into an ocean.

"I was able to get Dean in, but..." Cas grumbled. "I couldn't get past the hull."

Cliffy looked confused so I told him, "Dean made it inside the sub. Cas landed in the water."

My son giggled as Cas went to dry off, while Sam persisted on finding a way to remove the warding... from the past. He found a spell, something called, "The Spell of Gathering" which focused angelic power to remove things such as wardings.

"Do we have the ingredients?"Cas wondered.

Sam read through the list. "All but one... the power of an Archangel."

I perked up. "I'm a child of an Archangel. I could give it a shot."

Cas tilted his head as Sam said, "No. No way."

I sighed. "We have to figure something out!" I stare over at a worried Cliffy. "I wish he was older."

"Why?" Sam wondered.

I bite my lip. Cas and I never actually included Dean and Sam in the whole Diablo business, since they were working on removing the Mark of Cain. "Well, you know he's going to be powerful already, he's got Lucifer's bloodline," I started. "And he's also got another powerful bloodline too... an angel named Diablo."

Cas widened his eyes, as if he never heard that from Tyrael himself. "If he were older, I'm sure he could do almost anything." I finished.

While Sam tried to find another way, Cas actually started the spell. "Are you nuts?" Sam asked. "You'll hurt yourself. You don't have your strength!"

"Am I helping you?" I asked.

Castiel started laughing, which really frightened me. "No, Lynn, you are not helping me," he said. "And Sam... I don't know why I've waited so long to kill you."

Oh... wait, what?

Cas threw Sam against the wall as it suddenly struck me.

_"Father."_

Cas smirked. "Ding ding ding!" He started sticking his hand into Sam's soul. When he screamed, Clifton lost his shit, and Leay started wailing. My instinct made me run over to my daughter's crib to soothe her, but I knew it would be hopeless.

Cas started hesitating. "Sam?" He spoke. "It's-it's me!"

"Cas!" Cliffy shrieked.

"I'm trying to keep him from killing you," Cas grunted, fighting his possession.

"You let him in?" Sam groaned in horror.

"He can stop Amara, and he can bring Dean back." Cas sounded promising, before Lucifer took back over. Sam dropped to the floor unconscious, and... Father, returned to making the spell. As if nothing happened.

I trembled by Leay's crib as Clifton bravely approached Lucifer. "No!" I yelped. "Please!"

"Lynn, you always forget," Lucifer said calmly. "I will never hurt you. I will never hurt your children."

"I want Cas back," Cliffy let out a sob.

"That's not going to happen. Sorry." Lucifer told him, followed by reciting the incantation for the Gathering spell. I saw him grin as he suddenly disappeared. He reappeared with Dean moments later, as Sam regained consciousness.

"Dean!" He exclaimed.

Clifton pointed at Lucifer, yelling, "That's not Cas!"

Dean slowly turned his head at Lucifer. "Oops, guess the cat's out of the bag!" He threw Dean across the library table. Clifton ran over to me in fear, clinging to my leg. Father pinned Dean up against the wall, complaining about how awful it was to be undercover from us.

I noticed Sam was making a blood sigil on the lower wall behind him.

Lucifer pulled out the superweapon Dean managed to recover, wrapped in a rag. It just looked like an old, pointy rock. He held it in his hand and closed his eyes.

"No!" Dean said in terror. "NO!"

I lifted up Leay and held her close, subsiding her crying. She blinked her teary grey eyes at me as Lucifer muttered, "It's been kicked!"

Dean was relieved. "Who knew that the Hand of God would be a one-hitter?"

Father set the rock down and went straight for him. "Sorry, Lynn!" Sam managed to let slip before he slammed his bloodied palm against the sigil, resulting in Father, my children, and myself all getting banished away.

Wherever we got sent to, it wasn't raining this time thankfully. Normally I'd completely collapse but this time I managed to stumble down onto my knees, using all my strength to keep from falling and dropping Leay.

"Ma," I heard Clifton said eerily.

"Yes son? Are you okay?" I asked, checking on Leay. She let slip a smile when she saw me looking down at her.

I heard a small thud, so I turned my head to see that Clifton had fainted, bleeding from his nose. "CLIFTON!" I yelped. I awkwardly crawled on my knees over to him, angry that I can't fly anywhere - the banishing sigil weakens you for a while. "Clifton!" I freaked. "Son!"

I forced back tears as I looked all around, lumps caught in my throat. "Damon," I croaked. "Damon, where are you? I need you, please. Please, brother!" I cried. I let out a few tears when I felt a whoosh in front of me. I glance up to see my oldest brother. He disappeared for four months... and just appears now when I begged for him. He looms over me, his midnight hair slightly long and his eyes matching mine were beyond dark.

"Damon," I sighed in relief, letting more tears fall. He kneels down and picks Clifton up, then grabbing my arm and getting me up.

"Buckle up," he whispered sadly, and zapped us to the nearest hospital. He bursts through the ER door and demands to get us medical attention. Nurses and responders approached us right away, first letting Damon set my son on a stretcher. I hear a soft wheeze coming right below me, so I look down at my baby.

Leay is pale, incredibly pale. Her mouth is nearly dangling open. Her little eyes started rolling into the back of her head.

I can't remember every detail of what happened after that. There was a lot of screaming from myself. The nurses took my daughter right out of my arms. Damon had to keep me from blowing the place up. He held me for what felt like years until I cried myself into a light sleep. When I woke up, Damon was right here, looking... devastated.

"Clifton's fine," he spoke.

"Leay?" I asked, and this is when his face fell. I ignored it. "She's fine too?"

Damon says nothing.

I forced a chuckle. "Come on, stop that. Leay is okay, right?"

"Sister..." Damon touched my right shoulder. "There was nothing they could do. Her heart muscles failed."

"Shut the fuck up," I replied in denial. "This isn't funny! Where is she? She's fine! She's fine!"

"Lynn-"

"STOP!" I cried hysterically. "STOP IT! SHE'S FINE! MY BABY IS FINE! WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?!"

Damon led me down to the room they had her in. I raced in and looked over the nursery-like crib. "Leay," I whispered down to my daughter. "Leay, wake up baby. Wake up."

She was so, so _pale_... Her chest wasn't rising up and down from breathing. Her eyes were shut. She was completely still.

I continued to stare at my little angel, begging her to wake up. I couldn't touch her. I already knew...

My daughter was dead.

Even after they took her away, I stood where I was for the longest time until Damon returned and wrapped me in a hug. As soon as I felt the contact, I lost it completely. I cried so hard, my chest hurt, my gut hurt, my head hurt. Everything hurts.

"Take Clifton somewhere," I sobbed. "Don't tell him. Don't... don't tell him."

"I won't." He promised, and left me again. I looked down at my shaking hands. I can still feel my daughter in my arms.

Safe.

Happy.

Alive.

I hear my name. I slowly, very slowly force my head up... and saw the angel Balthazar across the room. He was smiling faintly, which confused me. "Been a long time, huh?" He said.

He is the one who gave me the Pluma. The feather. I had first used it to track Gadreel so I could get into Heaven in attempts to stop Metatron's game of playing God.

"I am here to give you good news," Balthazar continued. "What if I told you there is a way to get your baby back?"

Even though I was absolutely dead inside, he managed to receive my full attention.


End file.
